AFRAID TO LOVE
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Can an uncertain fire demon convince a reluctant youko to love again? Hiei x Kurama. M/M Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

OMG, I can't believe it was March when I finished my last story. At first I just needed the break to get some spring chores done around our house. Then my son turned 18 and graduated from high school. Just when I thought life had settled down and I could begin writing again my nephew, who's only a year younger than I am, committed suicide. All I can say is that life had better cut me some slack, because I really need the distraction that writing provides.

I'm going to go ahead and post this first chapter, but I can't promise how quickly I'll update. Though I swore I'd never do another major project on my house, my husband and I are remodeling again. Between that, family and work, I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write.

The original idea for this story came from a song called 'Used To' by Daughtry. The moment I heard it I could see Hiei thinking about Kurama, so I'm using it in the beginning of this. As usual, I'm not sure where this is going, so suggestions are always welcome (and in this case, needed).

Last but not least, I'd like to thank KyoHana for writing me and listening to my woes.

I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. I make no money from this.

**AFRAID TO LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

From the sidewalk below, Hiei looked up at Kurama's bedroom window and wondered what kind of reception he would get. He'd made himself scarce the past few weeks, not wanting to bare witness to the new game the ancient fox was playing. With a grunt, Hiei shook his head. Game was a good word for what Kurama was up to, he knew that first hand. Heaving a sigh, the fire demon made sure no one was watching before flitting up the tree.

Finding the window slightly ajar, Hiei took that as a good sign and pushed it open. As he slipped into the room he could hear Kurama in the other room singing along with the music coming from the stereo. With a smirk he caught sight of the redhead dancing to the beat as he cleaned. Knowing how much Kurama hated to be caught off guard, Hiei toed off his boots and made himself comfortable on the bed.

Drifting on the edge of sleep, several songs had played before Hiei became aware that he was even listening. Suddenly the words of one song reminded him so strongly of his friendship with Kurama that he couldn't help paying better attention.

_**You used to talk to me like… I was the only one around.**_

_**You used to lean on me… the only other choice was falling down.**_

_**You used to walk with me like… we had nowhere we needed to go… nice and slow. **_

_**To no place in particular.**_

_**We used to have this figured out. We used to breathe without a doubt.**_

_**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**_

_**We used to have this under control… we never thought, we used to know.**_

_**At least there's you, and at least there's me.**_

_**Can we get this back? Can we get this back… to how it used to be?**_

Almost wishing he could force the image of how close he and Kurama used to be from his mind, Hiei continued to listen.

_**I used to reach for you when… I got lost along the way.**_

_**I used to listen… you always had the just right thing to say.**_

_**I used to follow you… never really cared where we would go… fast or slow. **_

_**To anywhere at all.**_

_**We used to have this figured out. We used to breathe without a doubt.**_

_**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**_

_**We used to have this under control. We never thought, we used to know.**_

_**At least there's you, and at least there's me.**_

_**Can we get this back? Can we get this back… to how it used to be?**_

It was almost painful to hear the singer voice the words that were in his own heart about his best friend.

_**I look around me, and I want you to be there. Cause I miss the things that we shared.**_

_**Look around you… it's empty and your sad. Cause you miss the love that we had.**_

_**You used to talk to me like… I was the only one around. The only one around.**_

Hiei's eyes shot open as the chorus played again. Though the words were the same, somehow they sounded different all of a sudden.

_**We used to have this figured out. We used to breathe without a doubt.**_

_**When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**_

_**We used to have this under control. We never thought, we used to know.**_

_**At least there's you, and at least there's me.**_

_**Can we get this back? Can we get this back… to how it used to be?**_

As the song trailed off, Hiei was no longer listening. The words that he thought had so closely resembled his friendship with Kurama, wasn't about friendship at all… it was a love song.

Hiei nearly jumped when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Hello Hiei. What brings you here?"

Praying his voice didn't reveal what he was thinking, Hiei grunted. "I wasn't aware I needed a reason to visit you Fox."

Kurama smiled. "You don't, of course. You know you're always welcome here Hiei. It's just that… I'm expecting someone in a little while."

Something in Kurama's voice revealed more than his words. Not caring if his annoyance showed, Hiei growled. "You mean the detective? I thought you'd be bored with that game by now. Is he even aware that you are the hunter and he is the prey in your little game?"

With a grin, Kurama moved to sit facing Hiei on the bed. "I believe he is, yet he continues to take the bait."

Sitting up to put a little more distance between them, Hiei sighed. "What will you do when you finally catch him?'

Dark red lashes lowered seductively over gold rimmed green eyes as Kurama's grin widened. "Amuse myself until something more interesting catches my eye."

Ignoring the fact that those same eyes slowly swept up and down his body, Hiei grunted. "Hn! Does it mean nothing to you that he and that human female of his are about to be mated?"

The deeper timber of Kurama's voice, confirmed Hiei's suspicions… the Youko wanted to play. "You know me Hiei. Just because I enjoy the chase doesn't mean I intend to keep the prize. Then again, that would depend on the prize. A prize like you for example, I might not be so willing to forfeit to another."

Forcing himself not to swat away the hand that reached for his cheek, Hiei growled. "I will not sleep with you Fox! Besides, I don't like to share."

Closing his eyes to prevent himself from flinching, Hiei remained motionless as Kurama slowly moved forward. "Who said we were going to sleep Dragon?"

As soft lips took possession of his in a demanding kiss, Hiei knew he would lose the battle not to respond. Just as a moan slipped from his parting lips though, Kurama pulled back. Angry with himself, Hiei drew a deep breath and watched Kurama pull his phone from his pocket.

Kurama's eyes never left Hiei's as he dialed, then held the phone to his ear. "Yusuke, hi. I hope I caught you before you left… I'm afraid I need to cancel tonight. Something suddenly came up… Me too. I'll call you later."

Hiei didn't move as Kurama closed the phone and tossed it on the nightstand. The beautiful redhead then proceeded to move to his knees and crawl closer. "There, now you won't have to share."

Heart racing, Hiei glared back. "I will not have sex with you Kurama!"

With soft lips and big green eyes pouting down at him, Hiei leaned back. That however proved to be his fatal mistake as Kurama crawled over him, pressing him back into the pillows. "Please Hiei, you've been so distant lately. It's been ages since we've played. At least let me kiss you. I've missed you so much."

Before he could draw a breath, Hiei found his lips claimed once again. Not sure he even wanted to win against the fox, Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and surrendered to the kiss. When Kurama began rubbing himself wantonly against him, Hiei suddenly came back to his senses.

With a firm shove, Hiei rolled them until the redhead was beneath him. Exuding a bit of strength, Hiei managed to pin Kurama's hands beside his head as he broke their kiss. Disappointed, Kurama moaned. "Hiei…"

The sight of Kurama's rich red hair fanned around him and the unbridled passion in his gold-rimmed green eyes, nearly broke Hiei's resolve. Shaking his head, the fire demon spoke firmly. "I missed you too Fox. Now, IF I agree to play we need to get one thing straight. I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

Looking as if he was contemplating his options, Hiei thought Kurama was going to argue. Suddenly the fox sighed. "Alright Hiei, no sex. I want more kissing though, and you have to agree to sleep with me all night, not just run off."

Hoping he was strong enough to stick to his own rules, Hiei agreed. "Fine, but you have to catch me first."

Before Kurama could blink, Hiei flitted out the window. With a huge grin, Kurama gave chase. Careful to avoid any plants that might be used against him, Hiei allowed the rooftops to be their playground. Even with his speed though, Hiei was barely able to stay ahead of the redhead.

Using Kurama's weakness for protecting humans against him, Hiei flitted dangerously close to any human foolish enough to cross his path. This gave Hiei just the advantage he needed to keep his lead in their game of chase. When hours passed and Hiei hadn't been caught, he realized Kurama must be enjoying their game enough to deny himself a victory.

It was just before dawn when Hiei decided to allow the fox to win and headed back to the apartment. Flitting into the bedroom, the fire demon had only seconds to kick off his boots, strip down to his shorts and dive under the covers before Kurama came through the window. "I'm not fooled Dragon. Even if you were asleep I still intend to claim my prize."

Turning just in time to see Kurama strip down to his own shorts, Hiei growled. "You can stop right there you horny fox. The only prize I agreed to was a kiss."

With a sly grin, Kurama tossed his pants aside, along with Hiei's, before slowly crawling over Hiei. "As I recall, it wasn't just a kiss we agreed to my sexy fire demon, but kissing. Lots of kissing."

Before Hiei could protest, Kurama settled over him and claimed his lips. Enjoying the beautiful fox's sexy body rubbing over his, Hiei wove his fingers into the dark red hair cascading around him. A sexy moan escaped Kurama's lips as Hiei held him tight and deepened their passionate kiss. Settling over the hips beneath him, Kurama ground himself against Hiei's hard length.

Knowing his partner sought release, Hiei reluctantly pulled one of his hands from Kurama's silky tresses to skim it down his body and squeeze his behind. Satisfied with the half moan, half growl from the fox, Hiei's hand moved around to touch him more intimately. Understanding Hiei's intention, Kurama pressed one knee into the mattress, allowing him to raise up enough for Hiei's hand to slip between their bodies.

The moment Hiei's hand wrapped around his length, Kurama's body began rocking into it. When the fire demon tightened his grip and raised his temperature just a bit, Kurama tore his lips away as he thrust hard against his partner. "Inari Hiei, YES! Please Dragon, make me cu… AAAHHHH!"

With Kurama collapsed against him, Hiei removed his hand and licked it clean. "Is that what you needed Fox?"

Pressing his core against Hiei's hard cock, Kurama sighed. "As good as that felt my sexy Dragon, I can't help but remember how much better it used to be with you inside me. I know you won't make love to me, but let's see what I can do to take care of that big hard cock between me legs."

Whether he was unwilling or unable to protest, Hiei could never knew as Kurama moved down and settled between his legs and pulled down his shorts. "KuramAAAHHH!!!"

Hiei spread his legs and gripped the sheets tight as Kurama's warm wet mouth slid down his erection and suckled. "Quit teasing Fox! You know how I like it."

Chuckling around the quivering length in his mouth, Kurama relaxed his throat to accommodate Hiei sizable length. A moment later, when Kurama's rough suckling and bobbing caused his teeth to scrape along his cock, Hiei cried out. "Gods yes Fox! Just like that!"

Excited beyond words, Kurama climaxed again when Hiei grabbed the back of his head, thrust himself to the back of the redhead's throat and growled his release. "Damn you Kurama!"

Crawling from the foot of the bed, Kurama took a moment to clean himself up. "Don't you blame me Hiei. I didn't do anything you didn't want me to do. Besides, I didn't brake the rules since we didn't actually have sex."

When Kurama crawled under the covers and settled against him Hiei sighed. "I'm not sure what to make of you these days Kurama. I know the youko and human in you have begun to merge, but lately it's like you've got a split personality. When I got here, you… or I think the human part of you, was preparing to seduce Yusuke. Then like a switch being flipped the youko came out to seduce me instead."

When Kurama's soft voice responded, Hiei knew the youko was gone and it was the human answering him. "I'm sorry Hiei. It must be awful trying to keep up with me these days. Yes, Yoko and I are having a _merging_ of the minds, but we haven't quite had a _meeting_ of the minds yet. Though we would both be thrilled to have you as our lover, I can't help but want to explore the attraction I have to Yusuke."

Hoping his voice didn't reveal his disappointment, Hiei murmured. "Are you in love with him Fox?"

Against his shoulder, Hiei could feel the shake of Kurama's head. "No Hiei, you know I don't believe in love. I'm not even sure how to explain it. For the human part of me it's like hero worship. He first caught my attention as a boy when he saved me from the Forlorn Hope. During the dark tournament, I admired how protective he was of his teammates, especially me. Then and now, every time I'm wounded he's right there taking care of me and leading me to safety."

As Kurama continued, Hiei hid the old regret that it hadn't been him to protect the fox all those years ago. "And the Youko in you?"

Against his shoulder, Hiei felt Kurama shrug. "Curiosity mostly. Yusuke is a powerful demon, not to mention he's incredibly attractive. Having him for a lover, even if only once, will sate that curiosity."

Though he wasn't pleased with Kurama's answers, Hiei held him close and stroked his hair. "In other words, he'll just be another notch on your bedpost. What if satisfying your curiosity ruins his relationship with that female he's mating with? Will it be worth it then Fox?"

Much to Hiei's annoyance, Kurama chuckled. "Since I've been reborn Hiei, the only notch on my bedpost is you. As for Yusuke and Keiko, I have no intention of coming between them. Yusuke loves her, he's just curious himself. He'd just like to experience hot, horny demon sex once before they're married. Who better to give that to him than a trusted friend who happens to be me? You should know that better than anyone Hiei."

Shaking his head at the amusement in Kurama's voice, Hiei reluctantly agreed. "You just want me to stroke your ego, don't you, you conceded fox? As you well know, your skill as a lover is legendary… and well deserved. You're also right that if he decides to experiment with demon sex, it should be with someone he can trust. A demon as powerful as any of us shouldn't allow ourselves to be vulnerable with an unworthy lover. Fine, do as you will. It's not like you need my permission anyway."

With a smile, Kurama tipped his head up to kiss Hiei. "Thank you Dragon. I may not need your permission, but I don't want you upset by what I do either. Now that we have that settled, let's get some sleep."

Frustrated that Kurama somehow had the impression that Hiei condoned his actions, Hiei just grunted. "Stupid Fox. Go to sleep."

With a contented sigh, Kurama cuddled closer. "Goodnight Hiei."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the great reviews and for being patient with the delay in updating. My husband and I got our remodeling finished and rewarded ourselves with a trip to Denver. Since my husband works on airplanes, and knows how poorly most airlines maintain their fleets, he wouldn't let us fly. Instead I gave in and let him have his 'road trip'. Since this meant 14 hours each way in a car, I took my laptop and was finally able to catch up on my writing. As I'm finishing up this chapter we are somewhere in the mountains in New Mexico.

We had a great time. We did some sightseeing, shopping and saw two baseball games. Unfortunately my Diamondbacks lost, but we had a lot of fun being on the opposing teams turf, dressed all in red (not purple for the Rockies) screaming, shouting, shaking our snake rattle and waving signs as we rooted for our Diamondbacks.

I also want to thank everyone for the condolences for my nephew. We all deal with death throughout our lives, but trying to comprehend how a loved one can take their own life is something I doubt I will ever fully get over and I will never understand.

On the lighter side, I tried to have a little fun with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

Stretching and finding an empty bed, Hiei looked around for Kurama. Hearing him in the kitchen, Hiei rose and looked around for his pants. Not finding them, he went to the bedroom door and was just about to call out to the nearly naked redhead in the kitchen when he saw Yusuke come through the front door. Seeing Hiei in just his shorts, Yusuke stopped short.

Realizing Kurama was as yet unaware of the Toushin's presence, Hiei smirked. "Kurama, in your haste to get me into bed last night, what the hell did you do with my pants?"

From where Kurama stood in the kitchen, he couldn't see Yusuke was even there, or his shocked expression. "I put them in the washer with the rest of your clothes Dragon."

Setting down the orange juice he had just poured, Kurama sauntered over to Hiei and pinned him against the door jam with a kiss. "I was hoping with nothing to wear, I could convince you to take me back to bed and fuck me like you did the last night of the dark tournament."

Seeing Yusuke's eyes widen even more, Hiei's smirk widened. Skimming a hand around Kurama's waist, Hiei slipped it into the back of the redhead's shorts, giving the detective a tantalizing view of the curve of one sexy cheek. When he saw Yusuke's eyes greedily follow his every movement, Hiei pulled the redhead closer to nibble on his exposed neck. "You mean the night I gagged you with my scarf, so those idiots couldn't hear you scream while I bent you over on the bed and fucked you until you passed out from pleasure?"

Yusuke watched Kurama's long red hair cascade even further down his back as he threw his head back with a loud moan. "Inari, yes Hiei. Just like that. I'll suck your beautiful cock until its all hard and wet for me, then you can even tie me up if you want."

That last comment was all it took to break Yusuke's silence as he suddenly groaned. "Fuck me."

Red hair flew when Kurama's head whipped around to see Yusuke standing at the front door. Before he could say anything though, Yusuke stammered. "Um… sorry. Didn't realize I was interrupting anything. Later."

With that, Yusuke turned and left. Green eyes glared as Kurama turned back to Hiei. "You did that on purpose Hiei. You should know it won't change anything though. Now you've just given him something to fantasize about until he can finally have me."

With his short lived victory gone, Hiei grunted. "Whatever Fox. Now find me some damn clothes so I can get the hell out of here."

* * *

Two days later, Kurama smiled as he thought about his last conversation with Yusuke. Not only had Hiei's interference not deterred the Toushin, now he seemed even more determined to get Kurama into bed. As much as he too was looking forward to their time together, Kurama couldn't help but wonder, when it was over, would his relationship with Hiei ever be the same?

Just thinking about that relationship made Kurama uncomfortable. It had been a very long time since he'd allowed himself to care about anyone, especially a lover. He'd learned long ago that caring only led to heartache. Since Kuronue's death, the only being he had begrudgingly allowed near his heart had been his human mother, Shiori, even though he knew she would someday become one of his biggest heartaches.

Not wanting to consider how the loss of Hiei's friendship would effect him, Kurama turned his thoughts back to Yusuke. Yusuke was safe. Though his feelings for Yusuke were genuine, they were superficial. He could be Yusuke's friend and even take him to his bed, but he would never have his heart broken. His feelings about Hiei were much more complex.

Annoyed that his thoughts had once again turned to Hiei, Kurama concentrated on where he was going. He and Yusuke were supposed to meet in the park. After lunch and a few other social niceties, Kurama hoped they'd end up alone at his apartment where they would finally be together. His excitement began to build as he sensed and saw Yusuke ahead of him facing away from him under a large tree.

Just as he was about to call out, Kurama got an uneasy feeling. Though he couldn't see anyone one else, there was another energy signature with Yusuke. Hiei's energy to be exact. He should have known better than to meet Yusuke in the park. Annoyed for a different reason now, Kurama moved closer. A moment later Kurama realized that the reason he couldn't see Hiei was that he was leaning against the same tree Yusuke stood in front of. In fact Hiei was very effectively being pinned to the tree by Yusuke's body as the two shared a passionate kiss.

Momentarily stunned, Kurama just stared at the two men. When he saw Yusuke's hips shift, rubbing himself against Hiei, then heard the fire demon moan in response, Kurama couldn't help his reaction. Stepping forward he grabbed Yusuke by the shoulder and roughly pulled him away with a growl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Stumbling back, Yusuke looked between the two demons wondering which of them Kurama was talking to. When Kurama positioned himself protectively in front of Hiei, Yusuke decided it was him. "Hey Kurama. Hiei and I were just talking, and well… we began wondering… and you know…"

Behind him, Kurama heard Hiei grunt. "Relax Fox. I wanted to make sure the detective's life wasn't ruined when your little game was over. If he was stupid enough to fall in love with you it would leave him weak and vulnerable when you're through playing with him."

Seeing gold flickering in Kurama's eyes, Yusuke laughed nervously. "Yeah Kurama, it was nothing. We were just seeing if I'd react to Hiei's kiss the way I do yours."

Hiei smirked at the deeper timber of the youko's voice as the redhead spoke. "So, how did you react Yusuke?"

The longing in Yusuke's voice was impossible to miss as he moaned. "Damn Kurama, I can see why you were begging Hiei to take you to bed the other day. His kiss alone almost set me on fire."

Kurama growled. "That's one fire that will never be lit!"

Pleased with Kurama's reaction, Hiei smirked smugly. "Hn, stupid fox."

Without another word, Hiei flitted away. Seeing Kurama ignore Hiei's departure and slowly move forward, Yusuke shifted nervously. Kurama was about to reveal if he was jealous of Hiei or himself. A moment later Kurama's firm voice left him in now doubt as to the answer. "If you value your life Yusuke, don't ever touch Hiei again. My Dragon is off limits!"

Quickly nodding and taking a few steps back, Yusuke stammered. "Yeah… no problem. Hiei's off limits… got it. Hey, I gotta go. I think Keiko needs me or something. Later."

It took Kurama a moment to realize he was standing alone. As he tried to relax he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so… pushing the word jealous aside he settled for angry. An anger that was turning to frustration when he realized he wasn't getting laid today. Remembering the look on Yusuke's face, he was pretty sure he'd lost any chance of having the sexy Toushin for a lover ever.

Deciding this was all Hiei's fault, Kurama vowed Hiei would be the one to pay for that loss.

* * *

As the days passed into a week, Kurama noticed that Hiei and Yusuke had both made themselves scarce where he was concerned. Kurama realized this was a good thing since it gave him time to calm down. With Yusuke and Keiko's wedding fast approaching, Kurama was actually grateful for the time alone to prepare for the festivities.

The Ukimora/Urameshi wedding was going to be a week-long gathering of friends and eventually family. First the gang was gathering at the temple. The traditional bachelor and bachelorette parties were being merged into a joint party as they all prepared the temple for the wedding. This would allow for demon input in the preparations without human witnesses.

It wouldn't be until the day before the wedding that Yusuke and Keiko's human friends would be arriving, along with Kurama and Kuwabara's parents. Since all the guests were staying at the temple, rooms would have to be prepared both in the main house and in several of the outer buildings.

Looking up at his parent's house, Kurama sighed, not looking forward to fielding Shiori's questions on why he wouldn't have a date for the wedding. With another sigh, Kurama knocked, then opened the door. "Mother, are you home?"

It only took a moment for Shiori hurry down the stairs to greet him with a hug. "Shuuichi, you're early. I thought you'd be here for lunch."

Grateful that he would miss the inquisition lunch, Kurama smiled. "I'm sorry Mother, Shizuru called and wants everyone at the temple early."

Hearing the girl's name, Shiori grinned. "Shizuru is such a lovely young lady, I do hope she's your date for the wedding."

Only strict discipline kept Kurama from rolling his eyes. "No Mother, I'm sorry she's not. I've decided not to have a date for the wedding."

Clearly disappointed, Shiori pouted. "Shuuichi, why not? I was so looking forward to seeing you with a nice girl on your arm this weekend. Since Shizuru is tall and slender, like you, the two of you would look exquisite dancing together."

Giving her a mischievous grin, Kurama hoped to pacify her. "If it will make you happy, I promise to ask Shizuru to dance."

Shiori gave him a huge smile. "That would be wonderful Shuuichi. That would give you the perfect opportunity to ask her out."

Shaking his head, Kurama sighed. "Mother, I assure you, there has been ample opportunity. If there were even the slightest bit of attraction between us, I would have asked her out long ago. For that matter, Shizuru would have asked me out if she were interested. Besides, she smokes, and you know I could never be with a woman that smokes."

Shiori's smile faded. "She could quit smoking you know."

Impatient now, Kurama gave her a warning. "Mother…"

Realizing she'd pushed too far, Shiori held up her hands. "Oh, alright, I'll stop. I can't help it though. I just want to see my son find a nice woman to spend his life with."

Secretly, Kurama wished that just once his mother would say "someone" to spend his life with, in stead of specifically a female. Maybe if she would give him an inkling of hope that she might accept him if he wanted a man to spend his life with, then he might tell her the truth. "I know Mother. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. When I am, you'll be the second person to know. Now, I have to get going. I'm sure the girls have this whole week planned down to the minute. I'll see you Saturday."

Leaning up to accept his kiss, Shiori smiled. "I can't wait. I'm sure you'll be so handsome all dressed up, that ladies will be lining up to dance with you. Have fun Dear."

With a wave, Kurama left and headed for the temple. As much as he was looking forward to spending time with his friends, the wedding itself would be torture. Shiori would be trying to set him up with every possible available woman there. Maybe he should have asked someone safe like Shizuru to be his date.

Just over an hour later, Kurama slowly climbed the temple steps. As he approached the top, Hiei appeared before him on the landing. When Kurama was only two steps away, he stopped. Without a word, Kurama looked up at his partner. Staring back at him, Hiei didn't move. After a moment, Hiei gave a little shake of his head and grunted. "Hn."

As if pleased with something, Kurama smiled. Reaching out a hand, Kurama lightly touched Hiei's cheek. When his touch wasn't rejected, the redhead leaned his face up and gently touched his lips to Hiei's. After only a brief hesitation, Hiei returned the chaste kiss. A few moments later, Hiei pulled back and stood aside, as if inviting Kurama to join him. As Kurama reached the top, Hiei fell into step beside him. Silently the two men headed for the temple.

Just as they were about to step onto the porch, Yusuke came out of the main house. For a moment all three men just stared at each other. After looking back and forth between his two friends, Yusuke's eyes finally landed on Kurama. "Are we okay?"

Giving him a single nod, Kurama replied. "Of course."

There was a brief pause before Kurama then inquired. "Are we still welcome?"

Just as solemnly as Kurama had, Yusuke nodded and replied. "Of course."

Unable to contain himself an longer, Yusuke gave them both a big sloppy grin and waved his arm. "Get your asses in here you two. It's not like we can start the party without you."

The moment they entered the temple, Keiko ran up to greet them. "Kurama, Hiei, you made it!"

After giving Kurama a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Keiko turned to Hiei. When he glared at her, Keiko hesitated, almost making him feel bad. When her big brown eyes seemed to ask permission, Hiei finally sighed and grunted. "Hn."

With a big smile, Keiko gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before turning to the group. "Now that we're all here, we'll have lunch. Since we've got all week to get ready, Yusuke and I decided that today would be just for us and our friends. All the work can wait for tomorrow."

This was met by a round of cheers. The loudest of which was Kuwabara. "Alright, I'm starved!"

Quietly, Kurama and Hiei joined their friends. Keiko, Yukina and Botan all saw to it that everyone had full plates. Yusuke and Kuwabara had a minor skirmish over the last sticky bun. Koenma and Shizuru sat back and watched like they were all children. In other words, it was a normal meal.

After the meal was cleared away, Yusuke called for a sparing match. Quick to take him on, Kuwabara rushed forward. "You're on Urameshi. I'm going to kick your ass."

Laughing, Yusuke shook his head. "Not this time Kuwabara. I think I'd like a crack at Kurama. He and I have some unfinished business to settle."

Even before Kurama opened his mouth to reply, Hiei knew Yusuke didn't stand a chance against the ancient fox. "So, you think you can take me on Yusuke? Better men than you have tried."

Kurama watched as Yusuke sprinted down the porch steps, then turned to taunt him. "I seem to recall that Hiei's had the upper hand with you more than once, and I can take Hiei. So, let's see what you've got Fox Boy."

With one hand on the porch rail, Kurama hopped over it and landed right in front of Yusuke. "This will be fun."

Faster than Yusuke could reach for him, Kurama jumped away and drew his weapon. Before he could blink, Yusuke's shirt was sliced open to reveal his muscular, yet unmarred abs. From the sidelines, the girls cheered. It was Botan however than threw down the challenge. "Come on Kurama! We want to see more! This is Keiko's bachelorette party too you know!"

Realizing what the fairy girl was asking for, Kurama had no trouble complying with her request. One more flick of his wrist, and Yusuke's shirt fell off one shoulder. Kurama was a little surprised to hear, Keiko cheering him on the loudest. "Alright Kurama! Let's see more!"

Finally figuring out what was going on, Yusuke tried harder to dodge Kurama's whip. "Hey, I thought this was going to be a fair fight! How the hell am I supposed to get Kurama's clothes off?"

Before Kurama could register the counter-challenge, Yusuke had blasted the buttons off his shirt and it now hung open revealing his own sculpted chest and abs. At this, the girls went wild. This time it was Shizuru's voice that carried over the others. "Come on Kid! We've seen you, Hiei and even my ugly brother all fight with practically nothing on! It's the redhead's turn to show us some skin!"

As Yusuke circled him, looking for another opportunity, Kurama held up a hand. "Hold on just a moment Yusuke. Let me take my shirt off so it doesn't get ruined."

Much to the girls pleasure, Kurama slipped his shirt off and tossed it to Hiei. "There you go ladies, but let me tell you, that's the only article of my clothing that will be coming off. As for Yusuke, let's have some fun."

Kurama's whip lashed out and swiped the rest of Yusuke's shirt off before he could blink. When the girls cheered louder, Yusuke groaned. "Aw come on Kurama!"

Ignoring the plea for mercy, Kurama lashed out several times at Yusuke's pants, leaving long slits cupping under the Toushin's cheeks. Try as he might, Yusuke couldn't seem to get a good hit in on Kurama anywhere. Within minutes Yusuke's pants were in tatters and his boxers were in danger of falling down. With one hand holding his shorts up and the other held out protectively before him, Yusuke called out. "Okay, Kurama, 'uncle' you win!"

Before him, Kurama paused. "What do you think, ladies? One more pass and you could see it all."

Looking over, Kurama saw Yukina was giggling as Kuwabara tried to cover her eyes. Botan and Shizuru were shouting for more. Kurama's eyes finally landed on Keiko. "As the bride Keiko, you may call for the final blow, or end the match."

When Keiko seemed to consider her decision, Yusuke looked at her in shock. "Aw, come on Honey! You don't really want everyone to see me naked now, do you? Besides, this is my stag party too! I might ask Kurama to have his wicked plants do something to humiliate you out of revenge!"

Decision made, Keiko looked at her friends apologetically. "Sorry girls, the match is over. I declare Kurama the winner."

When Keiko rushed out to raise Kurama's hand in victory, Yusuke made a dash for the house. Before long everyone accept Kurama and Hiei had gone inside. "I thought you had finished playing with him Fox."

Turning, Kurama gave Hiei a startled look. "How could I Hiei? You kept interfering. If he's still interested, I have almost a week until he's married."

Frustrated, Hiei had to fight to keep from shouting at the redhead. "What about his female Fox? Do you think she won't notice you seducing him right under her nose?"

Kurama shrugged. "We'll just have to be careful then."

Seeing the stiff set of Hiei's shoulders, Kurama grinned. "There is an alternative Hiei. You could make me a better offer."

Positive that Hiei would reject his proposal, Kurama sighed as he turned towards the house. "Too bad."

Just as Kurama's foot touched the first step, he heard Hiei behind him. "Deal."

Surprised, Kurama turned back and waited for Hiei to make his offer. "Alright you stupid Fox. I'll give you one week. I will be your lover until after they are mated, but your game with him is over right now. From this moment forward, Yusuke is off limits."

There was a brief pause before Hiei suddenly added more. "And so is everyone else. I don't share!"

Not pausing to question why he was so pleased, Kurama moved forward. "Let's make this clear. For the next week, let's say until the day after the wedding, you and I are exclusive lovers. No matter what, we will be together the entire week, neither of us able to back out of the deal. Agreed?"

Hiei seemed to hesitate. "Just so we're clear, no flirting, kissing, touching, nothing with anyone accept each other for one week. Agreed?"

Almost giddy at the prospect of having Hiei as his for the next week, Kurama suddenly remembered something. "Hiei, wait. I promised my mother that I'd dance with Shizuru at the wedding. Don't ask, it's a long story."

After considering this a moment, Hiei nodded. "Dancing with the girls, for the sake of the wedding, is acceptable."

Taking a step closer, Kurama grinned at Hiei. "Shall we seal our deal with a kiss?"

Before Kurama could even lean closer, Hiei's fingers reach out and wound in his long red hair pulling him in for a kiss. This wasn't the chaste kiss they had shared earlier. This was a mouth open, tongue battling, toe curling, passionate kiss of lovers. By the time Hiei released him, Kurama was panting with need. "Hiei…"

Moving past him, Hiei called over his shoulder. "Everyone is waiting inside Fox."

With his hopes dashed, Kurama slowly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know this is really short, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer for an update. I'm having trouble with this middle part of the story. I think I have the climax figured out, I just need to get there. Even though it's short, I hope you enjoy it. As always thanks for the great reviews.

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day passed incredibly slowly, at least for Kurama. This gave him plenty of time to mull over his and Hiei's on-again, off-again relationship. They had first become lovers during the dark tournament. Though their affair ended with the tournament, it had been briefly rekindled several times over the next few years. Then almost two years ago, Hiei had grown tired of Kurama's fickle heart and ended their relationship altogether.

Only recently, since Kurama began his pursuit of Yusuke in earnest, had Hiei begun indulging the fox's relentless advances and need to play. Now, for another brief moment in time, they would be lovers again. Kurama knew he shouldn't allow the sexual side of their relationship to be reignited yet again, but for some reason he couldn't seem to completely let go of Hiei. Refusing to analyze the reason too closely, Kurama turned his attention back to his friends.

It was getting late and the drinking games had started, but Kurama was careful not to overindulge. Knowing Hiei wasn't much of a drinker, Kurama didn't think he had to keep a close eye on his lover until he saw Yusuke challenging him. "Come on Hiei, this human whiskey is like Kool-Aid to us demons. Let's have a few shots of the good stuff."

Not wanting his plans for the night to be ruined, Kurama tried to step in. "Come on guys, let's not let this little party get out of control."

Surprisingly, Keiko came to their defense. "Oh Kurama, let them have fun. That's what this party is for after all. No one has to drive tonight or work tomorrow for that matter. In fact, I've heard so much about your Makai whiskey, I think I'd like a shot of it myself."

Concerned now for a different reason, Kurama turned his full attention to Keiko and Shizuru who were both holding out shot glasses. When Yusuke willingly offered to fill them, Kurama reached out and snatched the bottle. "That's not such a good idea. Not only does Makai whiskey have a much higher alcohol content than human whiskey, it's also blended with several ingredients that could be poisonous to humans."

Holding out her glass, Botan giggled. "Good thing I'm not human anymore."

Glad to have averted a potential disaster, Kurama smiled. "Ladies, why don't you join me in the kitchen and I'll make you something special. I'll use some of my herbs to safely add a little kick to your drinks and they'll taste a lot better than human or Makai whiskey."

Before Kurama could lead the excited girls away, Hiei snatched the Makai whiskey back and whispered. "Don't worry Fox, it'll take a lot more than this to keep me from having you tonight."

Shivering in anticipation, Kurama followed the girls to the kitchen. Little did he know that in the other room, Yusuke had other ideas. "Check this out Hiei, we'll use it as chasers for our shots."

Not recognizing the label, Hiei frowned. "What the hell is that Detective?"

Yusuke grinned. "I'm not sure, I found it in Raizen's cellar. It's really good shit."

Thinking that nothing could be stronger than the really good Makai whiskey he poured in the shot glasses, Hiei willingly accepted a glass as Yusuke made a toast. "Here's to Kurama."

With a smirk, Hiei raised his glass in salute before downing the shot then drinking from the glass. As his mind registered that Yusuke was right, it really was good, Kuwabara downed a shot of human whiskey and slurred. "Why the hell are we toasting K'rama?"

Grinning at Hiei, Yusuke answered honestly. "Because he's hot Kuwabara."

Mulling this over a moment, Kuwabara finally shrugged and reached for his beer. "Okay."

Watching them all as he sipped a glass of wine from the sidelines, Koenma shook his head and sighed. "Poor Kurama."

Almost an hour later, when Kurama came out of the kitchen with four very tipsy girls, Koenma was still sitting off to the side, however he now looked extremely amused. Kuwabara was passed out with a pillow under his ass. Yusuke swayed slightly as he looked up into the empty bottle of Makai whiskey.

Hiei however was the amusing sight. He was sitting on the floor with his legs spread out before him looking for all the world like he'd just fallen down and either hadn't bothered or wasn't able to get back up. He too had a bottle upturned and was peering inside. "Nope Yusuke, this one's empty too."

Seeing her husband laid out on the floor, Yukina rushed to his side. Shaking her head, Shizuru chuckled and headed off to bed. Seeing all of this, Keiko knew who was at fault. "Yusuke… hic… I said have a good time, not kill anyone! Oh my… hee hee hee… you didn't give him that Makai whiskey, did you?"

Before Yusuke could answer, Hiei spoke up. "Look Woman, the fool did that to himself with human whiskey."

There was a slight pause as Hiei grinned. "Though the little sip of this he took might have helped."

As Hiei and Yusuke both doubled over laughing, Kurama swiped the bottle from the fire demon's hand. After glancing at the label, and taking a sniff, Kurama sighed. "Relax Keiko, it's not poisonous, though the alcohol in here rivals if not exceeds what's in our whiskey. When he wakes up, he'll have one heck of a hangover."

Keiko gave Yusuke a shove. "This is still your fault Yus… hic… uke, so help us get him to bed."

As Yusuke and the girls carried Kuwabara off to bed, Botan giggled. "Ewww, bed. Are we taking Yusuke to bed again? Pleeease!"

Turning, Kurama saw that Botan was curled up in Koenma's lap and his eyebrow rose. Casually, Koenma shrugged. "What? Did you think only a demon could satisfy Yusuke's desire? You weren't the only one with a desire to bed the boy. Botan and I have had our eyes on him for years. When you let Hiei screw things up for you, we stepped in and made him a better offer. I didn't see a down side to me fucking him to my hearts content while my little fairy princess here had her fantasies about him taking her fulfilled. Damn that was hot, watching him make her… scream."

From the floor, Hiei chuckled. "That's priceless. The legendary Yoko Kurama, out foxed by the toddler and the twit."

Glaring as Koenma smiled, Kurama growled. "Shut up Hiei!"

Leaving Hiei on the floor, Kurama turned and left the room. Koenma couldn't help but grin when a very drunk Hiei held a finger up to his lips as if to 'shhh' him. "Oops. Guess that was a touchy subject. Better go find Kurama and see if I'm still getting laid."

Koenma nearly dropped Botan as he laughed at Hiei's attempts to get up off the floor. After several failed attempts, Hiei finally shrugged and rolled over on his side. "I'll go do that right after I take a little nap."

When he regained his composure, Koenma stood with Botan in his arms. At the movement she stirred. "Are we taking Yusuke to bed now K'wenma? I'm horny."

As he carried her to bed, Koenma chuckled. "I told you it was just that once Princess. You'll have to settle for me tonight."

Botan shivered. "Will you do that delicious thing you do with your tongue Koi. You do that so much better than Yusuke."

Kicking the bedroom door shut behind him, Koenma nibbled her ear as he whispered. "Before I'm done with you Princess, you'll remember that I do everything better than Yusuke."

*****

After leaving his friends, Kurama had intended to go to his room. Hearing the commotion down the hall as Yusuke and the girls attempted to get Kuwabara to bed, Kurama decided to take a walk instead. Just as he got to the door however, he heard Yusuke call out to him. "Hey Kurama, wait up."

Suppressing a sigh, Kurama kept walking, almost hoping Yusuke wouldn't follow. Of course he did, and a moment later the two men were walking in the moonlight. When Kurama didn't say a word or even look at him, Yusuke got nervous. "Look Kurama, if you're upset about what happened with Kuwabara, we…"

Holding a hand up, Kurama sighed. "Kuwabara's going to be fine Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded. "Oh. Then this must be about Hiei. I don't know why I wanted to get him smashed. I guess…"

Kurama chuckled. "Hiei was so cute, wasn't he? He must have been having a good time because he can be one mean drunk."

When Yusuke frowned confused, Kurama stopped to look at him. "Yusuke, are you under the impression that I'm upset with you about something?"

Looking away, Yusuke shrugged. "Well, you've never just walked away from me before. Especially not since we've been… well, you know… flirting."

There was a pause before Kurama answered as he remembered what Koenma had said. "I'm not upset with you Yusuke, but I did just learn something that I wanted a chance to think about before we spoke."

After a moments thought, Yusuke shifted nervously. "Something about me."

Hearing that Yusuke's comment wasn't a question, Kurama grinned. "Botan can't keep a secret sober, what makes you think she'd keep one drunk."

Chocolate eyes suddenly widened. "She didn't say anything in front of Keiko did she?"

Amused, Kurama considered his options a moment before letting his friend off the hook. "No Yusuke, Keiko wasn't there. Just Hiei, Koenma and myself."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yusuke nodded. "So, you know what happened. Are you mad that it wasn't you?"

Glazing up at the stars, Kurama shook his head. "Disappointed maybe, but not mad. Let me ask you, was it what you wanted?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Yes and no. I wanted you Kurama. What happened with them was fucking awesome though."

Kurama chuckled. "I imagine it was. You might not have believed this a few weeks ago, but Koenma's reputation in Reikai nearly rivals my reputation as Makai's greatest lover. Put that sexy godling behind you, and the voluptuous Botan beneath you, and I don't doubt that night was one you'll ever forget."

Shivering at the memory, Yusuke let out a moan. "Fuck Kurama, the things they did to me. The things they made me do. I never imagined one man could experience that much pleasure without dying from it."

Glancing at his friend, Kurama gave him a sad smile. "Even if it wasn't me that gave you that pleasure, I'm happy for you."

Not liking the idea that he had disappointed the beautiful redhead, Yusuke slipped an arm around his waist. "I'm not married yet Kurama. Everyone is probably passed out by now. No one would miss us if we slipped away for a while."

For a fraction of a second, Kurama considered the idea. "Yusuke, we're here with your bride-to-be and all of our friends to prepare for your wedding. Us having an affair now would be in poor taste to say the least. Not to mention, we could easily get caught."

Removing his arm, Yusuke gave Kurama a strange look. "Kurama, are you worried that Keiko would catch us, or Hiei?"

Surprised by the Toushin's insight, Kurama smirked. "I did kind of promise Hiei that I'd give up on you."

More than a little disappointed himself now, Yusuke sighed. "So you and Hiei are officially together now."

Startled by the assumption, Kurama shook his head. "No, not exactly. Hiei considered it dishonorable of me to pursue you right under Keiko's nose, so we agreed on a temporary exclusive relationship, until just after the wedding."

Turning, Yusuke gave Kurama a look of disbelief. "So once again, you chose Hiei over me. Do you love him that much?"

Annoyed by the word that he hated so much, Kurama almost growled. "I do not love him! I don't believe in love. Hiei is just.. special to me. He's incredibly sexy, and a passionate lover. That's all."

Before Yusuke could respond, Kurama gave an impatient sigh. "It's late Yusuke. You should go check on Keiko, she had quite a lot to drink. As for me, I'm going to find my sexy fire demon and take him to bed."

Without waiting for Yusuke's reply, Kurama turned and walked back to the main house. As expected he found Hiei still on the floor where he'd left him. Smiling at how cute the deadly demon looked curled up on his side, fast asleep, Kurama knelt on one knee beside him. Reaching out to brush Hiei's hair out of his eyes, Kurama shook his head. "This is all your fault Hiei. I said no to him for you, and you're out cold. Where the hell does that leave me tonight?"

When Kurama reached down to scoop Hiei up, the fire demon's arms seemed to instinctively wrap around his neck. As Hiei's face settled against his cheek, he whispered in his sleep. "K'rama."

With a sigh, Kurama stood and headed down the hall. Walking past the room that had been assigned to Hiei, went straight to his own room. Gently kicking the door shut, Kurama set Hiei on the bed. In only a few deft moves, Kurama stripped Hiei naked and had him tucked under the covers.

With one last longing glance at Hiei, Kurama stripped and joined him in bed. Even though he knew sex was out of the questions, the lure of holding the sexy demon's naked body was too much and Kurama pulled Hiei into his arms. Even unconscious, Hiei snuggled against him with a sigh. "My Fox."

With a smile, Kurama kissed his temple and whispered. "Good night my Dragon."

The sleepy whisper he got in return, robbed Kurama of sleep for most of the night. "Love you K'rama."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for being patient. I know this story is progressing slowly but for some reason I haven't been in the mood to write the lemon. Since ultimately that is where this is headed, I didn't want to disappoint anyone by skipping over it.

I also want to thank all of you that reviewed. It means a lot that you like my stories. I love hearing from all of you. I hope you enjoy this, a lot is going on in my life right now and I'm trying to keep this light and humorous as opposed to the crap life is throwing at me.

**Chapter 4**

Bright light streaming through the window assaulted Hiei's eyes like knives stabbing them. With a groan he tried to pull a pillow over his head only to stop when every movement proved too painful. Deciding that braving the light was the lesser of two evils, Hiei dared to crack his eyes open. When he finally forced his lids up, it took a moment for his eyes to focus.

The first thing his blurry eyes became aware of was a rose on the table by the bed. Carefully reaching for the rose, Hiei saw other items laying by it. Three little white pills sat before a glass of water. Beside them was a pair of dark glasses. With the pain in his head overruling the ridiculous notion of wearing glasses, Hiei reached for them first. Then he scooped up the pills and popped them in his mouth.

Though the pills had a bitter taste going down, it was too much work to reach for the water. Gingerly laying his head back on the pillow, Hiei closed his eyes and waited for the pills to work. He didn't know how much time passed before the stabbing pain in his head dulled enough for him to attempt to move again.

Rising slowly, Hiei found his clothes draped over a chair. With slow careful movements Hiei donned his pants and shirt. Looking down at his boots laying on the floor and imagining the pain it would cause to bend over and get them, Hiei stepped over them and walked out of the room barefoot. Heading first to the bathroom, Hiei found Kurama's bag on the counter and dug around for his toothbrush.

Feeling a little better with the nasty taste out of his mouth, Hiei poked his head in the kitchen. When Yukina looked up from her work and saw him she smiled. "Hiei-san, you're up."

When Hiei cringed at her bright voice she lowered it guiltily. "Oops, sorry. Here, Kurama left you something to eat."

Taking a plate out of the oven, Yukina set it on the counter for him. Just looking at the food on the plate made Hiei nauseous. Seeing this, Yukina offered softly. "How about I make you some toast?"

When Hiei nodded slowly, she took the plate away and dropped bread in the toaster. Between the sunglasses, the pills and the toast, Hiei was starting to feel a little better. When he would have left the kitchen, Hiei turned back to the little Koorime with a little blush. "Thank you for the toast."

Yukina gave him a big smile. "You're very welcome Hiei-san. Oh, if you're looking for Kurama, he's out in the east building. The one closest to the forest."

After giving her a curious look as to how she knew he would be looking for Kurama, Hiei turned away. Even with the dark glasses, Hiei had to squint against the bright sunlight as he made his way to the east building. Just off the porch was a pile of rubbish to which Kurama was adding a handful of filthy wet rags. Seeing Hiei, Kurama smiled. "Morning Dragon."

Stepping up on the porch, Hiei grunted. "Hn."

Knowing how bad Hiei must be feeling, Kurama held out his arms. Without hesitation, Hiei stepped into them and laid his head against the redhead's shoulder. When long fingers slipped under the hair at the back of his neck and began to gently but firmly massage away the remains of his headache, Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and moaned. "Mmm Foxie, don't stop."

Smiling at the out of character comment, Kurama held him close. "As nice as this is Dragon, Yusuke and Kuwabara are coming."

When Kurama would have released him, Hiei growled and held him tighter. Startled to realize Hiei was willing to make their relationship known even to Kuwabara, Kurama weighed his options. Before he could make up his mind whether to resist or concede, Hiei turned his head and nuzzled his lips seductively against his neck.

Distracted, it was a moment before Kurama heard his friends arguing as they pulled a large flatbed cart with furniture on it. "Keep pulling Kuwabara, we're almost there."

Kuwabara's response was more of a moan. "Damn it Urameshi, shut up! My head hurts."

The laugh that followed, made Kuwabara cringe. "Maybe you could get Kurama to kiss it and make it better. It seems to be working for Hiei."

In the moment of silence that followed, Kurama turned to see Kuwabara's stunned expression. To make matters worse, Hiei lifted his head and growled. "Find your own hangover cure Fool. Kurama is mine."

Holding his breath, Kurama waited for Kuwabara's reaction. "Uh, Kurama, are you okay with him doing that?"

Taking a tentative breath, Kurama nodded calmly. "Yes I am. Are you okay with it Kuwabara?"

Noticing that his friends were all watching him, Kuwabara shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. It is kind of weird though. I mean that's Hiei acting all lovey-dovey with you. So, are you guys getting married or whatever it is demon's do when they're in love?"

Feeling Kurama stiffen in his arms, Hiei sighed and stepped away allowing the redhead to answer. "Demon's mate Kuwabara, not marry. And since Hiei and I are not in love that will never happen. In Makai, it's not uncommon for demons as close as we are to become… lovers of convenience."

Kurama had moved to the edge of the porch as he spoke, therefore he didn't see Hiei flinch at the impersonal way he referred to their relationship. Kuwabara was stunned speechless by the heartless comment that visibly hurt the fire demon. As if wanting to confirm what he'd seen and heard, Yusuke rephrased Kurama's words. "In other words, friends with benefits. That's a pretty heartless thing to say in front of your lover."

As Kurama continued, Yusuke and Kuwabara saw Hiei's usual mask of indifference go up. "I've lived a long time Yusuke. I've given and received the promise of love more times than I care to remember, and every time that promise was broken. Sometimes it was broken by choice, either theirs or mine. Others by design, destiny or even death. Never once did I get the happily ever that love promises. So I'll never be naive enough to believe in love again. Hiei knows how I feel and isn't stupid enough to fall in love with me."

The fact that Hiei turned away at this belied Kurama's words. When he spoke, Hiei was clearly annoyed. "Enough of this ridiculous conversation. For the time being, Kurama and I are lovers. That's all you fools need to know. Now what the hell are we doing out here?"

Eager to change the subject, Kurama turned to his lover. "We talked about it this morning, and there won't be enough room in the main house for everyone. Since this building and the north building are in fairly good repair and have been sitting empty, we decided to set them up with furniture from the storeroom."

Taking Hiei's hand, Kurama pulled him into the building. "Both buildings were built about sixty years ago as dorm rooms for Genkai and Taguro's students. Each has three rooms as well as their own bathroom, so we're going to set them up with a small living room and two bedrooms. Shizuru and her parents will stay in the north building while you, me and my parents will stay here."

Looking around, Hiei tried to visualize the picture of the little house Kurama had painted. "Hn, don't worry Fox, I'll stay in the forest so your mother won't find out about us."

Kurama turned Hiei to face him. "That might be hard to explain to my parents Dragon, since this is your house we'll be staying in."

When Hiei frowned, Kurama smiled. "I thought it would be a good idea for you to have a place of your own for when you come to the Ningenkai. When I mentioned it to the others, they thought it was a great idea. It's the closest building to the portal you usually use to come from Makai. It's away from town, so there won't be a lot of annoying ningens to bother you. And of course it's close to Yukina, so you can continue to keep an eye on her without you having to tell her who you are."

Though Kurama's explanation made sense, Hiei couldn't help but be disappointed. Once the wedding was over, their temporary agreement was over. By giving him his own place, that left no reason for Hiei to go to Kurama's for a place to sleep. In essence ,Kurama was also eliminating any chance that their relationship would ever be rekindled in the future. Feigning interest in his new home, Hiei turned away, hoping Kurama wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes. "Hn."

Misinterpreting Hiei's grunt, Kurama wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders from behind and whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you approve Dragon. Now I won't worry about you so much."

From outside, Yusuke called. "Come on you two. Kuwabara and I loaded this cart and hauled it all the way here. The least you can do is help unload it."

Luckily Kurama released him and went to help. This gave Hiei a moment to regain his composure before joining them. Three hours and two cartloads of furniture later, they were almost done and Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone to move the furniture into the other building.

Hiei stood aside and watched as Kurama helped Yukina make the beds with the linens she had brought. "Oh Hiei-San, your little house is coming together nicely. I'm so happy you'll be so close to me. I don't know why, but I always feel better when you're here. I think it's because I associate you with my brother. Since I can't be with him, at least I can make sure you are safe and cared for."

Knowing Hiei was too embarrassed to respond, Kurama went to him and drew his lover close to his side. "Thank you Yukina. Now neither one of us will have to worry about our Dragon, at least while he's here in the Ningenkai."

Leaning over, Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek. Blushing at the unusual show of affection, Yukina giggled. "I think I'll go see if the others need help."

When Yukina was gone, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and gave him a passionate kiss. When Kurama pulled away, Hiei found that the sly fox had maneuvered them near the bed. Hiei's blood heated up when Kurama sat on the bed and leaned back on his hands and purred. "What do you think Dragon? This will be much more private when we make love than being in the main house with the others. Now you won't have to gag me to keep me quiet… unless you want to of course."

Wondering if any of Kurama's earlier words of concern were real, or if the horny fox was just looking for a secluded place for them to have sex, Hiei shook his head and grunted. "Hn, get up you horny fox. You'll have to wait until later to find out just what I intend to do to you."

Kurama ran a long slender leg up over Hiei's hip and tried to hook around his waist to pull him down on the bed. "Oh come on Hiei, you broke your word and got so drunk you couldn't do any more than sleep on me last night. Please lover, I'm tired of being patient."

Though he was tempted, Hiei swatted Kurama's leg aside and stepped back. "Not now Fox, my sister or one of those idiots could walk in at any moment."

With a sigh, Kurama rose from the bed. "Alright Dragon, but don't expect to get any sleep tonight, you owe me double for leaving me unsatisfied last night. Now lets go help the others. The sooner the work is done, the sooner we can come back here and you can make love to me."

Though he dreaded this day as he had so many others spent with his former teammates, Hiei found himself pleasantly surprised today. Normally he was forced to watch alone as Yusuke and Kuwabara flirted, touched and kissed Keiko and Yukina. This time however was different. This time his and Kurama's relationship was not a secret.

The first time he turned away from the sight of Kuwabara kissing Yukina, Kurama was right there kissing him. As Yusuke flirted with Keiko, Kurama flirted with him. By the end of the day, Kurama had Hiei initiating their touches and kisses. Flirting however Hiei left to the master, and Kurama proved again and again that he was indeed the master. By the time dinner was over and they were all relaxing in the living room Hiei couldn't wait to get Kurama back to what he was reluctantly accepting as his house.

Shizuru had gone back into town because she had to work the next day. The girls were tiredly nestled against Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei sat on the floor, Kurama was stretched out beside him, his head rested in the fire demon's lap. "Mmm Hiei, this is nice. I'm almost too comfortable to go to bed."

Kurama yelped as his head suddenly hit the floor. "Hiei!"

Yusuke busted up laughing when Hiei dumped Kurama's head from his lap and stood up, then reached for the redhead's hand to haul him up from the floor. "Damn Kurama. It doesn't look like Hiei likes the idea of you not wanting to go to bed with him."

Looking over his shoulder as Hiei dragged him from the room, Kurama winked at his friends. "I had to say something to get under Hiei's skin or he might have sat here all night."

Everyone laughed when Hiei gave Kurama's arm a rough tug, pulling him from sight. Excited at the prospect of finally being alone with his lover, Kurama chuckled. "Alright Lover, I'm coming. You don't need to be so rough."

Pulling Kurama off the porch, Hiei turned with a gleam. "I thought you liked it rough Fox."

At the thought of Hiei dominating him, Kurama shivered. "Gods Hiei hurry. I can't wait much longer."

Both demons were now running across the yard. Before they reached the east building, Hiei turned to Kurama. "Did you want to play first Kurama? We would have the whole forest for our playground."

Kurama shook his head. "Not tonight Dragon. I've been waiting too long to have you as my lover again."

Together they entered the building that had been turned into Hiei's house. By unspoken agreement, both men stripped as they made their way to the bedroom strewing clothes across the living room. Expecting Kurama to drag him straight to the bed, Hiei was surprised when the redhead stepped before him and gently kissed him. "I thought you were anxious for me to take you Fox?"

Trailing kisses down to Hiei's neck, Kurama purred. "I want that more than I've ever wanted anything Hiei, but first I'd like to worship that incredible body of yours a moment."

Hiei couldn't move as Kurama's hands and mouth moved across his skin. The soft fingers that caressed him made him sigh. The moist lips and tongue that tasted him made him gasp. When those same lips parted to engulf his length Hiei moaned. "Kurama!"

Pleased with his lover's reaction, Kurama swallowed and raked his teeth over Hiei's cock. "Gods Fox, when you're done with me, I'm going to bend you over and fuck you like never before."

Kurama loved it when Hiei talked dirty, and moaned in response. This only excited Hiei more as he grabbed a fist full of red hair and climaxed. "Kuram-AHHH!"

After catching his breath, Hiei looked down at the creature kneeling before him. Kurama had never looked more beautiful. His long red hair was tussled from where Hiei's fingers were still buried in it and his big green eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Now it's your turn Foxie."

Reaching for Kurama's hand, Hiei used it, and the firm grip he still had on the back of his lover's head, to draw him to his feet and into his arms. Kurama didn't have time to do more than gasp as Hiei laid claim to his lips. With their naked bodies pressed together, Kurama was grateful for the support when the passionate kiss buckled his knees.

Before he could even comprehend they had moved Kurama found himself laid out on the bed with Hiei kissing and nipping his way down his body. Sensitive from lack of attention, Kurama's flesh quivered with each touch. Before long Hiei was pushing between Kurama's thighs to lick at his erection. Smirking at the twitching member before him, Hiei looked up mischievously. "You like my tongue licking you, don't you Foxie?"

Frustrated, Kurama nodded frantically. "Gods yes Hiei! Please don't stop!"

Enjoying the fox's predicament, Hiei smirked. "You beg so pretty Kurama. It's been a long time since I've heard that dirty little mouth of yours beg me for more."

Pushing up on his elbows, Kurama panted. "Please Dragon, wrap your lips around me and suck me hard. I want to watch my cock slide in and out of your sexy mouth."

Kurama cried out when Hiei honored his request. For several minutes green eyes locked with red as Hiei's mouth moved on Kurama. Soon though, Kurama wanted more. Stretching toward the table by the bed, Kurama grabbed the bottle of oil he had placed there earlier. After bending his knees and spreading his legs wider, Kurama popped the top on the oil. "Please Dragon, touch me. Get me ready to receive that big hard cock of yours."

Without releasing Kurama from his mouth, Hiei held out one of his hands. Kurama immediately slathered his fingers with oil then quickly set the bottle aside. A moment later Kurama cried out when Hiei touched him intimately. It didn't take long for Hiei to turn Kurama's cry to a moan. "AHHH YES! More Hiei, I want more!"

Within minutes Kurama was thrashing on the bed, teetering on the brink of release. Just as his climax was about to crash over him, Hiei removed his mouth and hand. "Damn you Hiei! What the hell…?"

Before Kurama could finish, Hiei flipped him over. "You're not getting off that easy Fox. Get up on your knees so I can fuck you the way I promised."

Scampering to his knees, Kurama spread them wide then looked over his shoulder. "Please Hiei, take me! I've waited so long for you!"

Grabbing the slender hips before him, Hiei slammed his cock to the hilt within his lover's body. Not even Hiei's thorough preparation had prepared Kurama to be taken so suddenly. His cry of surprise and a bit of pain was quickly turning to moans pleasure however as Hiei began to move inside him and strong fingers stroked his erection. "Oh Hiei YES! Just like that! I love it when you take me hard."

As Hiei pounded into to him, Kurama heard him growl. "You'd better hold on then Foxie. You're not the only one that's waited a long time for this, and I'm in no hurry for it to be over."


	5. Chapter 5

OMG, I can't believe I've left this story so long without an update. Unfortunately life still hasn't cut me any slack. My sister, the one who's son died in June, has been diagnosed with lung cancer (yes she smokes). Just as we're getting all her treatments started, I had to have surgery. Nothing too bad for me just a hysterectomy. In fact, I think it's the only good thing that's happened to me in a long time… NO MORE PERIODS!!! To all that add one of my husband's oldest friends dying, and my girlfriend losing a kidney to cancer, and life just sucks right now.

I know this pathetically short chapter won't make up for the long delay, but I haven't felt much like writing lately. I promise not to leave this unfinished. In fact I have quite a bit more planned for this story. I just can't promise my usual quick updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank all of you for the great reviews. I love every one of them.

Oh yeah, HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone.

**Chapter 5**

The first think Kurama was aware of were the somewhat unpleasant aches from some of the most intimate places on his body. Remembering the wicked things Hiei had done to him to give him those aches, Kurama smirked. When Kurama rolled onto his back and moaned, an amused voice came from across the room. "You said I owed you double and wanted it rough Foxie. I hope you're not regretting that request."

Stretching his tight muscles, Kurama smiled. "No regrets here Lover. You were worth every ache I have."

Hiei gave him a mischievous grin. "Yeah, but can you walk?"

Trying not to laugh, Kurama gave him a pretty pout. "You could always carry me every where today Dragon."

A dark eye brow rose over ruby eyes. "Hn. More likely you're going to get your lazy ass out of that bed and into the hot bath I just ran for you and soak until you can walk again."

All teasing aside, Kurama's eyes lit up. "Ah, a hot bath sounds like heaven."

Gingerly, Kurama managed to sit up and rise from the bed. Watching him limp to the bathroom, Hiei finally took pity on the redhead and slipped under his arm to help. Smiling, Kurama allowed his lover to help him into the tub. "Thank you Hiei."

Moaning as he was enveloped in the water's soothing warmth, Kurama sank in up to his neck. "Mmm, this is just what I needed. I'll be good as new in no time. Especially if you take those pants off and join me."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei grunted. "Horny fox. Even if last night wasn't enough to practically render you a cripple, Yukina is headed this way. I'm going to take care of her while you relax."

Giving Kurama a quick kiss, then making his escape before he could be dragged down in the water, Hiei ran to the living room to scoop up their clothes and toss them in the bedroom just seconds before Yukina knocked and poked her head in the door. Seeing him there, she rushed in excitedly. "Good morning Hiei-San."

Shifting awkwardly, Hiei replied quietly. "Morning. Yukina, when are you going to just call me Hiei like everyone else?"

With a shy grin, the Koorime shrugged. "I guess it's my way of letting you know you're special, the way I'd like to make my brother feel special if he were here."

Wondering how the little demon always managed to make him feel so guilty, Hiei changed the subject. "Oh. So, what do you have planned for us today?"

Yukina smiled. "I was hoping you and Kurama would help me in the garden. I thought you could help me set up for the wedding ceremony while Kurama works his magic and makes it beautiful."

Though he was more afraid of spending the day in the garden with his sister than facing the most powerful demon in battle, Hiei nodded. "We'll do whatever you need Yukina. Kurama's taking a bath, so he'll join us later."

Knowing Kurama would find him when he was ready, Hiei followed Yukina to the garden. It was over an hour later before Kurama wandered into the garden. It was all the Youko could do to contain his amusement at the sight before him. Hiei was standing on a bench with a vine tangled around his ankles. Yukina was sitting at his feet attempting to remove the offending vine. "Hold still Hiei-san. I almost have it."

Unable to hide his laughter any more, Kurama chuckled. "Hello you two. You look like you're having fun."

The moment he saw Kurama, Hiei growled. "Damn it Kurama, get these vicious things off of me. They've been after me all morning."

With little more than a flare of the Youko's ki, the vine instantly released Hiei and sought out it's master. With a smile, Kurama lavished the vine as well as the other plants in the garden with his attention. "I'm sorry my precious babies. I've been neglecting you haven't I? You mustn't attack my lover though just because you sense me on him."

Yukina giggled at Kurama's explanation as Hiei hopped down from the bench. "I tried to tell Hiei-san that's all they were doing, but he was convinced they were trying to eat him."

With the plants calmed down, Kurama moved to Hiei's side. "Though I'll admit, you are rather tasty Hiei, none of the plants I have in Yukina's garden are carnivorous."

Hiei blushed and swatted him away when the Youko leaned over to lick at his neck. "Stupid Fox. Now, why are you here and not the redhead?"

Giving Hiei a wicked grin, Kurama glanced briefly at Yukina before answering. "Lover, are you sure you want me to answer that in front of your… Yukina?"

Remembering how sore the redhead had been after their lovemaking the night before, Hiei blushed and changed the subject. "Never mind. Just get to work on these plants of yours. Yukina wants the garden beautiful for the wedding."

Seeing Yukina's knowing smile, Kurama knew she wasn't fooled by their evasive comments and gave her a wink. "If that's what our sweet Yukina wants, then beautiful the garden shall be."

Seeing they had things under control, Yukina excused herself to go start lunch. The moment she was gone Kurama captured Hiei in his arms. The half-hearted struggle Hiei put up quickly had them tumbling to the ground. With Hiei pinned to the ground beneath him, Kurama swooped down for a deep kiss. All resistance was forgotten as Hiei wrapped his arms around the Youko's neck. The moment he lifted his head though, Hiei asked about his other lover. "I didn't hurt him… you… did I?"

Smiling, Kurama shook his head. "No Hiei, I'm fine. Giving my human form a chance to recoup was just an excuse to let me out to play before the humans show up for the wedding."

After sighing his relief, Hiei pushed Kurama over and rolled the Youko beneath him. "In that case…"

With the plants guarding their privacy, Kurama happily submitted as Hiei lay claim to his lips and more.

* * *

With nothing to hide from their friends, Hiei and Kurama openly enjoyed the next few days together. That time however was short lived with the impending arrival of Kurama's parents, as well as Kuwabara and Keiko's. With Kurama's parents due any minute, Hiei watched Kurama clean up. "So, I guess this is it Fox."

Knowing what Hiei meant, Kurama finished folding a futon next to their bed and turned to him with a smile. "It doesn't have to be Hiei. We'll just have to be more discreet with my parents around. They'll see the futon and think I'm sleeping there, but I'll really be in the bed with you."

Shaking his head, Hiei scoffed. "Fox, with as loud as you are, there's no way we can have sex with your parents in the next room. We'll just have to accept that our time together is over."

Gold flickered in the green eyes that bored into Hiei. "You promised me until after the wedding Hiei and I intend to hold you to that promise. We'll just have to be more creative as well as discreet with our play time."

Kurama leaned in for a playful kiss only to be disappointed when Hiei pulled away after only a moment. "Shiori just arrived Fox."

With a sigh, Kurama kissed him again before turning away. "I'll be right back Dragon."

Almost half an hour passed as Hiei waited uncomfortably for Kurama to return with his parents. When he did, Hiei was waiting for them on the porch. Spotting him, Shiori smiled. "Oh Hiei, it's so lovely out here. What a wonderful place for you live."

Beside her Kazuya nodded. "Hello Hiei, thank you for welcoming us into your home."

Knowing Kurama would expect him to be courteous, Hiei returned the nod. "It's no less than Shiori has offered me many times."

Smiling his gratitude at Hiei's comment, Kurama carried a suitcase up the steps. "Let's all go inside."

Once inside Kurama showed his parents to the guest room. "There's plenty of time for you to get settled before we have to get ready for the wedding."

Taking in the nice room, Shiori smiled. "Hiei, your little house is lovely. I'm sure you must enjoy the solitude out here."

Just when Hiei would have answered, something obviously caught his attention. Seeing the look in Hiei's eyes, Kurama's senses kicked in. "Hiei, wait…"

Before Kurama could finish, Hiei flitted out the door. Ignoring his parent's shocked expressions, Kurama raced after Hiei as he called over his shoulder. "Mother, Father, please wait here!"

Hearing the urgency in her son's voice, Shiori hurried after him. "Shuuichi, what's going on?"

Shiori reached the front porch just in time to see Kurama vault over the side railing and disappear around the side of the house. With Kazuya right on her heals, Shiori rushed down the steps and around the side of the house. She didn't get far however before strong hands grabbed her by the arms. "Shiori, no!"

Forced to stop, Shiori followed her husband's gaze to the edge of the forest. In the distance they saw Hiei brandishing a sword against what looked to be an eight foot tall blue monster. It had huge black eyes, scraggly razor-sharp looking teeth and long clawed hands. Shiori cried out when the monster swung a large clawed hand at Hiei. Deftly dodging the attack, Hiei struck with his sword.

Kazuya pulled his wife back even further when their son pulled what appeared to be a red flower from his hair that suddenly lengthened into a long whip. As Kurama reached Hiei's side, the monster appeared to have been sliced to pieces. The two humans continued to stared in shock when Hiei and Kurama both seemed to defy gravity as they jumped away from the fallen monster. A moment later they saw why. The fallen pieces of the blue monster each rose in the form of several smaller monsters.

Shiori hadn't even realized she was screaming for Hiei and her son until she heard her husband's sharp command. "Shiori, quiet! Shuuichi and Hiei don't need you distracting them right now!"

With her hands covering her mouth, Shiori could only watch in horror from Kazuya's arms as every strike of Kurama's whip or Hiei's sword created more of the blue monsters. Shiori and Kazuya both jumped in surprise when only a minute later, Yusuke and Kuwabara went running past them.

From where they stood, Kurama's parents could just barely hear him call out. "Kuwabara, no! Don't use your sword! It only creates more of them!"

When Kuwabara had run past, they hadn't seen a weapon, now he held what appeared to be a glowing golden sword. By now the four men were facing off against almost two dozen blue monsters. Yusuke's voice was the next to pierce the air. "If you can't slice them, then I'll just have to shoot them!"

Again Shiori and Kazuya didn't see a weapon, only Yusuke's finger pointing like a gun at the monsters. Another scream escaped Shiori's lips when a blast of light came from Yusuke's finger and one of monsters fell and didn't get back up.

As if all of that wasn't enough to stun the Hatanakas, a fire ball suddenly appeared in Hiei's hand before he hurled it at another of the monsters. With a cry of pain, the monster was reduced to a pile of ash in seconds. Kuwabara's cheer drew their attention next. "Way to go Hiei! Light me up and let's get rid of these demons!"

When Kuwabara held out his sword, another fire ball appeared in Hiei's hand. This one lit the sword on fire. Without another thought, Kuwabara slashed at a demon closing in on him with his flaming sword. This one too was easily destroyed. Seeing this, Kurama smiled and before Hiei could protest his swished his whip through the fire ball. "Come on Dragon, let's join the fight!"

Shiori could easily see that Hiei wasn't happy about something, and reluctantly followed the redhead into the fight. So fast, that they almost couldn't follow the action, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara began killing the blue monsters. Just when it looked like they would be victorious without so much as an injury, one of the blue monsters attacked Hiei from behind sinking it's vicious teeth into his shoulder.

Seeing his lover fight to remove the demon, Kurama screamed. "HIEI!"

Watching Kurama rush to Hiei's aid, Shiori nearly fainted. One moment her beautiful redheaded son was there, the next a tall slender creature with long silver hair, pointy ears and a long tail was where he had been. The transformation was so quick, Shiori couldn't believe her eyes.

By the time the silver creature reached his side, Hiei had pulled the blue monster from his shoulder and thrown it to the ground. With a flip of the flaming whip her son had wielded, Shiori saw the silver creature kill the blue monster. Hiei however had fallen to his knees, blood gushing from the wound on his shoulder.

With a cry, the silver creature dropped to his knees and pulled Hiei into his arms. "HIEI!"


	6. Chapter 6

First I want to thank all of you for being so patient and especially for all the good wishes. Life is on cruise control right now but I'm not sure how long that will last. My sister seemed to handle her radiation treatments fairly well, but now they've started chemo and she seems a little more out of it.

Unfortunately this story is progressing slowly. I get what I think are really good ideas, but then before I can get them written down, I forget. It seems like almost every one of my stories has a chapter like this one, where for almost half a chapter Kurama has to explain everything to his mother. I'm not sure I'm done with Shiori's reaction yet though. Maybe I'll let it sink in then make her flip out or something.

Oh well, I hope you enjoy what I've given you. As usual this story will take a few more roller coaster twists before it's finished. So I hope to do better as it progresses.

**CHAPTER 6**

Even from dozens of yards away, Shiori could hear the fear in the silver creatures cry. "HIEI!"

Unaware that his mother was watching, Kurama drew a seed from his hair. With a surge of his ki, the Youko coaxed the plant to circle Hiei's arm. A moment later the plants large leaves wrapped themselves around Hiei's shoulder covering his wound. Brushing a hand across Hiei's cheek, Kurama leaned down to kiss him tenderly. "Don't worry Dragon, I've got you."

After kissing Hiei again, Kurama picked him up in his arms and headed towards the house. Only when he heard Yusuke's "Oh shit!" did Kurama notice Shiori and Kazuya's shocked faces watching him. With Hiei seriously wounded, he pushed concern for them aside and carried Hiei past them. As he sprinted up the porch steps, Kurama heard Kuwabara call out. "Hold on Hiei! I'll get Yukina!"

Though he was always grateful for his friends, he was never more so than when he heard Yusuke with his parents. "Shiori, Kazuya, I know you've seen a lot of shocking things this afternoon, but I'm sure Kurama will explain everything soon. Let's go inside. Even though we got that thing, we don't want to take any chances."

Entering the house, they saw Kurama settle Hiei in one of the living room chairs. With a frown, Yusuke questioned. "Kurama, shouldn't you put him on the bed?"

Without looking up as he checked the plant on Hiei's shoulder, Kurama answered. "No Yusuke, blue mountain demon venom is lethal. The poison will only spread faster if I lay him down."

Seeing Hiei struggle to keep his eyes open, Kurama drew another seed from his hair and made it grow. "You need to stay awake Dragon. I'm going to give you something that will help you fight the poison."

Taking several leaves from the new plant, Kurama put them in his mouth and chewed them. Ignoring his mother's shocked gasp, Kurama placed his lips on Hiei's, feeding him the leaves he had chewed. Using the kiss to entice Hiei to take the leaves, the Youko didn't pull back until the fire demon had swallowed it all.

Shiori blushed when the creature she was beginning to believe was her son began to pull away and Hiei's lips attempted to follow. As Kurama check the plant on Hiei's shoulder again, Shiori finally found her voice. "Wha… what is that plant doing?"

Drawing a shaky breath, Kurama hesitantly turned to meet her gaze. "Its leaves have tendrils that are boring into his flesh to draw out the poison. As soon as I'm sure Hiei's life is no longer in danger, Yukina can heal him."

As if on cue, Kuwabara opened the door and Yukina came rushing in. Seeing Kurama kneeling at Hiei's side and the plant on his shoulder, Yukina moved to his other side and placed a hand on his chest. "Kazuma described a blue mountain demon. Kurama, how quickly did your plant go after the poison?"

Kurama's attention was quickly returned to his wounded lover. "Within a minute Yukina, but it doesn't appear to be feeding anymore. Can you check to see if it's safe to remove it?"

Before Yukina could answer, Hiei grunted. "I'm fine Fox. Now get that thing off of me. I always knew one of your plants would eat me someday."

Seeing Yukina's nod of approval, Kurama reached for his plant and it quickly released itself onto it's master's hand. Everyone watched as Kurama lovingly caressed the plant, then were surprised when they watched as it died. "Thank you my pet. Your sacrifice for my Dragon is appreciated."

A moment later, the dead plant had shrunk back to a seed and Kurama set it aside. He then watched intently as Yukina's hands moved to Hiei's wounds. So much had happened in the past hour, Kurama could only smile when his parents gasped as Hiei's wounds closed one by one. Knowing Hiei was alright now, Kurama sighed and began to turn toward his parents. Hiei stopped him however, with a tug on his hair. "Not so fast Fox. You're next."

Trying not to meet his gaze, Kurama shrugged. "It's nothing Hiei. I'll tend to it later."

Hiei growled. "Did you think I wouldn't notice that you've been using your left hand Kurama? If it's nothing then show me your right hand."

With a resigned sigh, Kurama held out his right hand. Cupping the closed hand in his palm, Hiei looked up at Yukina. When she gently pulled his fingers open, Kurama hissed. "Oh Kurama. Hiei's right, I need to heal these burns. Why would you try to hide these from us?"

Hiei grunted, when Kurama looked away as if he was brooding. "Hn. If his flaming whip did this to him, imagine what it did to the human. The stupid Fox just doesn't want his mother to see him wounded."

As Yukina quickly healed his burned hand, she nodded. "Well, since the cat… or fox in this case… is out of the bag, let's get you both healed, then you can talk to Shiori and Kazuya."

Pleading golden eyes turned to Hiei. Without a word from Kurama, Hiei answered. "She's already seen the worst Kurama. Don't you think the one she recognizes as her son should be the one to explain?"

With a reluctant nod, the Youko turned sad golden eyes to Shiori. "I'm sorry."

Then he lowered his head, and Shiori gasped when the silver creature faded away to reveal her beloved redheaded son. "Shuuichi?"

Before Kurama could reply, Hiei grabbed him and pulled him close. Shiori could only watch as Kurama buried his face against Hiei's chest and held tightly to him with his left hand. Kurama was now kneeling between his legs as Hiei growled. "Get his hand Yukina!"

Seeing the burns on her son's curled fingers, Shiori cried out. "Shuuichi!"

Even with his face pressed against Hiei, Shiori could hear Kurama's whimpers as Yukina worked on his hand. Kazuya pulled Shiori into his arms when Yukina pulled Kurama's fingers open to reveal his charred palm. After what she'd seen when Hiei's shoulder was healed, Shiori shouldn't have been surprised when only a few minutes passed and Kurama's hand was completely healed.

Shiori frowned when Kurama stayed in Hiei's arms even after he was healed. As he stroked Kurama's back and hair, Hiei spoke softly. "Kurama used a lot of energy to control his whip while it was on fire and fight while he was being burned. I'm giving him some of my energy to give him some strength back."

Even though she didn't fully understand, Shiori nodded. A short time later, Kurama lifted his head to smile at Hiei. "Thank you Hiei. I feel much better now."

Hiei acknowledged Kurama's thanks by leaning down for a kiss. Knowing that Shiori had already seen so much, Kurama eagerly returned Hiei's tender kiss before sitting back on his heals. When he sighed and turned toward his parents, he was grateful for Hiei's comforting hand stroking his hair. "Mother, Father, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Where would you like me to start?"

Shiori's first question pierced right to Kurama's heart. "Are you my son?"

Even though he'd had this conversation in his head many times over the years, Kurama still considered his answer carefully. "A part of me is, yes. The child you gave birth to was human, but I was born with the soul of a demon. An ancient Youko named Yoko Kurama."

Seeing his parents listening intently, Kurama continued. "I was about five when I became aware that I was part demon. By age ten I could access quite a bit of my demon energy. At sixteen I had become strong enough to use most of my demon powers and take my Youko form. Though a small part of me retains my humanity, I have evolved back into a powerful demon."

As Shiori trembled in his arms, Kazuya knew she was trying to absorb her son's words. Wanting to give her a moment, Kazuya inquired. "Are the others demons too?"

Kurama nodded. "Most of them are. Hiei is a fire demon. Yukina is an ice apparition. Yusuke was born human like I was, but had a demon ancestor. He was killed in a fight a few years ago and his dormant Mazaku genes revived him, transforming him into a full demon."

Hiei rolled his eyes when Kuwabara raised his hand. "I'm human, but I have psychic abilities and can use my spirit energy to form my spirit sword."

This peaked Kazuya's interest. "Yes I noticed you all used different weapons. Does that mean you all have different abilities?"

Reaching into his hair, Kurama withdrew a seed that he easily transformed into a beautiful red rose then handed it to Shiori. "Yes Father, we do. I am a plant manipulator. As a fire demon Hiei can use fire or supplement a weapon by adding fire. He also has a Jagon eye and can control a spirit dragon from the depths of spirit world."

Using his now healed hand, Kurama reached out and caressed the dragon tattoo on Hiei's arm before he continued. "Yusuke uses his demon energy in bursts like a gun, or transforms it into a wave of energy for larger attacks. As you saw, Yukina has trained to use her demon energy as a healer, though she can use ice the same way Hiei can use fire."

Shiori seemed to have calmed down and was now quite intrigued. "The way you all fought together, it was almost like a dance. And you ran and jumped like nothing I have ever seen. As demons do you have other abilities?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes Mother, as demons our psychic abilities are many times that of most humans. Kuwabara is a rare exception to that. As to our strength, demons are ranked on different levels depending on their strength. Yusuke is a demon king and Hiei is a demon lord and heir to a demon king, therefore they have attained high S-class, which is one of the highest levels. I am just a bit below them at S-class."

Hiei grunted. "Hn, but at his age, he could still kick our ass if he put his mind to it."

Looking at each of them, Kazuya frowned. "What does he mean Shuuichi? You aren't much older than they are."

Kurama turned to glare at Hiei before answering his step-father. "In human terms I'm only a year older than Yusuke and Kuwabara. In demon terms however, I am considerably older. Yusuke has only been a demon for a few years, so he is just a child. Hiei is just over a hundred, which to a demon is barely an adult. As a Youko however, I am over a thousand years old. My vast knowledge and experience gives me an advantage over their youth and strength."

Alarmed, Shiori gasped. "He… you… are over a thousand years old? How can that be Shuuichi? The demon we saw looked young, strong and healthy."

Again Hiei grunted. "Hn, you forgot beautiful Shiori. Youko's are very vain creatures."

Relaxing a little, Kurama smiled for the first time. "Very funny Hiei. Actually Mother, as a demon, I am in the prime of my life. Most demons can live to be two to three thousand years old. Unfortunately, life in Makai is rough, and few demons die of old age."

Seeing that things were going well, Yusuke slapped Kuwabara on the back. "We'd better get going Buddy. My wedding is in just a few hours."

Hearing this, Yukina turned wide eyes to Kuwabara. "Oh my, we ran off and left Keiko, Koenma and Boton with the Yukimora's and your parents."

Turning to Hiei and Kurama, Kuwabara shrugged. "Oh well, guess the fun's over. You two get some rest, we'll take care of everything so all you have to do is show up for the wedding."

Nodding, Kurama smiled again. "Thanks guys. We'll see you in a few hours."

Once they left, Kurama looked back at his mother. "Now that we're alone, I'm sure you're curious about the way Hiei and I have been behaving toward each other."

Blushing slightly, Shiori nodded. "I wasn't sure I should ask, but now that you mention it, the two of you have been rather affectionate this afternoon."

Taking a deep breath, Kurama prepared for the other conversation he hoped he'd never have with his parents. "As you've probably surmised, Hiei and I are more than friends. I'm sorry if this upsets you but you must understand that demons have different views on who they take for lovers and mates than humans do. Though some species are heterosexual and even asexual, most demons are bisexual."

When it didn't look like either of his parents was horrified by his same sex relationship, Kurama continued. "Our relationship is not serious. Unmated demons as powerful as we are tend to either choose lovers that are weaker we are, or ones that we would trust with our lives. Since Hiei and I have been best friends and fighting partners for over ten years, being lovers is only natural to us."

With Kurama still low on energy, Hiei spoke up before the next question could be added. "Enough for now. Kurama needs to rest before tonight."

Leaning forward Shiori agreed. "That's right, you were both hurt. You boys should lay down for a while."

When everyone would have stood, Hiei leaned down and picked Kurama up. Blushing, Kurama tried to wiggle out of his arms. "Hiei, I'll be fine. Just let me show my parents to their room."

Holding tightly to the redhead, Hiei looked at Kurama's parents, then nodded to the room on the left. "The room to the left is yours, the one to the right is ours. Damn it Kurama, hold still before I drop you."

Blushing, Kurama obeyed his lover's request. Seeing his embarrassment, Shiori smiled. "It's alright Shuuichi, let Hiei take care of you. We'll manage just fine on our own."

As Hiei turned toward their room, Kurama called over the fire demon's shoulder. "Thank you Mother. We'll see you in a little while."

When Hiei reached the bed, he abruptly dropped Kurama onto the covers. The fire demon smirked when the redhead pouted. "That wasn't nice Hiei, you're supposed to be taking care of me."

With a grunt, Hiei kicked off his boots and lay down on the bed. "Then get over here Fox. Between your plants and Yukina's healing I'm doing fine. You on the other hand are still too low on energy."

With a smile Kurama eagerly cuddled against Hiei's side, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. Just as he got comfortable there was a knock on the door. When Kurama would have pulled away, Hiei held him tight and called out. "Come in Shiori."

When Shiori pushed the door open, Kurama could see she was a little embarrassed to see them so intimate. "I'm sorry to bother you, but your father and I were wondering if it was safe for us to go up to the main house to see the Yukimora's and the Kuwabara's while you rest?"

Looking at Hiei, Kurama waited for his nod before answering. "It's perfectly safe now Mother. Hiei will know if there's anything we should be concerned with. Have a good time."

With a smile and a wave, Shiori backed out of the room. The moment the door closed Kurama grinned and leaned up to kiss his lover. When his hand began wandering closer and closer to the waistband of Hiei's pants, he suddenly found his wrist held firmly in the fire demon's hand. "Oh come on Hiei. We might not get another opportunity with my parents sleeping in the next room."

Unaffected by the redhead's pout, Hiei growled. "Horny Fox! You need to rest and regain your strength or you're going to miss the detective's wedding."

Disappointed, Kurama stole another kiss before settling against Hiei's shoulder. "Alright, but you have to promise to dance with me at the wedding."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei grunted. "Whatever it takes to get you to shut up and sleep Fox."

Sleepily, Kurama chuckled. "Damn, I should have asked to sneak out wild kinky sex after the wedding instead."

As he drifted off to sleep, Kurama was unaware that Hiei thought wild kinky sex sounded a hell of a lot better than dancing.


	7. Chapter 7

I know these chapters have been kind of short but I've decided short chapters are better than longer waits between posting. I hope the nice lemon I put in here makes up for the short chapter. Enjoy, and please leave me a review. I need something to look forward to at the end of the day.

My sister is in the hospital again and not doing well right now, so when I'll get to post again is up in the air. Luckily for me and you, writing is a good way to put all the bad stuff out of my head and find some peace.

**Chapter 7**

The wedding was an intimate affair with just Yusuke and Keiko's closest friends and family attending. As Yusuke took his bride in his arms for their first dance, Shiori smiled at Kurama. "That was a lovely ceremony, and Keiko looks just beautiful."

Nodding, Kurama smiled at her. "Yes Mother she does, and so do you."

Blushing, Shiori swept a hand over the sheer blue fabric of her dress. "Thank you Shuuichi. It's not often I get the opportunity to dress up. Especially when I have three such handsome men as my escorts."

Her husband Kazuya was wearing a nice blue suit. Kurama too was wearing a suit, but his was a soft dove gray and obviously expensive from its fine tailoring. Hiei however was dressed all in black. He wore a collarless shirt in black silk and his tailored suit coat was made of fine leather. Kurama couldn't help but admire how good his lover looked. "Yes, I for one am very happy with how sexy my date cleans up. We'll have to do this more often."

Hiei grunted. "You and I are the only ones not mated Fox. Since that's not likely to ever happen, don't hold your breath."

Kurama laughed. "You've got a point there Hiei. Oh well, we'll just have to enjoy ourselves tonight then. I believe you promised me a dance.

As Kurama lead Hiei away, Shiori watched them closely. When they reached the dance floor Hiei took Kurama's hand firmly in his, then spun him around before wrapping an arm around his waist and drawing him close. Surprised by the graceful move, Kurama laughed happily as his own arm went around Hiei's shoulders. The pleasure the two had just being in each others arms was obvious from their expressions as Kurama nuzzled his face into Hiei's neck.

As Kurama danced with Hiei, he didn't see his mothers frown. Turning to her husband, Shiori whispered. "Is it me, or is there something wrong with their relationship?"

Kazuya nodded. "You're right Sweetheart. They act as if they're in love, but talk as if it is only a casual relationship. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Enough about them though. I for one would like my beautiful wife to dance with me."

With a smile, Shiori allowed him to sweep her onto the dance floor. As the evening passed Shiori continued to watch her son. By the time they turned in for the night, Shiori was convinced more than ever that Kurama and Hiei were in love. Though a homosexual relationship wasn't what she had wanted for her son, she wanted him to be happy. She just hoped he and Hiei would figure that out before one or both of them got hurt.

Little did she know that in the next room, Hiei had a similar thought as he hoped he could walk away with dignity when Kurama left him tomorrow. Whether Kurama sensed his feelings and would pull away or was just ready to end their relationship, Hiei knew the end was near.

Knowing that tonight would probably be their last night together as lovers Hiei didn't want it to end. Both men had stripped out of their fancy clothes and were about to get in bed. Hiei however took out a pair of black pants and slipped them on. Confused, Kurama frowned. "Hiei, are you going somewhere?"

Hiei stepped into his boots and opened the window before he turned sexy ruby eyes on his lover. "Let's play."

In the blink of an eye, Hiei flitted out the window. Barely taking time to grab a pair of pants and step into his shoes, a grinning Kurama slipped out the window after him. For the next hour, they played in the forest with the fox hunting his prey.

Finally, needing his lover's touch, Hiei allowed Kurama to snag him with one of his plants. Suspended just off the ground by vines binding his wrists, Hiei shivered when he heard the sexy timber of the Youko's voice as he approached. "You've been a bad boy Hiei. You should know it is useless to run from me. I always get what I want, and right now I want you."

Though Hiei usually dominated their love play whether Kurama was human or Youko, once in a while the Youko would express a wish for dominance. At these times Hiei knew he was in for a night of some of the most exquisite pleasure imaginable. "If you want me Foxie, you had better make it worth my while."

A vulpine grin met Hiei's challenge. "You'll pay for doubting me my sexy little Dragon. Now let's get those pants off and have some fun."

With little effort Kurama stripped Hiei naked. Pleased with the huge erection standing proudly at the juncture of Hiei's thighs, the Youko licked his lips. "I think I'll start with a snack."

Feeling the vines at his wrists tugging him higher, Hiei gulped when his erection was now right before the Youko's grinning lips. With a gasp, Hiei's body jerked when Kurama's course Youko tongue snaked out and licked him from root to tip. Not wanting Kurama to think he was in complete control, Hiei swung his legs up until they rested over his lover's strong shoulders. "Now you're just being a tease Foxie. Hurry up and take me in that pretty mouth of yours."

With a chuckle, Kurama grabbed Hiei's ass, pulling him closer. "I'm in no rush tonight Dragon. I intent to take my time with you. If you're a good boy, I might be generous and let you have Shuuichi when I'm done. That is, if you have the strength."

Hiei's gasp came out as a long moan when Kurama swallowed his cock to the root. True to his word, Kurama was in no hurry, denying Hiei his release several times before using his sexy mouth to bring him to climax. By now Hiei was hanging limp from the vines holding him. As Kurama's fingers worked him, preparing him to be taken, Hiei could barely pant. "Bastard! Get me down from here and fuck me already."

Feeling Kurama's breath ghost over his once again hardening flesh, Hiei shivered. "Now Hiei, that sounded a lot like an order. I'm not in the mood to be ordered around tonight lover. Since I'm the one in charge tonight, I think I'd like to hear you beg."

Both demons knew Hiei's next words were a request, even though he growled them like a challenge. "I'd like to see you make me Fox."

From the devious chuckle the Youko gave as he reached into his hair, Hiei knew without a doubt that he would beg his lover very soon. "Let's see what we have here. Ah yes, these should be perfect."

When Kurama sprinkled several seeds on the ground, Hiei watched them grow as the vines holding him lowered him to the ground. A moment later Hiei was bound on his hands and knees with the petals and leaves of the plants beneath him ghosting across his abdomen. As Kurama knelt behind him and massaged the globes of his ass, Hiei felt his knees being pushed apart as the Youko purred. "I'm ready for my pleasure Hiei. Now all you have to do is beg for it."

Swallowing hard, Hiei felt his body begin to twitch as Kurama's wicked plants began touching him. At first it was like soft fingers gently caressing every inch of his flesh. With a startled gasp, the touch changed, and now it felt like dozens of warm, wet tongues licking him. "Do you like that Dragon? Their tongues are wicked little things, aren't they?"

Knowing Kurama was directing the plant's every movement, Hiei moaned when it's leaves massaged his chest as it's tongues licked and almost suckled at his nipples. Between his legs, more of the tongues were swirling at the tip of his cock and licking down its length. Kurama chuckled when Hiei's hips began rocking. "Oh no my pet, I'm not letting you get off on just my plants. When you're ready for release, you know what to do."

Hiei whimpered when he felt part of the plant wrap tightly around the base of his erection. "Damn you Kurama!"

For several minutes, Hiei fought the urge to beg, allowing Kurama's plants to pleasure him. All thoughts of resistance were gone though when several of the plant's tongues moved around to lick and suckle at his jewels. By now Hiei was bucking and panting hard. Kurama was more than pleased with the strangled yell he finally let out. "KURAMAHHH! PLEASE GODS! PLEASE TAKE ME FOX!"

With one hard thrust, Kurama's aching cock was buried inside him, pushing against his secret pleasure spot. At the same moment, Kurama released the plant gripping the base of Hiei's cock. With a scream that sent sleeping birds and animals scurrying through the forest, Hiei climaxed.

With Kurama's plants still tormenting him outside, and the huge erection pleasuring him inside, Hiei was lost. He wasn't even aware that when he'd regained the ability to speak, he continued begging. "Oh gods Kurama, YES! Don't stop! Don't ever stop! Yes Foxie, there! More! Gods Kurama more! I love you! I love you my precious Fox!"

Kurama almost faltered at Hiei's confession. Only the desire to pleasure his lover, and the need for his own release kept him going. His heart however was pounding so hard he was certain it would burst. Old feelings of what it was like to love and be loved flooded his mind. Along with them came the memories of heartache and pain at the loss or betrayal of those he had loved.

Hiei's cries were little more than whimpers now as Kurama brutally took him. Shoving thoughts of the past aside, Kurama focused only on Hiei. Adding the touch of his own hands to the pleasure the plant was giving the fire demon, Kurama brought them both to the most sensational climax they had ever shared.

Unaware that the plants beneath him were gone, Hiei was barely conscious as he was gently lowered to a bed of thick soft grass. Laying beside him, Kurama pulled him close. "Close your eyes and rest a while Dragon. I'll be right here."

Cuddling against the Youko's strong body, Hiei murmured. "I knew you'd make our last time special Fox."

Ignoring the pain Hiei's words brought, Kurama stroked his back and whispered. "The night's not over yet Hiei. I believe I promised you a redhead for dessert."

Sleepily, Hiei moaned. "Mmm, and I'm looking forward to having him, just as soon as I can move again."

Holding Hiei close, Kurama stared up at the stars. Though he'd tried to deny it he'd suspected Hiei might be falling in love with him. As much as it would hurt them both, he knew he was right in ending their relationship now, before more damage was done.

* * *

As the sun showed signs of rising, Hiei and Kurama lay on their backs staring up at the fading stars. With a sigh, Kurama turned to look at his lover. "We should probably take a quick bath in the hot spring before we go back."

Hiei's only answer was to rise and hold out a hand to help Kurama up. True to his word, when Hiei had woken from a short nap, Kurama had been in his human form ready to make love again. It was not however the fierce lovemaking Hiei had shared with the Youko. Instead, Hiei used every sensual thing Kurama had ever taught him in an attempt to express his feelings.

Now, in the predawn light, they bathed in an awkward silence before returning to the house. Without a word they slipped in through the bedroom window. With the house still quiet, they stripped off their pants and climbed into bed. Both men stared at the ceiling for some time before sleep quietly claimed them.

A few hours later they were all up at the main house. The only ones not up were Shizuru and Atsuko who had gotten into a drinking contest at the wedding and weren't expected to rise any time soon. A very large, noisy family breakfast had already been prepared and consumed. Keiko and Kuwabara's parents had left already and Kurama's parents were just finishing their goodbyes. "Thank you so much for inviting us Keiko. Since the boys have been so close all these years it's nice that we've become friends with your and Kazuma's parents. This felt like one big family here this weekend."

Smiling, Keiko gave Shiori a hug. "Thank you Shiori. That's exactly how I wanted my wedding to be. Have a good trip back to town."

Yusuke, Keiko and Yukina waved from the porch as Shiori joined Kurama and Hiei in the yard. Seeing her husband and Kuwabara return from putting their bags in the car, she smiled at her son. "Well Shuuichi, I have to say, this has been one of the most interesting and enlightening weekends I've ever had."

Nervously, Kurama smiled back. "I'm sure it has Mother. Thank you for being so understanding."

Shiori cupped his cheek with her hand, "How could I not Shuuichi. You are my son and I love you. Now that I know your secrets though, I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep any more from me."

Kurama nodded. "That's a promise Mother."

Turning, Shiori smiled at Hiei. "Now Hiei, as my son's boyfriend I expect to see more of you. As you already know, you are always welcome."

There was a brief pause as Hiei glanced at Kurama as if he expected him to say something. He was surprised when Kurama remained silent. "Thank you Shiori but I'll be returning to Makai today. As for my relationship with Kurama, it's over. He's always made it perfectly clear that he didn't want me for anything but sex, and I won't continue to make a fool of myself by staying with a man that doesn't love me."

Stunned by Hiei's words to his mother, Kurama snapped. "Hiei!"

Turning cold ruby eyes to the redhead, Hiei shrugged. "You promised her no more secrets Kurama. I only told her the truth. You are incapable of returning my feelings, and I'm tired of being used."

Indiferance was all Hiei saw and heard when Kurama spoke. "I never lied to you Hiei."

Hiei shook his head. "No you didn't Kurama, but that doesn't change what you did to me. I always knew Yoko Kurama was a cruel bastard, but to tell me you couldn't possible ever love me, then make me fall in love with you, that was beyond cruel Fox, even for you."

Hiei didn't need to look around to see the stunned faces of all of their friends. He was fairly sure it would match the one on Shiori's face. Hiei took one last look at Kurama hoping to see some remorse. Disappointed he held his head high and sighed. "Don't worry Kurama, I'm leaving and I won't be back. I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding a new pet to play with."

Without waiting for a response, Hiei turned and flitted away. As Kurama stared after him he vaguely heard Shiori's voice scolding him. "Shuuichi Minamino! Is what Hiei said true? Did you really treat him like that? I thought you loved him."

Struggling against the unexpected ache in his heart, Kurama said the first thing that came into his head. "Hiei knew the rules of the game Mother."

Furious, Shiori was practically shouting at him. "Love is not a game Shuuichi! Hiei is… or maybe should I say WAS… your best friend! You don't treat your friends like that! You especially don't use them for sex then throw them away when they fall in love with you! I don't think I have ever been more disappointed in you than I am right now! Kazuya, take me home!"

Having never seen his wife so angry, especially at her beloved Shuuichi, Kazuya wisely kept his mouth shut as he escorted her away. Kurama didn't even see her leave as he continued staring out into the forest. Only when Kuwabara spoke as he walked towards the house did he finally come out of his daze. "Hiei's right, you really are a cruel bastard."

Turning, Kurama saw the disappointed faces of all his friends as they went inside, leaving him alone. Several minutes passed before Kurama moved again. Without looking back, Kurama went down the temple steps, got in his car, and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I know it's been forever since I've updated, but after you read my note I'm sure you'll forgive me. Oh, and I swear my personal life had no influence on this chapter. I've had most of this story planned in my head for a long time.

For those of you that have been reading my author notes you know my oldest sister was diagnosed with cancer in November and then got very sick with an infection. Well, she passed away last month and I've had a lot on my plate. Her funeral was March 6th, the second anniversary of my brother's death.

She's has been my mom since our mother died when I was a teenager. Her sons and her grandson are like my other children. If you follow my life through these notes you may remember my nephew committed suicide last June. That was her oldest boy. His son stays with us off and on, and now we're waiting to see if he will come live with us or with his grandfather.

I sure as hell hope life settles down now. I'll bet you're as anxious as I am to see where this story goes. Thank you all for your patience and support. I'm going to play on your sympathies now and ask you all to review. Lots and lots of reviews would sure lift my spirits.

**Chapter 8**

Standing in the road in front of his childhood home, Kurama doubted he'd be welcome. With a sigh, he bypassed the front door and slipped through the narrow passage between the houses to the small garden in back. Opening the gate, Kurama felt a twinge of guilt when he realized how much he had been neglecting his mother's garden the past few weeks.

Kurama's guilt didn't only extend to the garden. Though he and Shiori hadn't actually fought, he was still avoiding her like any child that had disappointed his mother. Disgusted with how pathetic that thought made him, Kurama turned his attention to the garden.

Almost two hours passed before he heard the back door open. Without looking up from his work, Kurama knew that it wasn't his mother, but his stepfather that had discovered him. "The garden looks amazing Shuuichi. Your mother always said you could work magic with her garden, but I'll bet she never dreamt it was demon magic."

Grateful for Kazuya's attempt at humor, Kurama tried to smile. "It will be nice not to have to sneak around anymore… that is if she ever speaks to me again."

Kazuya placed a reassuring hand on the redhead's shoulder. "She's been very upset at the way the two of you parted after the wedding. She's been waiting for you to come talk to her. When you didn't call I finally convinced her to go visit her sister for a few days. When she comes home and sees how beautiful you've made her garden again, she'll be sorry she missed you."

Kurama sighed. "I know should have come sooner, but I needed some time to think. I realize that I didn't handle things very well with Hiei, but I don't think there's anything I can do about that now. I only hope I can make things right with Mother and move on."

Kazuya shook his head. "That's too bad Son. Your mother and I thought the two of you made a very nice couple."

Finishing up, Kurama turned to the older man. "Thank you Father. It's getting late, I'd better get going. Ask Mother to call me when she gets back."

Nodding, Kazuya walked with him to the gate. "It's Friday, you must be meeting up with your friends tonight."

Unable to meet his eyes, Kurama shook his head. "Actually, no. It's been a long week and I'm looking forward to a quiet night at home."

Kurama didn't tell Kazuya that both Yusuke and Kuwabara had tried to call him but he hadn't answered. Nor did he mention that he was intentionally distancing himself from them so that Hiei would be free to visit his sister without running into him. That it was the least he could do after hurting Hiei as he had.

After bidding his step-father good night, Kurama walked home. Standing in his empty apartment, contemplating another night alone, Kurama knew he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

A few days later Kurama made up with Shiori, but somehow things between them still felt strained. Yusuke called and Kurama had finally agreed to meet him and Kuwabara at the roman shop. From the way Yusuke slammed his hands down on the table and yelled at him, it was obvious he didn't like what Kurama had just told him. "What the hell do you mean you won't be coming around anymore? We've been friends a long time Kurama, you don't just throw something like that away!"

Annoyed, Kuwabara grunted. "Urameshi, he threw Hiei away like yesterday's garbage, what makes you think he'd treat us any better?"

Kurama flinched. Even though he probably deserved the comment, it still stung. "Kuwabara, I didn't throw Hiei away, we broke up. Actually, Hiei is my reason for distancing myself from the group. Not counting that bitch Mukuro and her cold fortress, the temple and all of you are the closest thing Hiei has to a real home and family. I don't want to be the person that keeps Hiei from his home and his family."

Placing emphasis on the word family, Kurama gave Yusuke a look. Yusuke realized that Kurama wanted Hiei to continue to be able to visit his sister. "Damn Kurama, there's got to be some other way."

Giving him a smile, Kurama shrugged. "I wish there were Yusuke, but for now, this is the best I can do. Maybe after some time has passed we can work something else out."

Begrudgingly, Kuwabara nodded. "I may not always get along with the Shrimp, but I'm glad you're thinking of him. It would be nice if you two could be friends again some day."

With a sad smile, Kurama agreed. "There's nothing I'd like more Kuwabara."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Kurama came to realize just how much he needed and missed his friends. He tried going out with a few people from work one night, only to suffer a long boring evening with near strangers. He'd even gone on two dates, one male, one female, and was even more disappointed when he found he wasn't the slightest bit attracted to either of the weak, simple-minded humans.

Deciding he needed a change of pace, Kurama wandered through the mall, window shopping and contemplating what to pick up for dinner. When his cell phone rang, he glanced at it, then fought the urge to answer when he saw it was Yusuke. That would be the third call from him today.

Over the past few weeks both Yusuke and Kuwabara had made multiple attempts to lure him back to the group. In fact he was fairly sure when he checked his voicemail there would be an urgent message that they needed him for some trivial matter. Sure enough a moment later his phone beeped that there was a new voice mail.

Ignoring it, Kurama strolled leisurely through the jewelry department. Deep down the Youko in him was dying to pilfer one of the shiny bobbles that always caught his eye. Resisting the urge, Kurama made his way to the men's wear department. Maybe a nice new shirt would distract him.

An hour later, having bought nothing, Kurama was walking home when his phone rang again. Deciding it was time to tell Yusuke to leave him alone, he answered without looking. "Damn it Yusuke. I thought I told you to stop…"

Kurama was cut off by the frantic sound of his mother's voice. "Shuuichi! Oh gods Shuuichi, where have you been? Something horrible has happened! I need you to come home right now!"

Hearing his mother's cry, Kurama broke into a run. "Calm down Mother. I'll be right there."

Not waiting for her replay, Kurama hung up and ran faster. In the fifteen minutes it took him to get to his parent's house, Kurama's mind was spinning with ideas as to what could have upset her so much. Rushing into the house Kurama was relieved when he saw Shiori sitting on the sofa, though it was obvious she'd been crying. Kazuya sat beside her with an around her, attempting to comfort her.

Kurama's relief that both his parents were alright was short lived when he saw Yusuke sitting across from them. The moment the Toushin stood and sad brown eyes met his, Kurama's heart began to pound. He'd never seen that look in Yusuke's eyes before and he was certain that he didn't want to see it now.

Even though no words had passed between them yet, Shiori began to cry just watching them. When Yusuke turned and took a step towards him, Kurama shook his head and took a step back. A feeling of dread was washing over him and it only intensified when Yusuke tried to speak and faltered. "K…Kur…ama…"

When Yusuke reached out, Kurama took another step back, shaking his head again. "No."

Yusuke took a deep breath, then clenched his fists as if trying to find the strength to speak. "Kurama… it's Hiei…"

Still shaking his head, Kurama cut him off. "No! Don't say it Yusuke! Don't you dare. Not my H…Hiei."

Hearing Kurama's voice break at his lover's name, Yusuke knew he didn't need to finish. Unfortunately, the words had to be said. "I'm sorry Kurama. Mukuro sent word this morning. Hiei was k…killed in an explosion."

Kurama's whole body went numb and he collapsed to his knees. Tears welled in his big green eyes as he looked up at Yusuke. Still shaking his head, Kurama shouted at him. "No! You're lying! There has to be a mistake! I'd know it if anything happened to my Dragon!"

Kneeling before him, Yusuke reached out to stroke Kurama's red hair. "I wish I were lying Kurama, but the message came directly from Mukuro."

Tears spilled down Kurama's cheeks as the reality of what Yusuke said sunk in. With his own heart aching for his long time friend, Yusuke reached out and pulled the redhead into his arm. Trembling, Kurama clung to him and cried softly. "H… he can't be gone Yusuke. Not my sweet little H…Hiei. I need to tell him how so…sorry I am, and that I never meant to h…hurt him."

With Kurama cradled in his arms, Yusuke just let him cry. "Wh… what am I going to do Yusuke? How am I going to live without him? Oh gods, I've been such a fool. I thought if I let him go I couldn't get h…hurt again. All I did was hurt us both. Now my precious Dragon is g…gone, and I can't even tell him how much I love him."

Yusuke didn't know how long he sat comforting his friend, before Kurama's tears finally stopped and he raised his head. "Does Yukina know?"

Tenderly, Yusuke brushed away Kurama's tears as he nodded. "Only that he's gone."

Both men looked at each other a moment before Kurama said what was on both their minds. "We should tell her the truth Yusuke. There's no reason to keep his secret now. Besides, it will give her the closure she needs to finally stop looking for her brother."

With a sigh, Yusuke nodded. "I agree, but I think you should be the one to tell her."

Standing, Yusuke helped Kurama up. Seeing Shiori watching them anxiously, Kurama was unable to meet her gaze. Rising, Shiori rushed to her son but he held up his hand, refusing to accept her comfort. "Please Mother, I must not give in to my grief now. Yusuke and I have to go to the temple. I'll call you later."

Not waiting for her response, Kurama tuned and left. Behind him, Yusuke gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry Shiori, I'll keep an eye on him."

* * *

Climbing to the top of the temple steps with Yusuke, Kurama was so laden with grief he wondered how his legs could even carry him. Around him, Kurama could hear the mournful cries of his plants as they sensed their master's despair. For the first time, no one rushed out to greet them. Entering the temple Kurama saw Kuwabara first. Choked with his own grief, the big man simply sighed and nodded them towards the living room.

Going into the living room, Kurama found Yukina and Keiko sitting together on the sofa. Seeing him, Keiko rose and gave him a tearful hug. "Oh Kurama, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Keiko." Kurama returned her hug before moving past her to sit beside Yukina. Ruby eyes, so like Hiei's swam with tears as she looked up at him. "Kurama, how could this have happened? It hurts so much."

Gathering Yukina into his arms, Kurama stroked her hair. Struggling to control his own tears, Kurama drew a deep breath. "I know Yukina, but we must be strong. Hiei would be upset if he knew he were the reason for your tears."

Drawing a shaky breath, Yukina pulled back and nodded. "Yes, you're right Kurama. Hiei would want us to be strong."

Reaching for a tissue from the box on the table, Yukina dried her eyes. "I'm so glad you're back Kurama. We should be together at a time like this."

Kurama looked around at his friends. Kuwabara had moved to sit beside his wife. Yusuke stood with Keiko in his arms. With a resigned sigh, Kurama turned back to Yukina. "Yukina, there is something very difficult I need to tell you. I'm sorry you didn't know this sooner, but Hiei forbid it. Believe me, I tried many times to get him to tell you, but Hiei was convinced he was protecting you by protecting his secret."

A confused frown furrowed Yukina's brow. "Kurama, what secret could Hiei have had that he felt he needed to protect me from?"

Glancing at Yusuke, Kurama saw him nod before answering. "Yukina, Hiei was… your brother."

The little Koorime gasped at his words. As she stared at him, Kurama tried to explain. "When Hiei received his Jagan eye, the surgeon asked why he wanted it. He told Shiguri that he wanted the Jagan to find and protect his sister. That bastard then made it a condition of their contract that Hiei could never reveal his true identity to you. Later, when we found out the truth, he swore Yusuke, Koenma and myself to secrecy."

Turning, Yukina looked at her husband. "Kazuma, did you know?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "No Sweetheart, I swear. I would never have kept something so important from you."

Taking her hand, Kurama drew her attention back to him. "It's true Yukina, Kuwabara knew nothing."

Snatching her hand from his, Yukina shocked them all, especially Kurama when she slapped him across the face and shouted. "You did though Kurama! You knew the horrible life my brother had! You know how vulnerable he… Hiei was! Yet you still used him and threw him away! You're no better than the Koorime that took him from me! You're the reason my brother left me and now he's dead! Get out! I never want to see you again!"

Stunned, Kurama just stared at her. After a moment he whispered. "I'm sorry."

As Kurama rose and moved to leave, Yusuke's hand on his arm stopped him. "Kurama…"

Looking at his friend, Kurama shook his head. "No Yusuke, she's right. It is my fault. Hiei would be here, safe with us if I hadn't been such a fool. If only I had worried less about being hurt myself and more about the man I loved, then Hiei would be alive right now."

Pulling from Yusuke's grasp, Kurama walked out. Not even sure where he was going, Kurama found himself standing in Hiei's little house at the east end of the temple grounds. Looking around the bedroom he had shared with his lover, Kurama had never felt so lost and alone.

Suddenly sensing Yusuke approach, Kurama pushed open the bedroom window and slipped through it. The moment his feet hit the ground, Kurama began to run. When he sensed Yusuke following him, Kurama quickly tangled the Toushin in plants and opened a portal to Makai. A moment later the plants dropped Yusuke to the ground. Knowing Kurama was gone, Yusuke swore. "Damn it Kurama, what the hell are you doing?"


	9. Chapter 9

First, thank you everyone for all the good wishes about my sister. Even with everything that's been going on I managed to put together a small chapter to thank you. You know, so many people have died around here we're almost making bets on who's next. We were so wrapped up with my sister's illness and death, we forgot my mother-in-law was 85 years old and on hospice herself. Needless to say, just when things were going back to normal, she died too. It's gotten to the point that I didn't even cry.

As for the story, I swear Hiei's death was dreamed up long before my life went to hell. In fact everything accept the ending has been planned, just not written. I'm finding myself rushing this as I write it, then rewriting it to slow it down and add the detail. I hope it's coming out alright. Again thanks for the good thoughts and the great reviews. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

In the weeks following Hiei's death, Yusuke had made several trips to Makai looking for Kurama. As always, when he returned to the temple, Yukina was right there waiting for him. Before she could even ask, Yusuke shook his head. "Sorry Yukina, I still haven't found him."

The sadness in her ruby eyes was apparent as she nodded. "Oh Yusuke, we just have to find him. I feel so bad for the way I treated him. Even though things between he and Hiei didn't end well, I know Kurama cared for him and never intended anything bad to happen to him. How could I have hit him when he was hurting so much?"

Patiently Yusuke listened to the words he had heard from the little Koorime every time he returned from Makai. Seeing his indulgent smile, Yukina sighed. "I'm sorry Yusuke. You must be getting tired of hearing me by now. Come on in and let me get you something to eat."

Dutifully, Yusuke followed her inside. "Actually Yukina, I promised Keiko I'd be home for dinner tonight."

They both stopped abruptly when they saw Kuwabara on the phone. "Thanks Shiori, I'll talk to you soon."

Seeing the anxious faces watching him, Kuwabara shook his head. "Sorry you two, Shiori still hasn't heard from him either. Kurama's never been gone this long without contacting her and she's really worried."

Yusuke sighed. "She's not the only one. I may not have caught up with him, but there were signs of him everywhere with the havoc he's causing. Reports of the drunken Youko are escalating as he zigzags his way across Makai, fighting or killing anything that moves."

Shaking his head, Kuwabara sighed. "I'll have to find a creative way of letting Shiori know her son is still alive without all the messy details. Did you check in with Koenma?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yea, there's nothing new. Koenma's getting similar reports on Kurama, and Botan's still beating herself up about Hiei. Several demons died in that explosion and she and her crew were only able to gather about half the souls. Unlike human souls, demon's don't go willingly."

Kuwabara chuckled. "Maybe the shrimp is trying to do what Kurama did when he died and find his soul a new host. At least Botan was able to identify what was left of Hiei's remains to eliminate any doubt that he's still alive, or you'd be running around Makai looking for both of them."

At Yukina's wince, Kuwabara realized how insensitive he'd been. "I'm sorry my sweet. I'm sure Hiei's soul is fine. Maybe he's having a grand time with Kurama wreaking havoc in Makai."

Accepting his apology, Yukina smiled. "I hope you're right Kuzuma."

* * *

In actual fact, what Kurama was having in Makai was a far cry from a "grand time". In fact Kurama was just plain miserable. He missed his best friend, his partner and his lover. Even though he and Hiei had parted ways, and Kurama was unhappy, just knowing the fire demon lived was enough to get him through the day. Now, he missed Hiei so much he didn't know how he would go on.

The weeks passed but the pain of Hiei's death never lessened. Drinking briefly numbed the pain, but nothing cured the loneliness or the guilt. Though fighting helped vent some of his anger, it did little else. Several demon's had bravely attempted to seduce the mourning Youko, only to meet his wrath, or for a few persistent ones, a painful death.

Hiei's death was so much more painful than any other loss he had suffered. Even Kuronue's death hadn't effected him so deeply. Then again, Kuro had died knowing Kurama loved him. Hiei on the other hand had died alone believing he was unloved.

Eventually, Kurama found himself at Alaric, hoping Mukuro could help him find some closure so he could move on. At first they simply talked about Hiei's life. Then came the details surrounding Hiei's death. The story she told had much more detail than the one Yusuke had shared. "Are you sure you're ready to hear this Kurama?"

The Youko's voice was deep with restrained emotion as he nodded. "I have to be Mukuro."

Drawing a breath, the demon lord relayed the story of that fateful day. "Hiei and three soldiers went after a small gang who were blasting holes in the mountain region north of here. We started paying serious attention when they began ransacking and killing in nearby villages to replenish their supplies. Hiei and his men found the gang easily, but they had just rigged a large section of the mountain with explosives. Apparently during the battle Hiei's fire attacks triggered several explosions, one of them massive."

Silently Kurama listened as Mukuro continued. "From what we found, Hiei and his men had killed all but one of the gang when the last explosion occurred. We found that demon crushed by a boulder. One of the soldiers appeared to have been killed during the battle. Another suffered severe burns but died from being crushed by rocks and other debris. The third soldier's body was never recovered from beneath the rubble."

By now Kurama could barely breathe as he waited to hear of Hiei's last moments. "Hiei however was a different story. From the burns and damage he sustained, he must have been the closest to the explosion when it happened. The body was so badly burned and mangled, the only way we were even able to identify him was that stupid cloak he always wore. Hiei and the soldiers were buried at the scene. The bodies of the gang were left to feed the animals or rot and are probably long gone by now."

It took great effort for Kurama to speak. "Thank you for seeing that Hiei's r…remains were taken care of. Did you ever find out why the gang was blasting into the mountain?"

Mukuro hesitated a moment before answering. "We believe they were treasure hunters."

Shaking his head, Kurama wondered. "Those are the Mystic Mountains. What kind of treasure were they hoping to find there?"

When Mukuro looked away uncomfortably, Kurama frowned. It only took a moment for him to come up with one horrible conclusion. "They were looking for my treasure weren't they?"

Showing a surprising amount of sympathy, Mukuro nodded. "I have often heard the legend that tells of a vast catch of treasure, hidden in the Mystic Mountains centuries ago by non other than Yoko Kurama himself. There have always been treasure hunters in those mountains, that's why we didn't go after them at first. This gang was more determined, and more deadly than any previous treasure hunters."

Horrified to learn that he was the evil at the root of Hiei's death, Kurama fled Alaric. Not even sure what his intentions were, Kurama soon found himself searching high in the mountains for the hidden den he had all but forgotten ages ago. The den that housed the fabled treasure that had gotten Hiei killed.

Passing several sites of recent explosive activity, Kurama nearly abandon his search, almost afraid of what he would find. Only minutes from the location of his secret den, the Youko came across the largest of the sites. This one however was different. The damage here was more random, and massive, and there was evidence of a fight. What made Kurama's step falter and heart pound however were the scorched remains of some of Hiei's most deadly attacks.

Standing in the middle of the battleground, Kurama looked around, almost as if he were waiting for Hiei to come forward and reveal himself. This of course was never to be, so Kurama turned his attention to another task… finding Hiei's grave. Demons, unlike humans, don't honor their dead. Only for the purpose of protecting a body from being desecrated by animals or scavengers are demons even buried. Those graves however are not in cemeteries nor are they marked.

With the aid of his plants, the Youko was able to locate three unmarked graves. On closer inspection, Kurama found a subtle difference in one grave. Slightly separated from the others, this grave was on higher ground as if to signify the deceased was of higher authority. Positive that this was Hiei's grave, Kurama dropped to his knees beside it.

No tears came as he might have expected. Instead Kurama simply felt empty, almost as if he couldn't believe Hiei was buried here. Without even realizing what he was doing, Kurama's fingers dug into the earth before him. Within minutes he was frantically tearing at the ground, throwing dirt aside as he dug up the grave. Several feet down he came upon a layer of rock he knew covered the body beneath.

Pausing, Kurama contemplated his next move. Could he bare to look upon the decaying body of his beloved fire demon? From Mukuro's account, Hiei's body was damaged beyond recognition. Needing conformation, Kurama began removing the rocks. The first thing he found was a torn, scorched black cloth covering the body. It only took a moment for Kurama to identify the cloth as Hiei's black cloak. Mukuro had said that the cloak he was wearing was how Hiei had been identified.

Gut wrenching pain filled Kurama as the last of the rocks was removed. Ignoring the smell of death, long fingers caressed the cloak momentarily before pulling it back to reveal the charred remains beneath. With a cry of horror, Kurama turned away. As he'd been told the body was unrecognizable. The only identifying item was Hiei's cloak covering the body.

Unable to bare any more, Kurama turned to replace the cloak, only something wasn't right. Gathering his courage, Kurama examined the remains more closely. Though the flesh was burned and rotting away, the skull was still intact… too intact. Before him was the unmarred forehead of a demon that had never had a Jagan implant. Snatching the cloak away from the rest of the body, Kurama examined it finding several other discrepancies that only someone as close as a lover could identify.

Besides not having a Jagan, if this were Hiei's body, it wouldn't have been burned. Hiei was a fire demon, the only flame that had ever been able to burn him was the flame from his dragon, and that was when Hiei was a much weaker demon and had been powered by spirit world energy. Hiei's body was too strong now for any flame to have harmed him. He might have been torn apart by an explosion, but never burned.

Nearly giddy with joy, Kurama jumped from the grave and hastily kicked dirt and rocks back over the body. Turning and seeing the other graves, Kurama hesitated as he remembered Mukuro's words. Two of the three guards were also found dead but only the body covered by Hiei's cloak had been burned beyond recognition. The body of one of Hiei's guards had never been recovered, believed to have been buried beneath the rubble left from the damage caused by the blast.

Kurama's joy of a moment ago was quickly fading. Mukuro had it wrong. The third guard must have died before the final explosion, and Hiei used his cloak to cover the body. That meant Hiei was the one buried by the rubble. Looking to the giant pile of rocks left by the explosion, Kurama's last hopes were fading.

Fading or not, hope was hope, and Kurama didn't hesitate as he began to dig. Day and night Kurama dug. When rocks became boulders he enlisted the help of his plants to move them. Finally exhausted, and having made little more than a dent in the mountain of rubble, Kurama knew he needed rest and food. As he searched for his den, the Youko caught a fat squirrel that sated his hunger.

Having carefully placed most of his dens within easy reach of water, Kurama followed the smell of water to a small waterfall. After a quick bath, he easily found the entrance to the den. From the light at the entrance, Kurama had eyes only for the mound of pillows he had used as a bed in the past. Collapsing, sealed the entrance, then let oblivion claim him.

Having lost track of time weeks ago, Kurama slept until he couldn't sleep any more. Finally opening his eyes, he glanced around the den curiously. Seeing things he'd forgotten he even possessed, Kurama finally rose and began exploring. Seeing the jewels, artwork and other baubles that used to bring him pleasure, didn't even bring a hint of a smile to the Youko's lips.

Just as Kurama was about to turn and leave the now unwanted treasures, something caught his attention. Though he hadn't lit a single lamp weed, light was coming from deep within the den. Following the light, Kurama was surprised by the amount of dust as he moved deeper into the caverns that held his treasure. This den, like all of his dens, was sealed to prevent dust, water, bugs and rodents from compromising the value of the treasure within.

Entering one of the chambers near the back of the den, Kurama was shocked to see one of the walls and part of the ceiling caved in. Climbing over the rocks and debris, Kurama came out in what looked like a crevice in the mountain. One side was open to the sky, the other was covered in rocks and debris like from the explosion.

Looking up at the sun and the sky as he tried to get his bearings, Kurama realized he was on the other side of the mountain of rocks he had been digging at for days. Examining the rubble Kurama frowned. One area looked different, as if it had been disturbed. Moving closer he noticed a large brown stain in the dirt. With his heart pounding, the Youko knelt closer. Picking up and smelling the dirt, Kurama's heart stopped. The stain was blood. Not sure whether to be hopeful or afraid, Kurama had no doubt the blood was Hiei's.

Tearing into the pile of rocks, Kurama found more blood. Digging further, he unearthed one of Hiei's boots, that was also covered in blood. Losing hope, Kurama knew there was little chance of finding anything but a body under the ton of rocks he had moved.

Just as he was giving up, he saw something. Dropping to his knees, Kurama used his hands to brush the rubble away. A moment later he pulled something from the beneath the rocks. With a sad heart Kurama clutched Hiei's katana to his chest. "I'm sorry Hiei. I was too late."


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, finally I have nothing negative to report in my life right now. Thank you all for the well wishes and your patience. This may sound like it's coming to an end soon, but there's still a ways to go. I think I'll make a few of you happy with this chapter, but the drama isn't over yet. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks everyone who read and reviewed. I'm happy to see some new readers to my stories. I'm glad even my old stories are still being enjoyed. I hope this one lives up to everyone's expectations. Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

Resigning himself that Hiei was really gone, Kurama rose. Turning from the rubble, he took a moment to look around. Just as he was about to go back to his den he spotted something. Moving up through the crevice Kurama found blood on the wall. Not daring to hope, Kurama leaned over to give it a sniff.

Immediately catching Hiei's scent, Kurama wasted no time scrambling up through the crevice toward the light. With Hiei's sword still clutched in his hand, he paused barely long enough to tie it to his sash before continuing his climb. As he climbed he found several more blood stains. Even healthy and strong, it was over twenty minutes before he emerged into the sunlight. He couldn't imagine how Hiei had made that climb wounded.

Thinking of how badly Hiei might have been hurt from the explosion that had buried him under a ton of rocks and how long ago that had been, Kurama feared he still might be too late. If Hiei made it out alive, why hadn't he contacted anyone?

Pushing his fear aside, Kurama tried to figure out where he was. Calculating how far northwest and up he had traveled through the mountain, the Youko realized that he was actually on the other side of Mystic Mountain. The climate here was cold and the demons not particularly wealthy, so Kurama had not traveled much of this region in the past.

After a bit of exploring and communication with the local plant life, Kurama discovered a moderate sized village about a mile away. Scouting the area, Kurama found a good vantage point to watch the village inhabitants for a while. There were only a few species of demons, most of which were female. Since none of them appeared to be particularly large or powerful Kurama decided that his S-class Youko form would attract too much attention, so it was the redhead that entered the village late that afternoon.

As Kurama made his way through the village, he overheard several curios whispers as to his identity. Keeping his eyes averted he avoided contact until he reached a small pub. Going inside, Kurama took a seat near the bar. A newcomer of course brought out the waitress's curiosity. "So stranger, what brings you to these parts?"

He gave her an appreciative once over with his deep green eyes, before locking his gaze on her pink ones. "Just passing through."

Blushing nervously under his intense gaze, the waitress replied. "Too bad. What can I get you?"

When the waitress took his order and walked away, Kurama casually surveyed the pub's patrons. Though the village had been dominantly female, that wasn't the case here. Other than the waitress, there wasn't another female present. The dozen or so males sat in small groups eating and drinking not paying any attention to the newcomer.

Deciding the waitress would be his best bet for information, Kurama turned on the charm and gave her a sexy smile when she returned with his drink. "I don't think I've ever been through here before. I saw very few males out there, yet the only female in here is you. That seems kind of odd to me."

Twirling a lock of her aqua colored hair, the waitress rested her hip on the edge of his table. "Oh, that's because this village belongs to the Morokie's. They only allow in a few outsiders, mostly male, to do jobs that are too big for them, or that they feel are beneath them. You know, like witnessing in a pub. Since the Morokie don't drink or socialize much, it's just outsiders here."

Kurama had stiffened, but maintained his calm façade. "From what I've seen they don't like their males too powerful do they?"

Looking to the others in the pub, the waitress shook her head. "No, being only midlevel demon's themselves, the Morokie's only hire outsiders with muscle or skill, not brains or power. Recently they've even resorted to taking in a cripple."

Trying not to show too much interest, Kurama inquired. "Really now. What possible use could they have for a cripple?"

Shrugging, the waitress waved off several patron's who were attempting to get her attention. "It seemed kind of odd to all of us when they took him in. They usually don't waste time on any male unless it will gain them something. Any outsider that is weak or wounded is gotten rid of in one way or another. Not this one though. He was nearly dead when the hunters found him in the woods, but those women took him away and patched him up. Not only that, they do their best to keep him away from the other outsiders."

Kurama frowned. "What do you mean?"

The girl leaned closer and lowered her voice. "He doesn't live in the outsiders quarters at the edge of town like the rest of us. They keep him close, allowing him to stay right near the elder's hall, in the loft over the blacksmith's shack."

After downing his drink, Kurama rose, drew a few coins from his pocket and tossed them on the table. "This sounds like a fascinating place you've got here, but I'd better get going."

Seeing the size of the tip he was leaving her, the waitress started to follow him. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay a while?"

Giving her a sexy smile, Kurama shook his head. "Thanks, but I've got someone I need to find."

Outside, Kurama headed in the direction of the large building at the center of the village he'd seen while scouting earlier. After a few discrete inquiries, Kurama found the blacksmith's shack. Afraid that his suspicions might be unfounded, Kurama quietly opened the wooden door to the shack and stepped inside.

Looking around he didn't see anything at first. Then the sound of a hammer hitting metal came from the back of the shack. Making his way past the work table and tools to the back, Kurama saw a man just outside the open back door, sitting by an open fire . The moment he saw him, Kurama's heart sank. It wasn't Hiei.

The man had limp black hair that hung just past his shoulders. From his profile, Kurama could see a black smudge of soot on his cheek and caught a glimpse of distant brown eyes. He had on long work gloves as he held a long piece of metal in the fire before moving it to an anvil where he proceeded to hammer at it in an attempt to mold it.

Disappointed, Kurama turned to leave, but his movement must have caught the man's attention. Clumsily, the man rose and turned towards him. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

Stunned, Kurama watched as he attempted to hide the blade he was working on. Realizing it was glowing hot, the frustrated man turned and put it into a vat of water causing it to hiss and steam. Not even caring that he was staring, Kurama watched as the man leaned over to pick up a crutch before hobbling around his stool growling. "I asked you a question! What are you doing here?"

Looking into dull brown almond shaped eyes, Kurama whispered in amazement. "Hiei?"

Before Hiei could respond, Kurama rushed forward and tried to wrap his arms around his friend. When Kurama reached for him, Hiei quickly put out the end of his crutch to keep him away. Unfortunately, that threw him off balance and he fell back onto the stool he had just risen from. Taking advantage of the situation, Kurama disarmed him of the crutch and knelt before him. "Hiei, thank the Gods. We all thought you were dead."

Frowning at the redhead kneeling before him, Hiei growled. "Who the hell are you, and why do you think I'm this Hiei person?"

Suddenly realizing that Hiei didn't know him, Kurama looked him over. Hiei's normal gravity defying hair hung limp and lifeless. His beautiful ruby eyes were now dull brown. The Jagan that he usually kept unwarded in Makai was bandaged like a wound. The same applied to Hiei's right hand and arm. Looking down, Kurama saw Hiei was barefoot and that his left ankle was splinted and bandaged. Most concerning though was the almost complete lack of youki he sensed. "Gods Dragon, what have they done to you?"

Eyeing him warily, Hiei countered. "I'm not telling you a damn thing until you tell me who you are?"

Sitting back on his heals, Kurama smiled. "My name is Kurama. We have been friends and… partners… for many years Hiei. Several weeks ago I received word that you had been killed in an explosion. When I could finally bring myself to visit your grave, I realized that you might not be dead and came looking for you, only to find you here. Hiei, we've got to get out of here. If the Morokie have figured out who you are, you're in danger."

For a moment, as Kurama spoke, Hiei's defenses dropped and he looked vulnerable. Hearing the redhead say he was in danger from the Morokie though put him back on the defensive. "Why should I believe you? The Morokie told me I was visiting here from my home in the north when I was injured. They took me in, treated my injuries and gave me a place to live and work until my wounds healed and they could return me to my own village."

Surprised, Hiei saw fear in the green eyes that looked into his. "They lied Hiei. The Morokie were once Koorime. Centuries ago a feud broke out over which clan leader would rule the Koorime. Eventually that led to the banishment of what we now call the Morokie. With your… affiliation… to the Koorime, I can't help but believe the Morokie want to somehow use you to get back at them."

Confused, Hiei shook his head. "I don't understand what a feud centuries ago could have to do with me. Besides, you still haven't answered my question. Why should I believe you? How do I know you're not the one that is trying to use me?"

Hoping his guilt didn't show, Kurama sighed. "Because I love you Hiei."

Stunned silent, Hiei didn't react when Kurama reached for his right hand. "Hiei, why is your dragon warded?"

Hiei frowned. "What dragon?"

Attempting to hide his anger, Kurama drew a breath before speaking. "The one on your arm Hiei. If you'll let me remove the bandage, I'll show you."

Hiei tried to pull his arm back, but Kurama held him. "You can't remove the bandage. The healer says the burns there are severe and they shouldn't be exposed to the air."

Forcing himself to be patient, Kurama sighed. "Again, they lied Hiei. You are a fire demon. I'm not even sure it's possible for you to be burned. Please, let me remove just a small part of the bandage over your hand, and you'll see the dragon's head."

Reluctantly, Hiei nodded. Before Kurama could move though, Hiei turned and drew the unfinished blade from the water. "If you lied to me though, you'll pay with your life."

Smiling, Kurama reached down to untie the sash at his waist. Careful not to appear threatening, Kurama held the hilt of Hiei's katana out to him. "I'm glad you had the sense to know you should arm yourself, but if you're planning to kill anyone, this might work better. It's your katana Hiei. I found it buried in the debris from the explosion. It and the blood from the wound on your ankle is how I tracked you here."

Carefully taking the offered blade in case it was a trick, Hiei held it in his left hand as he slowly held his right out to the redhead. Kurama smiled and carefully began unwrapping the bandage over his hand. After the first layer was removed, Kurama grunted. "Damn, they weren't taking any chances. Look Hiei. Right under the first layer are wards that would have prevented you from removing the bandage and dampen your youki."

Disbelievingly, Hiei set the katana on his lap and tried to touch the ward. When Kurama tried to stop him, Hiei growled. Knowing that it would prove his point even if it hurt Hiei, Kurama allowed him to touch the ward with one finger. With a hiss of pain, Hiei pulled his hand away and stuck his finger in his mouth.

With a chuckle, Kurama scolded him as he began to remove the ward. "I tried to warn you Dragon. It's designed only to hurt fire demons."

A moment later, Hiei looked down at his hand and was amazed to see the piercing eyes of a dragon looking back at him. His voice was barely a whisper when he looked back at Kurama. "They lied."

With a sigh, Kurama nodded. "I'm taking the rest of this off. I don't want that ward to burn you again."

Inch by inch, Hiei watched as Kurama revealed the serpentine body of the dragon that ran all the way up his arm. When he was finished, Kurama gestured to the bandage on Hiei's forehead. "What did they tell you that was for? More burns?"

Hiei shook his head. "No, I've actually seen that one. There is a large gash that doesn't want to heal so it's been stitched up."

No longer even trying to hide his anger Kurama growled as he leaned up to reach for the bandage. "They sealed your Jagan? No wonder you and the dragon have no power."

Hiei remained still as Kurama examined him. The redhead's anger was growing, and Hiei felt it. "Those bitches! I should kill every one of them for doing this to you!"

Amused, Hiei chuckled. "You're just a weak human boy. What makes you think you could…"

A sudden flare of Kurama's youki quickly shut Hiei up. "I may appear to be a weak human Hiei, but like you, I am an S-class demon. I've already laid the groundwork so that if need be, a simple flare of my energy would destroy this village and everyone in it."

Ignoring the shocked look on Hiei's face, Kurama turned his attention to his ankle. Pulling up his pant leg, Kurama held his hands on either side and used his energy to check the injury. "Damn them! Your ankle was shattered and they allowed it to heal naturally and didn't fix the bone. I'm going to leave that bandaged until I get you to Yukina. I'm going to leave your forehead covered too until I can unseal the Jagan."

Trying to keep up with everything he'd learned, Hiei questioned Kurama. "I have a Jagan? Who's Yukina?"

Trying to control his anger again, Kurama gave him a reassuring smile as he rose to his feet. "Yes Hiei, you have a Jagan eye. It is the source of your greatest power. The lovely Yukina is your twin sister. She has become a great healer, so I wouldn't worry about that ankle. Now let's get the hell out of this place."

When Hiei hesitated, Kurama realized he couldn't rise or walk without the crutch. Gathering the crutch from where he had tossed it, Kurama held it out to him. As Hiei rose and limped forward, Kurama noticed again that the fire demon had no shoes. "Hiei, if anyone tries to keep me from taking you, I intend to pick you up and carry you away if I have to. I just wanted you to know so you don't stab me with your katana."

Wide eyed, Hiei considered the redhead's words for a moment. "You said you were strong, but I'll believe you're strong enough to carry me when I see it."

Kurama chuckled. "Trust me Koi, nothing in the three worlds will keep me from taking you home."

Blushing at the endearment, Hiei walked past the redhead that held the door. Out on the street, the two were careful to head away from the elder's hall. They made it almost half way to the edge of town before several female demons moved into their path. Looking at them, Kurama could see their strong resemblance to the Koorime. One demon took charge and stepped forward. "Higaki, what is the meaning of this? Who is this man?"

Stiffening at the slur on Hiei's name, Kurama growled. "My name is Kurama! I am Hiei's partner and I am here to take him home!"

The demon gave a wicked laugh. "Do you really think we would let anyone take him from us? We have plans for the fire brat!"

Placing a protective hand on Hiei's shoulder, Kurama shot back. "I am aware of who you are and what plans you might have for him! Suffice it to say, you will fail!"

Kurama flared his energy briefly causing the leader to laugh again. With their attention on Kurama and Hiei, none of the women noticed the first sprouts of plant life starting at their feet. "If that display was meant to scare us it is you who failed. Since you know who we are, then you know we will have what we want."

This time it was Kurama who laughed. "You should always know your enemy before you brag about your impending victory."

At the crackle of intense energy coming from the stranger, the women suddenly took a step back. A moment later they were looking up at the large, powerful figure of Yoko Kurama. Hiei's eyes were huge as he looked up at the Youko. Giving him a wink, Kurama leaned over and whispered. "I told you I was a powerful demon Hiei."

Turning to the Morokie, the Youko's voice was menacing. "As I said, Hiei and I are leaving! If you attempt to stop us, the plants at your feet will tear you apart! Anyone attempting to stop us will die, even if I have to destroy this entire village!"

With a powerful blast of his energy, plants shot up along every road and path in sight. The demons before him looked around nervously. When the leader stepped forward and raised a hand as if she would attack, the plants at her feet shot up and subdued her. Kurama glared at her. "I warned you not to interfere. Move again and you will die. Hiei, it's time to go."

When Hiei hesitated, Kurama leaned down and swept him up in his arms. Hanging onto his katana, Hiei dropped his crutch to wrap an arm around the Youko's neck. "Sorry Dragon, but this will be faster."

Ignoring the Morokie, Kurama carried Hiei away. Within minutes, Kurama was running swiftly through the forest. Only when they were several miles away did Kurama stop and set Hiei down on a rock. "Are you alright Koi?"

Confused by everything that had happened since meeting the redhead, Hiei snapped. "How the hell would I know! This crazy man comes into my shop telling me I'm his long lost partner then kidnaps me from the people I thought I could trust! Now I'm stuck out in the middle of nowhere with a stranger and I'm still not sure if you're a friend or an enemy! Oh, and what the hell is with you calling me your KOI!"

Trying not to laugh at the annoyed fire demon, Kurama knelt before him. "I can't say I'm not crazy, but I can promise, I will prove myself your friend, as I have been for over a dozen years. This may be the middle of nowhere, but by nightfall we will be safely tucked away in one of my dens. By tomorrow I will have you home where your sister can heal you and restore your power. As for being my Koi…"

The Youko sighed and suddenly looked uncertain. "I love you Hiei, and you used to love me too. I promise I will do everything in my power to win your love back again. Now let's get going. I'm anxious to get you home."

Kurama then used his sash to tie the katana to Hiei's waist. "Alright Dragon, do you want me to carry you again, or would you like to ride on my back?"

Embarrassed by the fluttery feeling in his chest that Kurama's words gave him, Hiei shrugged. "On your back I guess."

With Hiei riding piggyback, Kurama made good time going down the mountain, then traveled west towards Gandara. Though this rout took them in the opposite direction from Mukuro's fortress, this terrain was much easier to navigate than back up and through the mountain to the den near the explosion.

Just after nightfall, Kurama entered his den with a sleeping Hiei on his back. Setting him carefully on the bed, Kurama wasn't surprised when he woke and blinked up at him confused. Smiling at Hiei's sweet, innocent expression, Kurama reached behind him to pull back the covers. "Lay down sleepyhead and get some sleep. We still have a long way to go tomorrow."

Wondering why he was trusting this stranger, Hiei did as he was told. When Hiei turned at gave him a nervous look, Kurama pulled the covers over him and whispered. "Sweet dreams Dragon. I'll keep you safe."

From a trunk across the den, Hiei saw Kurama take out another blanket. He then watched as the Youko used plants to cover the entrance before sitting on the ground near it, covered himself with the blanket and close his eyes. With a sigh, Hiei closed his own eyes and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I know, I know! This chapter has been way too long in coming. For a change I don't even have a good excuse. If anything all I have is a lame 'my Foxie has me hooked on Farmville' excuse. Oh well, at least I'm giving you a long chapter for a change.

Yes, Hiei's finally been found and rescued, but the road to a happy ending for our demons has a few more twists and turns as usual. I hope you enjoy. Please click the review button so I remember why I do this. Besides loving Hiei & Kurama that is.

**Chapter 11**

With a stretch and a yawn, Hiei slowly woke as sunlight streamed into the den. Not pausing to consider why he'd felt comfortable enough with the Youko to have the best sleep his short memory could recall, the fire demon carefully swung his legs from the bed.

Just as he was wondering how he was going to get around without his crutch, Hiei spotted a makeshift crutch made from dried branches. Struggling to rise, he tested the new crutch. Surprised to find it sturdy, Hiei hobbled from the den to find the Youko carrying a jug and an armload of fruit. "Good morning Hiei. How about some breakfast?"

Indicating for Hiei to have a seat on an old fallen tree trunk, Kurama set the jug aside then sat beside him. "Here Dragon, I have some of your favorites."

Ruby eyes widened when Kurama gave him three different types of fruit, "It's too cold for fruit up here. Where did you get all of this?"

Watching Hiei eat, Kurama grinned. "You're right Hiei, the trees are dormant this time of year, but it just took a little coaxing and they were more than happy to provide us with breakfast."

Remembering how the Youko had easily manipulated all those plants the previous day, Hiei just nodded. As he finished his second piece of fruit and bit into the third, he understood why Kurama had called them his favorites. Before he could even finish, the Youko was handing him more. "Eat up Koi, you're too thin. Weren't those bitches feeding you all these weeks?"

Lowering his eyes, Hiei shrugged. "I ate when I could. Besides, what there was wasn't very good."

Handing Hiei the jug with water in it, Kurama chuckled. "You are a bit of a finicky eater Dragon. Unless Yukina or I cook, you usually won't eat anything accept fruits and vegetables."

Thinking of how much he'd been craving the fruits and vegetables that weren't often available in the cold mountains, Hiei realized this strange creature knew him pretty well. When they had finished eating, Kurama sealed up the den before turning back to Hiei. "Now let's see what we can do with that crutch."

Watching, Hiei saw the Youko pull something from his hair. A moment later a vine snaked out from between long fingers. Fascinated, Hiei watched as Kurama fastened it to the crutch. "There, now you can sling it over your shoulder while we travel."

Seeing that he was about to protest, Kurama shook his head. "Don't waste your breath Hiei. We've got a long way to go and we'll make better time if I carry you."

Knowing he was right, Hiei pushed himself up then slung the crutch over his shoulder. Mindful of Hiei's wounded ankle, Kurama carefully hoisted him up on his back and before long they were running through the forest.

Wanting to get Hiei home, Kurama only stopped once for them rest. By late afternoon, he could tell Hiei was getting tired when he felt the fire demon rest his head on his shoulder. "I know you must be tired Koi, but we'll be at the portal soon. After that we'll be home in no time."

There was a brief pause before Hiei questioned. "Portal? Portal to where?"

Hoping this went well, Kurama answered. "To the Ningenkai Hiei. That's where your sister Yukina lives. That's where I live now too. Though Makai is your home, you have a home in the Ningenkai as well… with Yukina… and I hope with me."

Hiei frowned at the Youko's hesitant comment but was prevented from questioning further when they suddenly slowed and came to a stop. "We're here Dragon. Would you like to rest before we continue?"

Shaking his head, Hiei remained silent, afraid his voice would give away his apprehension. Little did he know the death grip his fingers had on Kurama's shoulders had already given him away. With a grin, Kurama turned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Relax Koi, we do this all the time."

Startled, Hiei reached up with one hand to touch the cheek the Youko had kissed. Distracted, it took Hiei a moment to realize they had passed through the portal. The first thing he noticed was an odd, distasteful smell. He also had a moment of disorientation before his head cleared.

At first Hiei thought the Ningenkai looked similar to some of Makai's forest regions. There were lots of tall green trees and colorful flowers. Then he looked up at the clear blue sky. Though different from Makai's light purple sky, it was just as beautiful. Hearing Hiei's sigh, Kurama chuckled. "It may not be our true home Hiei, but here in the forest and at the temple with our family and friends, it's a close second."

Almost afraid to believe the promise of home and family Kurama promised, Hiei held tighter as he was carried through the forest. Only a few minutes passed before the trees began to thin and they slowed. Peering over the Youko's shoulder, Hiei saw a small building come into view. When they reached it, Kurama turned and set him gently on the porch. After making sure Hiei had his crutch and his balance, Kurama smiled and whispered. "Welcome home Dragon."

So quickly that Hiei didn't have time to react, the Youko kissed his cheek, then transformed back into his redheaded human form. "Let's go inside and get you settled. The gang will have sensed my energy by now and be here soon."

Allowing Kurama to usher him inside, Hiei looked around the little house with interest. It was hard to miss the excitement in Kurama's voice as he showed him around. "On the left is the spare bedroom, on the right is our… your bedroom."

Seeing Hiei's frown, Kurama tried to explain. "Your house and all of the land as far as the eye can see belonging to the temple where your sister and her husband live. I live in an apartment in the city. Sometimes you stay with me there, and sometimes I stay with you here."

When Hiei nodded, Kurama could see how tired he was. "The others will be here any second. You should sit down so they don't overwhelm you when they come in."

Hiei was barely settled in a chair when the door burst open. Hiei's eyes widened when several people pushed into the room seemingly all at once. He almost flinched when a dark haired man nearly shouted. "Kurama! Where the hell…?"

When his eyes met Hiei's he suddenly stopped. From behind him a small woman pushed forward. "Oh Kurama! We've been so…"

Hiei almost smiled when she too suddenly froze mid sentence. Looking for all the world as if they'd all just seen a ghost, no one moved. Not sure what to do, Hiei looked at Kurama. "Are they alright Kurama?"

As if suddenly realizing what she was seeing was real, the woman rushed forward. "Hiei, my brother!"

Wishing he could run, Hiei could only sit and stare as the woman fell to her knees before him and buried her face against his chest and started crying. Seeing Hiei wanted to panic, Kurama quickly moved forward to hold off his other friends. "Wait everyone, give Hiei some space. He's been through a lot and is still a little confused."

Catching the implication in Kurama's words that something wasn't right, Yukina lifted tear streaked eyes to Hiei. "Brother, are you alright?"

When the tears on her cheeks solidified into gems as they fell, Hiei looked up. "Kurama, she's a Koorime. You said I was a fire demon. How can she be my sister?"

Now it was Yukina's turn to look up at Kurama confused. With a smile, Kurama knelt by the chair. "Hiei, you and Yukina are actually twins. Your mother was a Koorime and your father was a fire demon."

Turning to Yukina, Kurama's smile faded a bit. "Yukina, Hiei was nearly buried alive by the debris after the explosion and his ankle was crushed. Somehow he made his way to a small village where the people there tried to…. help him. Yukina, they were Morokie and they knew who he was."

Hearing Yukina gasp and the fear in her voice, Hiei's last doubts about Kurama's distrust of the Morokie faded. "Oh gods Kurama, did they hurt him?"

Kurama gave Hiei a reassuring smile before he answered her. "Fortunately I don't think there's any permanent harm. His ankle was shattered and they didn't heal it. Even wrapped and with a crutch he can barely walk. His dragon was sealed with wards strong enough to burn him. The one I'm worried about though is his Jagan. They sutured it shut then sealed it with wards as well. I think that is what's causing his memory loss."

Trying to control both anger at the Morokie as well as fear for Hiei, Yukina took several breaths before she could smile at him. "Don't worry Hiei. Kurama and I will have you fixed up in no time."

Behind Yukina a surge of angry energy suddenly reminded Hiei there were others. It was the dark haired man that spoke, or rather growled, first. "Who the hell are the Morokie?"

Beside him a large orange haired man shouted. "Yeah, and where the hell do Urameshi and I find them?"

Curious, Hiei wondered why these two strangers intended to cause the Morokie harm because of him? Kurama's voice prevented him from asking however. "Centuries ago the Koorime became divided over an issue that I'm sure has long since been forgotten. After what essentially was a civil war, the losers, which amounted to almost a third of their population, were banished. Choosing to settle their little clan in the cold high country on the far side of Mystic Mountain, they used an anagram of Koorime and became the Morokie."

Hiei watched as the orange haired man's shoulders fell in disappointment. "Damn, if they were once Koorime, then they're all female. Sorry Hiei, my honor code won't let me beat up a female, even for you."

The dark haired man wasn't put off so easily. "Why the hell not Kuwabara? Female or not, they still hurt Hiei!"

Hiei's brows rose in surprise when a dark haired woman suddenly punched the dark haired man in the arm and shouted. "Yusuke, even if they are demons, you don't get to beat up girls!"

Rubbing his arm, Yusuke pouted. "Damn Keiko, you're a girl! How come you can beat me up, but I don't get to beat them up?"

Not giving them a chance to continue bickering, Kurama interrupted. "Enough! We need to take care of Hiei. Keiko, can you brew a strong pot tea for me? I want to give Hiei something to relax him while we work on his ankle. In my tea supplies at the temple I want you to use two spoons from the blue tin, one from the red tin, and one from the yellow tin. Bring some sugar too, Hiei likes it sweet."

Keiko nodded. "Of course Kurama. I'll be right back. Oh and Hiei, welcome home."

Not knowing what to say to the woman, Hiei was grateful when she didn't wait for an answer, but hurried out the door. He was a little surprised when the next request was made by Yukina. "Kazuma Dear, will you get my basket of healing supplies from temple?"

Hiei was a little confused when the orange haired man jumped to do her bidding. Why had Yukina called him Kazuma and the dark haired man called him Kuwabara? And if he was Yusuke, as the woman Keiko had called him, then who was Urameshi? Deciding it wasn't important, Hiei looked up when Kurama spoke. "Yusuke, could you get a bath ready while Yukina checks his ankle to see if there's anything else we'll need."

Nodding, Yusuke grinned. "Sure thing Kurama. It's good to have you guys back."

Still kneeling before him, Yukina held her hands on either side of his injured ankle. Embarrassed, Hiei noticed his filthy bare feet. No wonder the fox wanted him to take a bath. When Yukina's worried ruby eyes looked up at Kurama, Hiei knew his ankle was bad. "It's as you said Kurama. They just let the shattered bone heal on its own. If he put his full weight on it, it would probably break again. Not to mention it probably hurts."

Seeing her eyes turn to him, Hiei just nodded shyly. When she smiled at him, Hiei wondered why his chest tightened. "Don't worry Hiei. I should be able to fix your ankle good as new."

Not giving Hiei a chance to question how that would be accomplished, Kurama held out his crutch. "Your bath should be about ready Hiei."

Rising to her feet, Yukina stood back and watched in horror as her usually strong and agile brother, struggled to his feet then leaned heavily on the crutch. Across the room, she saw Yusuke come out of the bathroom and bite back words of anger at his friend's needless injury. By the time Kurama helped Hiei turn Yusuke had a smile on his face. "Your bath awaits Lord Hiei."

Expecting at least Yukina to laugh at what he thought was a joke, Hiei was surprised by Kurama's response. "I haven't told him any of that Yusuke."

At Hiei's questioning look, Kurama smiled. "I know that sounded like a joke Hiei, but there is actually some truth to what Yusuke called you. You are heir to a Makai lord, therefore you are entitled to the title of lord as well."

For the first time since this creature had walked into his life Hiei became nervous. Seeing his reaction, Kurama rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's not as bad as you think Hiei. For now let's just worry about getting you healed."

Nodding, Hiei followed Kurama into a small room. When Hiei looked around confused, Kurama remembered seeing that same look the first time the fire demon had seen a bathroom. "This is a bathroom Hiei. The sink and tub have running water for washing in. The toilet here is for relieving yourself in. Just remember to push down the handle when you're done. I'm going to give you some privacy to use the toilet and get undressed, then I'll help you with your bath. When you're done, wrap this towel around your waist and call my name."

When Hiei took the towel he offered and nodded, Kurama left him alone. In the living room Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking while Yukina went through her healing supplies. Avoiding his friends, Kurama went to the bedroom and pulled out some clothes and a robe for Hiei.

With nothing left to do until Hiei called him, Kurama sat on the edge of the bed. For the first time since finding the fire demon alive, he had a moment to catch his breath. Even though it had been months since Kurama had contemplated his future, he still wasn't ready to do it now. With everything that had happened between them, Kurama could only pray that Hiei would forgive him and take him back.

A moment later he was pulled from his thoughts when Hiei called his name. Jumping up, Kurama hurried to answer before Yukina could. Waving her off, Kurama entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Seeing the towel clad demon sitting on the edge of the tub looking so vulnerable, Kurama's heart went out to him. "I'm sorry I can't let you do this by yourself, but with your ankle like that, you could get hurt worse. Don't worry though, I'll take good care of you and try not to embarrass you too much."

Seeing Hiei nod and relax just a little, Kurama moved closer. "Turn around, let's get you in the tub. If it makes you more comfortable, you can leave the towel on."

When Hiei relaxed even more and turned toward the tub, Kurama reached out to help ease him down in the water without hurting his ankle. Hiding his smile, Kurama watched Hiei tuck the towel around himself modestly. When Kurama reached for the soap, Hiei snatched it up. "I can wash myself."

Nodding, Kurama stepped back. "Of course you can. I'll be just over here if you need me."

Moving to stand in front of the sink, Kurama busied himself brushing his hair as he secretly watched Hiei in the mirror. Mind wandering, Kurama fantasized about what he'd like to do with the wet fire demon and almost failed to notice him wince as he tried to wash his injured ankle. "Hiei, please let me help you."

Reluctantly, Hiei nodded. Kneeling down, Kurama carefully supported his ankle and gently washed him. When he finished, Kurama pulled the plug on the tub. Taking up the sprayer, Kurama rinsed Hiei's hair and body. It was all the redhead could do to keep is desire hidden.

Forcing his mind to the task at hand, Kurama ignored Hiei's protests and lifted him from the tub. Setting him on the closed toilet, Kurama took a dry towel, draped it over Hiei's lap and whisked the wet one away. With Hiei distracted covering himself properly, Kurama took another towel and dried his hair and torso. When Hiei tried to brush him away, Kurama knelt before him to dry his wounded ankle as well as his feet and legs.

Once he was satisfied the fire demon wasn't too wet, Kurama handed him a t-shirt. "Put this on first Dragon. Then you can slip these boxers under your towel. I'm sure you'll feel better once you're dressed."

Once he had the t-shirt and boxers on, Hiei met Kurama's eyes shyly. "Thanks. It feels good to be clean. I haven't had a real bath in… forever."

Unable to resist the need to touch him, Kurama reached out to caress Hiei's cheek. "I'll always take care of you Dragon. Inari, I missed you so much."

Hiei's eyes widened at the emotion in Kurama's confession. When the redhead leaned closer, Hiei was frozen in place. Though he wasn't sure what he expected, Hiei was surprised to find himself disappointed when soft lips brushed momentarily across his before Kurama rested his red head briefly on his shoulder. "I'm going to promise you right now Hiei, I intend to do everything in my power to make sure we're never apart again."

Not wanting to upset the fire demon, Kurama drew a deep breath and reigned in his emotions. Moving away, Kurama picked up the robe. "Here Dragon, let me help you put this on. I know you won't be comfortable in front of the girls in just a t-shirt and shorts."

When the robe was tied around him, Kurama swept Hiei up in his arms. "Kurama! I might be slow, but I can walk."

Ignoring his protests, Kurama smiled. "I would agree if your ankle were wrapped. Since Yukina is about to fix it, I don't see any reason to wrap it."

Realizing the fox was right, Hiei sighed impatiently. "Fine."

Wanting to avoid eye contact with anyone, Hiei wrapped one arm around Kurama's neck and laid his head on the redhead's shoulder. A moment later Hiei felt himself set down on something soft. When he looked around confused, Kurama was once again reminded of the first time he'd met the young fire demon. "It's alright Dragon, this bed is were we sleep. Where did you sleep when the Morokie had you?"

With a shrug, Hiei answered softly. "There was hay in the loft of the blacksmith's shack."

Horrified at how he had been treated, Yukina rushed forward and hugged him. "Oh my precious Brother. Never again will you have to live like that. Here at the temple, this whole house is yours and this soft, warm bed is all yours."

Beside them, Kurama chuckled. "When you stay with me it's much like this Hiei, but at Alaric it's very different. Your bed is huge and your private suite in the fortress is almost as big as this whole house."

For the second time that day, Hiei was almost afraid to believe in the things these people promised. Seeing his eyes lower nervously, Kurama touched Yukina's shoulder. "Let's get to work. As soon as we get him healed he'll know what we tell him is true."

Nodding, Yukina went to her basket of supplies and drew out a long bandage. When he saw the wards written on it Hiei turned almost frightened eyes to Kurama. With a smile, Kurama lifted his right hand and kissed the head of the dragon. "It's alright Hiei, we need to put a ward over the dragon for when we reopen the Jagan. If you are not in complete control of it, the dragon could kill us all. Go ahead and touch it. This ward won't hurt you the way the ones the Morokie used did."

When Yukina smiled and held the ward out to him, Hiei carefully reached out to touch it. Just as Kurama said, this ward didn't hurt him. Only when he sighed and relaxed did Kurama and Yukina carefully wrap his right hand and arm. Looking past them, Hiei saw the female Kurama called Keiko in the doorway. "Kurama, are you ready for the tea?"

Without looking up, Kurama replied. "Yes, thank you Keiko. Please set it here by the bed."

Finished with the ward, Kurama fixed Hiei a cup of tea. When Hiei eyed the steaming cup suspiciously, Kurama chuckled. "You don't have to look at it as if it's poisoned Hiei. It's just one of my special teas. It will relax you in case it's uncomfortable while we work on your ankle."

As Hiei took the offered tea, he was amazed with how quickly he had come to trust this near stranger. Drinking his tea, Hiei hadn't even realized he was staring into those big beautiful green eyes until Kurama smiled. Blushing, Hiei looked away. When Kurama spoke, Hiei wasn't sure if he heard amusement or happiness in his voice. "We'll get started just as soon as you finish your tea. I don't want you to worry Hiei, we'll take good care of you. First, Yukina will repair your ankle, then I'll remove the stitches sealing the Jagan. When we're done, you should have your memory back and be able to walk again."

Barely even hearing the last of what Kurama said, Hiei's vision began to blur. He didn't protest when Kurama took the empty cup from his fingers. He also didn't notice the look Kurama and Yukina exchanged when his eyes closed and they helped him lay back on the bed.

When Hiei didn't move, Yukina whispered. "Are you sure that your tea is enough Kurama? I'm sure you know what has to be done for me to heal his ankle."

Kurama's previously happy smile faded. "Yes Yukina, I'm very aware of what needs to be done. Contrary to what you may think of me, I will never allow Hiei to be hurt again. I assure you he won't wake until tomorrow, and he won't feel a thing. Now, tell me how you need me to break his ankle so you can heal it properly."

As he spoke, Kurama moved to the foot of the bed. Without even realizing it, his hands trembled as he reached for Hiei's mangled ankle. Kurama nearly jumped when strong hands suddenly rested on his shoulders. Looking around, he saw Yusuke standing to his right. Turning he realized the other hand was Kuwabara on his left. "Kurama, no one should have to intentionally hurt someone they love. Let me help Yukina with this one. Urameshi, get him out of here."

Looking into his friend's trusting eyes, relief flooded him. "Thank you Kuwabara. I'm staying though."

On his other side, Kurama felt Yusuke take him by the arm. "Not this time Kurama. Yukina will let us know when she's done. Besides, there's someone out here that wants to see you."

With Kurama still protesting, Yusuke firmly pulled him from the room. The moment they were through the door, Kurama heard a cry. "Shuuichi!"

Before he could protest further, Shiori was in his arms. "Mother."

Wanting to be with Hiei, Kurama would have pushed her away, but one look at the determined look in Yusuke's eyes as he blocked the bedroom door told him that he would lose that argument. "Oh Shuuichi, I've been so worried. I call every day to see if anyone has heard from you. I nearly fainted when Kazuma said you were here and that you'd found Hiei alive. Is he alright?"

Reluctantly accepting the distraction, Kurama sat with his mother and told her how he had discovered Hiei was alive and how he'd found him. "Once his ankle is healed and his Jagan unsealed, I think he'll be fine Mother."

There were happy tears in Shiori's eyes as she smiled at him. "Oh Shuuichi, I'm so happy for you. I'm sure now that you have a second chance, everything will be alright between you and Hiei."

Kurama sighed. "I can only pray Hiei will be that forgiving. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get back to him."

Just as Kurama rose and gave Yusuke a look that said he would not be detained any longer, the door opened and Kuwabara appeared. "Yukina's done with his ankle. You can come back now Kurama."

Not even sparing his mother a glance, Kurama rushed past his friends. Yukina sat on the edge of the bed, brushing Hiei's hair back from his forehead. "It's your turn Kurama. I would do it myself, but I think once the Jagan is unsealed, it will take your power and probably Yusuke's as well to control it until we can get it warded. When Hiei is awake and has his strength back, he'll take control of it and the dragon again."

Taking a moment, Kurama checked Hiei's ankle. A sigh of relief slipped passed his lips when he found it completely healed. Looking up, he smiled. "Thank you Yukina. His ankle is perfect again."

Moving to sit on Hiei's right side, Kurama gently caressed Hiei's cheek. A moment later, it was the Youko's strong fingers, stroking the fire demon. Without a word, Yukina stood and Yusuke took her place on Hiei's left. "Kurama, I had Kuwabara take Keiko and your mom up to the temple, just in case."

Nodding his agreement, Kurama reached into his silver hair and withdrew a small seed. "I hope that won't be necessary, but a good precaution just the same."

Yusuke watched as a thin tendril sprouted from the seed. It wasn't much thicker than thread. With Kurama's guidance, the tendril carefully slipped under each stitch that sealed the Jagan. When it had made it's way under the entire row of stitches, Kurama looked up at Yusuke. "When I raise my energy, the plant's tendril will slit all the sutures simultaneously. We will both need to focus our energy into keeping the Jagan's lid closed until Yukina can tie the ward over it."

Yusuke nodded. "You mean the way Botan did the day Hiei tried to zombify Keiko?"

Remembering that day so many years ago, Kurama smiled for just a moment. "Exactly like that Yusuke. Only this Jagan has significantly more power than the one Hiei gave Keiko. Are you ready?"

Holding out his hands, Yusuke nodded. "Let's do it."

As Kurama's hands joined Yusuke's over Hiei's forehead, Yukina crawled up beside them, ready to apply the ward. With Kurama and Yusuke's powerful energy electrifying the air, the sutures were cut. Immediately, the purple glow of the Jagan peered up at them and it's energy tried to overwhelm them. Straining to control the Jagan, Kurama growled. "Yukina! Get the ward on!"

There was fear in Yukina's voice when she responded. "I'm trying Kurama! It's pushing me away!"

Yusuke's energy swelled as he moved one hand from the Jagan to grab her wrist pulling her closer. Before the ward could cover the Jagan though, Yukina cried. "Kurama! The dragon!"

A quick glance and Kurama saw the reason for her fear. Black smoke was coming from around the ward covering the dragon, and Hiei's arm was twitching on the bed. Just as Yusuke's had, Kurama's energy surged. Each man now only had one hand trying to control the Jagan as Kurama's other hand moved to Hiei's right arm. As he chanted in an ancient Makai language, the symbols on the ward began to glow like fire. Though, the dragon appeared to calm, the Jagan forced itself open further.

Just as Kurama was beginning to wonder if they would succeed in controlling the Jagan, a freezing blast of energy from Yukina surrounded them. Aided by a pull from Yusuke, Yukina pushed forward forcing the ward over the Jagan. Her chanting now joined Kurama's. In amazement, Yusuke watched his demon friend's energy join to increase the effectiveness of the wards they were using.

With an awkward lift of Hiei's head, Yukina tied the ward in place. As Hiei's arm stopped smoking and the power from the Jagan began to diminish, Kurama and Yukina's chanting began to slow and soften. After a moment their chanting stopped and all three demon's were able to lower their energy.

When the Jagan remained quiet, they all breathed a sigh of relief. The quiet was disturbed however when Kuwabara burst through the door. "YUKINA! I will protect you my sweet!"

Three sets of eyes turned to him before the laughter started. Looking at them, Kuwabara realized that he was late, as usual. "Oh. Guess you guys have things under control. Sure didn't feel like that a few minutes ago."

With a chuckle, Yusuke slapped him on the shoulder. "A few minutes ago you were right. Luckily, your little wife here is stronger than she lets on."

With a laugh, Kuwabara swept Yukina up in his arms and spun her around. "My sweet Yukina, the hero!"

At Kurama's low growl, Kuwabara put him down. "Quiet! Hiei needs rest to regain his strength for when he wakens."

Wide-eyed, Kuwabara held a finger to his lips and ushered Yukina away. "Come Yukina, let's leave the lovebirds alone."

With a chuckle, Yusuke turned to follow. "You take care of Hiei, and I'll take care of your mom. Oh… and Kurama, welcome home."

Thankful that they left quickly, Kurama collapsed against the headboard. Trembling slightly as his adrenalin returned to normal, he changed from his Youko form back to the redheaded human. With a sigh, Kurama reached over to brush Hiei's hair back from his face. "I don't think they know just how close we came to losing to your Jagan a moment ago Dragon. It's been a long time since I've had to use my powers like that. I hope you don't mind if I curl up next to you and rest a while."

Scooting down on the bed, Kurama hesitated a moment before leaning over to kiss Hiei's ruby lips gently. "Rest well my sweet Dragon. We'll work everything out when you wake up."

* * *

The best night sleep Kurama had had in months ended suddenly with a hard shove that landed him on the floor. "What the hell are YOU doing here you stupid fox?"

Shaking his head to clear it, Kurama sat up to the sight of angry ruby eyes glaring down at him. "I'm guessing that comment means you got your memory back."

Confused himself, Hiei frowned. "Wait… what?"

Smiling, Kurama could almost see Hiei's mind putting the pieces together. A moment later the fire demon whispered. "You came for me."

Not sure if it was a question or a statement, Kurama answered. "Of course I came for you Hiei. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure out you weren't dead."

Hiei's frown deepened. "Dead?"

Before Kurama could explain, Yukina knocked and poked her head in the room. Seeing Hiei awake she rushed in, sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him.. "Brother! I can feel how strong your youki is now. Does that mean you have your memory back too?"

Blushing, Hiei nodded. "Yes Yukina, I do. Wait… what did you call me?"

Yukina smiled. "I called you my brother. When Kurama told me…"

Setting her from him, Hiei leaped at Kurama. "You bastard! You promised you'd never betray my secret! I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you are a _Youko_ after all!"

Jumping out of Hiei's reach, Kurama pleaded. "Hiei, you have to understand. We thought you were dead. There wasn't any reason to keep it from her any longer."

Having felt Hiei's energy, Yusuke and Kuwabara were now there too. Hearing Kurama's comment, Yusuke tried to help. "He's right Hiei. Without you to protect her, we didn't want Yukina to continue to search for her missing brother."

The thought that they were actually protecting Yukina made Hiei hesitate. He still glared at Kurama though as he growled. "That doesn't change a thing between us! You still used me and now you've betrayed my trust, even if it was in Yukina's best interest! This is supposed to be my house, and I want you out of it!"

Hoping to reason with him, Kurama stepped forward. "Hiei, please…"

At the same moment Yukina stepped between them and snapped. "Kurama, Hiei…"

Ever so slightly, Kurama flinched, and Hiei didn't fail to notice. He also didn't miss the defeat in Kurama's voice. "Hiei, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm not sorry you finally have a family now. I just wish I could be a part of it. Yukina, take care of my Dragon."

Everyone was speechless as Kurama left. After a moment Yukina sighed. "Oh Kurama, what have we done?"


	12. Chapter 12

I know this is super short, but I wanted to post something quickly to thank all of you for being so patient in waiting for updates. Thanks for the great reviews. I love every one of them.

**Chapter 12**

No sooner had Kurama left than Hiei heard Yukina sigh. "Oh Kurama, what have we done?"

Frowning he turned to her. "What have WE done? What about what he's done?"

Yukina exchanged a look with Yusuke before turning to Hiei. "Brother, we need to talk. Let's go have a seat."

When they were seated in the living room, Yukina sighed. "Hiei, I know Kurama hurt you, but I have no doubt he cares about you. Making this your home in the Ningenkai was his idea. He personally chose everything here to make a nice home just for you."

Hiei grunted. "Like I would ever come back here with him around."

Yusuke shook his head. "If you'd bothered to come around Hiei, you'd know he wouldn't have been here. He told us he wanted you to be free to visit your home and us any time you wanted without having to worry about seeing him."

Reaching for his hand, Yukina smiled. "I'm sure he wanted us to be a family Hiei."

A serious look crossed Yusuke's face. "He followed through on that too. We didn't see him again until Mukuro sent word that you had been killed. You should have seen him Hiei. It tore me apart to see him cry."

Grunting, Hiei rolled his eyes. "There's no way that selfish fox cried for the likes of me."

Now Yusuke was getting angry. "Damn it Hiei! Use the damn Jagan and see for yourself!"

Startled by Yusuke's suggestion, Hiei looked at Yukina. At a nod from her, Hiei shrugged. "What do I care if you want to waste your time."

Removing the ward they had had so much trouble putting on just the day before, Hiei easily controlled the Jagan. With little effort on his part, Hiei turned it on Yusuke.

_Suddenly Hiei was in Shiori's living room watching the human woman cry. When Kurama rushed in and saw Yusuke it was obvious from the look in his green eyes he knew something was wrong. When Yusuke moved toward him, there was fear in Kurama's eyes as he backed away. "K…Kur…ama…"_

_When Yusuke reached out, Kurama took another step back, shaking his head again. "No."_

_As Yusuke took a deep breath, Hiei felt him clench his fists. "Kurama… it's Hiei…"_

_Still shaking his head, Kurama cut him off. "No! Don't say it Yusuke! Don't you dare. Not my H…Hiei."_

_Hiei was surprised to hear Kurama's voice break when he said his name. The obvious emotion in Kurama's voice didn't keep Yusuke from continuing. "I'm sorry Kurama. Mukuro sent word this morning. Hiei was k…killed in an explosion."_

_Hiei couldn't believe it when Kurama collapsed to his knees. Tears welled in his big green eyes as he looked up at Yusuke. Still shaking his head, Kurama shouted at him. "No! You're lying! There has to be a mistake! I'd know it if anything happened to my Dragon!"_

_Kneeling before him, Yusuke reached out to stroke Kurama's red hair. "I wish I were lying Kurama, but the message came directly from Mukuro."_

_As tears spilled down Kurama's cheeks, Hiei felt a familiar twinge of jealously when Yusuke reached out and pulled the redhead into his arm. Trembling, Kurama clung to him and cried softly. "H… he can't be gone Yusuke. Not my sweet little H…Hiei. I need to tell him how so…sorry I am, and that I never meant to h…hurt him."_

_With Kurama cradled in his arms, Yusuke let him cry. "Wh… what am I going to do Yusuke? How am I going to live without him? Oh gods, I've been such a fool. I thought if I let him go I couldn't get h…hurt again. All I did was hurt us both. Now my precious Dragon is g…gone, and I can't even tell him how much I love him."_

_As Yusuke comforted the redhead, Hiei was even more surprised by intensity of the Toushin's feelings at his loss. When Kurama's tears finally stopped and he raised his head. "Does Yukina know?"_

_Tenderly, Yusuke brushed away Kurama's tears as he nodded. "Only that he's gone."_

_Both men looked at each other a moment before Kurama spoke. "We should tell her the truth Yusuke. There's no reason to keep his secret now. Besides, it will give her the closure she needs to finally stop looking for her brother."_

_With a sigh, Yusuke nodded. "I agree, but I think you should be the one to tell her."_

Having seen enough, Hiei closed the Jagan and looked at his sister. "I never meant for you to find out like that."

Yusuke almost laughed when Yukina gave Hiei an accusing look. "No, you never meant for me to find out at all. I'm glad Kurama had the courage to tell me the truth. I just wish I'd gotten a chance to apologize for being so mean to him that day. I was so caught up in my own grief, I didn't consider that Kurama would be grieving too."

Hiei grunted. "I'm sure you're exaggerating Yukina. You've never been mean to anyone in your life."

Yukina blushed when Yusuke chuckled. "You sure don't know your sister very well Hiei. She can be one tough lady. Not only did she rip Kurama a new one for the way he treated you, she smacked him too."

Hiei hid a smirk when Yukina snapped, making Yusuke cringe. "My behavior is not something to be proud of Yusuke! Kurama may have treated Hiei poorly, but there's never been any doubt that he cared for him. He was so upset when he took off, I haven't stopped worrying about him since."

Hiei frowned. "What do you mean, he took off? Took off to where?"

Yusuke sighed. "He went to Makai Hiei. I chased him for weeks, but he was always one step ahead of me. All I found was the chaos he left in his wake. We've all heard tales of the mayhem Kurama caused back in his Youko days. Well I saw the destruction first hand. There were destroyed bars from drunken brawls, dead demons and missing treasures in every town I traced him to."

Reaching for his hand, Yukina looked into Hiei's eyes. "While you were resting, Kurama told us how he had finally gone to Mukuro to find out first hand what had happened to you. Hiei, he dug up your grave because he needed to see for himself that you were dead. When he realized the body in the grave wasn't you, he began searching for you. You know what happened after that."

Looking into his sister's eyes, Hiei nodded. "He rescued me from the Morokie. We've been partners for a long time, and I'm not surprised he would rescue me. That does not mean he could ever love me. He's still a Youko, as Yusuke saw for himself, and his first loyalty will always be to himself."

When Yusuke would have defended Kurama further, Yukina shook her head. "Yusuke, Hiei has to reach his own conclusions. Brother, I hope after you've had a chance to think about what we've told you, you'll give Kurama the benefit of the doubt. If nothing else, he's been your friend and partner for a long time. That's not something you should give up so easily. We're going to go now and let you get some rest."

Hiei remained silent until Yukina had kissed his cheek and left with Yusuke. When the door had closed and Hiei was alone, he whispered to the empty room. "Giving Kurama up was not something I did easily. It was the hardest thing I have ever done."

* * *

Though Hiei would have loved to return to Makai now that he was healed and strong again, he felt he owed it to Yukina to stay a while. Even he would have felt like a heal to come back from the dead then abandon his sister again. Over the week the twins spent time getting to know each other.

Though he spent some time up at the main house, Hiei preferred the solitude of his little house. The temple always seemed to be bustling with activity, especially since Yusuke and Keiko had moved into the other little house they had prepared for the wedding. This apparently happened right after he had been reported as dead and Yusuke was spending so much time in Makai looking for Kurama. Hiei could still barely tolerated Kuwabara's presence, but at least he and Yusuke were always available to train with.

Tonight, the others had gone into town for what they called date night. Hiei used the time alone to clean his house. Not a chore he relished, but ever since he'd found Yukina cleaning up after him, he'd made the effort to do it himself. Now, Hiei stood at his open bedroom window enjoying the cool night air. Leaning on the sill, he breathed in the scent of the forest.

Suddenly, a small movement beneath the window caught his attention. At first Hiei thought it was some kind of rodent. It took him a moment to realize it was the golden eyes of a fox looking up at him. For a moment he just stared at the creature curled up beneath the bush under the window. Then suddenly he got mad. "Get the hell out of here you stupid fox!"

Shying away from the arms that waved him away, the silver fox scampered toward the forest. A moment later Hiei saw the fox sitting at the edge of the trees, his many tails swishing behind him. Annoyed, Hiei shouted. "Get lost Kurama! You're not welcome here!"

Seeing the fox's ears and tails go down at this harsh words, Hiei pushed away his guilt as he watched the dejected fox turned and walked away. Closing the window, Hiei didn't see the fox watching from the forest until the lights went out, then slowly and quietly creep back to curl up beneath the bedroom window.


	13. Chapter 13

As you can tell, I'm trying to be better about updating. Unfortunately, I'm about to start refinishing my kitchen cabinets and that means updates might slow down again. I'll try to keep up though. Please leave a review to let me know if you enjoyed this.

**Chapter 13**

Over the next few days, Hiei saw Kurama several more times. When he was training, golden eyes watching from the forest, and each night the silver fox slept beneath his window. Even though he chased the fox away, Hiei knew that hadn't discouraged him. Today for example, he'd chased Kurama away this morning. Now he saw the fox's golden eyes watching as he went up to the temple for dinner.

Hiei hadn't mentioned the sightings to anyone, not wanting to upset Yukina, but hearing her comment when he arrived, he knew that was about to change. "Yusuke, maybe you should go to Makai and look for him."

Yusuke shook his head. "I'll send messages to Tourin, Alaric and Gandara first. Maybe someone has seen him. Damn, I wish Shiori had called sooner. When he didn't answer my calls I thought he was just distancing himself again."

Just then Kuwabara saw Hiei in the doorway. "As usual Shrimp, it's probably your fault Kurama's gone missing again. Shiori hasn't heard him in almost a week."

Hiei grunted. "Hn, I'm not his keeper you fool."

Seeing her brother, Yukina rushed to his side. "Don't listen to him Hiei, it's nobody's fault. Shiori said she had lunch with Kurama just last week. When he didn't answer her calls the past few days, she went to his apartment and found the apartment empty. The landlord said he moved out over a week ago. Oh Hiei, I'm so worried."

Putting his arm around her, Hiei sighed. "You don't need to worry Yukina. Kurama's fine. He's been here at the temple for days. In fact I saw him just a few minutes ago."

Excited, Yusuke almost shouted. "What do you mean he's been here? Why haven't we seen him?"

Keiko giggled. "Yusuke! I think he means Kurama's been sneaking in to see him."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei scoffed. "It's not like you think woman. Come on, I'll show you."

Taking Yukina by the hand, Hiei led them out past the garden and stopped. "KURAMA! You might as well show yourself Fox! They know you're here!"

All eyes turned at a rustle in the distance. A moment later, a multi-tailed silver fox stepped into the clearing. About fifteen feet away he stopped and sat down. Annoyed, Hiei scolded him. "I don't know what game you're playing Fox, but you have Yukina, Shiori and everyone else worrying about you again."

As if in apology, the fox tucked back his ears. With a squeal, Yukina rushed forward. When Kurama ducked his head away as if flinching, Yukina stopped and dropped to her knees in front of him. "Oh Kurama, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did and I never should have hit you. I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt Hiei. Please, can you forgive me?"

Slowly moving forward, Kurama's muzzle pressed against her hand. With a happy cry, Yukina petted and then hugged the fox. A moment later, Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara were beside him, welcoming him back. When things settled down again, the fox moved past his friends to look at Hiei hopefully. Hiei just shook his head. "Don't think I'm going to forgive you so easily Kurama. You forget, I know first hand what a bastard you really are."

With his fox ears flattened against his head again, Kurama turned away and dashed into the trees. The moment he did, Yusuke turned on Hiei. "Couldn't you cut him just a little slack Hiei? Doesn't what we told you the other day mean anything to you? Damn it man, Kurama loves you!"

Hiding his own disappointment at Kurama's sudden departure, Hiei shook his head. "He doesn't love me Detective, he loves the attention all of this is getting him. You all seem to forget he's a Youko. By nature he's a selfish, conceited, vain, arrogant, egotistical, narcissist. He doesn't want love or me, just sex. Well, I won't be the one to sate that desire any more."

Without another word, Hiei stormed off. He didn't get far though before Yukina caught up with him. "Hiei, please don't leave. I've just found you and I don't want to lose you again."

With a sigh, Hiei turned to her. "I'll be here a few more days, then I have to return to Makai. I have responsibilities there that I can't avoid much longer."

With a smile, Yukina took his hand and wove their fingers together. "So long as you promise to visit me often, that's okay."

Together they walked toward his house. "Of course I'll visit you Yukina. You can come visit me at Alaric as well."

After deciding to forgo dinner, the twins spent the evening in Hiei's living room talking. When Yukina rose to leave, she finally broached the one subject they had avoided. "Hiei, what are you going to do about Kurama?"

When he answered, Hiei's voice lost it's previous softness. "I'm not going to do anything about him Yukina. When I return to Makai he'll give up on his newest game."

Frowning, Yukina asked. "What game Hiei?"

Hiei shrugged. "I wish I knew. He's been in his fox form watching me for days. Go see for yourself. He's probably under my bedroom window right now. That's where he sleeps."

After giving him an odd look, Yukina went to the bedroom and opened the window. Sure enough, there was Kurama curled up under the window. His golden eyes simply looked up at her. With a smile, Yukina whispered. "You really do love him, don't you Kurama?"

The only answer was a swish of his many tails. Interpreting that as a 'yes', Yukina's smile grew. "I knew you did. Please don't give up on him Kurama. I think he still loves you too."

Yukina turned when Hiei appeared at her side. She cringed at his harsh tone. "See, I told you he would be here. Now get out of here Kurama! Go home to your mother! With her here in the Ningenkai is where you'd rather be anyways."

With sad eyes, Yukina watched Kurama scurry away only to stop at the edge of the trees to watch them. "Hiei, that was mean. The forest will be cold tonight. Are you just going to leave him out there to freeze?"

With a grunt, Hiei closed the window. "Hn. Don't worry, he'll be back. I'll find him under the window in the morning. Besides, he's wearing a fur coat."

With a flip of her hair, Yukina gave him a grunt of her own. "Hn. A real friend would leave the window open so he could come in from the cold. That is what Kurama has always done for you, isn't it Hiei?"

Even knowing she was trying to lay a guilt trip on him, Hiei was surprised when it worked. He didn't open the window though. "Maybe next time he'll be more careful choosing his friends."

Realizing she wouldn't win, Yukina kissed his cheek and bid him good night. Opting for a cool shower since the window would remain closed, Hiei striped out of his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Afterwards, dressed only in boxer shorts, Hiei looked at his bed.

No matter how he argued with himself, he couldn't resist the urge to look out the window. Sure enough, Kurama was curled up under the window. Judging from the way his many tails fanned out over him like a blanket, he must be cold. Pushing away the temptation to open the window, Hiei crawled in his bed with a growl. "Stupid Fox."

* * *

It was a week later before Yukina finally gave Hiei permission to leave. Nothing had really changed between him and Kurama in that week. Kurama still watched him from the shadows, and Hiei continually chased him away. Other than the one night though, Kurama avoided any contact with his other friends. As Hiei flitted away, they saw the silver fox run after him. Curious, Keiko looked at the others. "Does anyone know why Kurama is staying in his fox form?"

They all shrugged and shook their heads, but it was Yusuke who speculated. "Knowing Kurama, he's probably trying to wear Hiei down. It's kind of funny that Hiei tries to shoo Kurama away, but as a fox, he hasn't picked an actual fight with him."

Kuwabara frowned. "How long do you think Kurama can keep this up? For that matter, I wonder how long Hiei will be able to keep resisting."

Yukina giggled. "If anyone can wear Hiei down it's Kurama. He seems pretty determined, so I don't think he'll give up any time soon. As for Hiei, he's not resisting very hard or he would have put up wards and traps to keep Kurama away."

Just then the phone rang and Kuwabara swore. "Aw hell, that's probably Shiori."

Running inside, Yusuke picked up the phone. "Hi Shiori, it's Yusuke… Yes, Kurama's fine… No, he took a trip to Makai with Hiei… No, but Kurama's still trying to work things out with him. Hopefully this trip will be the turning point… Yes, I'll let you know the minute we hear from him… Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Yusuke breathed a big sigh. "Well, that should take care of her for a while. Let's hope there's good news the next time she calls."

* * *

Hiei felt Kurama follow him all the way to Alaric. After that Hiei hadn't seen hide nor hair of the fox. Nor had he heard any reports of the Youko's presence in Makai. Thinking Kurama had finally given up and gone back to the Ningenkai, Hiei had returned to work. It was almost a month later when Hiei went out on an assignment that his assumption had been proven wrong.

In the southern region of Mukuro's territory there were reports of a band of demons extorting money from the local villagers. After confirming the reports, Hiei dispatched a messenger to the captain of the region's patrol to report to him at the local pub.

Hiei knew something was wrong the moment Captain Kahn entered the pub. Before the door could close behind him, the pub's patrons began to scatter. Hiei had suspected the captain, but had no proof. By meeting him here in public, the unwittingly villagers gave him the proof he needed. "So, it is you that's been extorting money from these villagers. Mukuro trusted you to enforce her laws, not break them."

The captain laughed. "That bitch didn't trust me to do the laundry. That's why she stuck me down here in the sticks. With you gone, all discipline in your army was gone, so we all had to fend for ourselves. Mukuro's answer was to assign officers she didn't trust as far away from her as she could. If you think this is the only corruption going on in your army, you're in for a rude awakening Hiei."

Hiei had seen and dealt with other signs of corruption amongst his men since he'd returned, but not on this level. "I'll deal with them in good time. Right now I'm dealing with you. You used to be a good soldier Kahn so I'm going to give you two options. I can either strip you of your officer's rank and send you back to the troops, or present you to Mukuro to punish you for your crimes. Since no one died, you'd be free at the end of your sentence."

Kahn sneered. "Since neither of those options appeals to me, I'll take option three. I'm going to resign and walk out of here free and clear right now."

Sensing a fight, Hiei's hand hovered near his katana. "Unfortunately Kahn, option one and two were for breaking Mukuro's laws. Option three is death for defying me."

In the blink of an eye, Hiei drew his katana and flew at Kahn. Anticipating the move, Kahn threw an electrical charge at Hiei. Dodging the attack, Hiei flitted out of the way as the front wall of the pub exploded from the impact. When Hiei's next attack came even faster, Kahn was forced to flee out the front of the pub. This turned out to be a fatal mistake.

Kahn hadn't gone six feet when he was suddenly entangled in the leaves of a large plant. Hiei stopped cold at Kahn's terrified screams as the plant's acid-like sap dissolved his flesh and bones. Within two minutes, Kahn was gone as well as the plant. The only remaining evidence was a seed laying in the road.

Looking around, Hiei spotted Kurama sitting only a few yards away. The silver fox simply inclined his head in acknowledgement of the fire demon, then disappeared. Before Hiei could go after him, the pub owner and several of the villagers appeared and began thanking him for freeing them from Captain Kahn's tyranny. After impatiently dealing with all of their questions and concerns, Hiei paid the pub owner for the damages and flitted away.

For the next few hours, Hiei tried to find Kurama but to no avail. Finally giving up, Hiei returned to Alaric to give Mukuro his report on Captain Kahn.

* * *

Over the next few months, Hiei took control of his army. Any corruption, insubordination or lack of discipline was dealt with swiftly, firmly and sometimes deadly. He also traveled to every corner of Mukuro's territory dealing with any of his officers that had chosen to stray from their assigned duties or orders. At these time is when Kurama would make his presence known.

If anyone, officer or otherwise fought with Hiei, Kurama was right there. Sometimes the fox just watched from a distance. If at any time he felt Hiei needed backup, Kurama's plants sprung to life and came to his aid. Kurama however, remained in his fox form and stayed far enough away that Hiei never caught up with him.

Once he was sure his army could maintain itself again, Hiei took leave. Telling himself that he was simply fulfilling his promise to Yukina, Hiei headed for the Ningenkai. Once there, he went straight to the temple. At first he thought no one was there, then he found Yukina in the garden. "Brother! I'm so glad you're home. I missed you."

Returning her ardent hug, Hiei replied. "I missed you too Little Sister."

Beaming at the unusual familiarity, Yukina dragged him inside to the kitchen. "You must be hungry. Tell me everything you've been doing while I fix you something to eat."

Dutifully, Hiei told her of the corruption in his army since his alleged death and the measures he'd gone to in order to restore discipline. When he finished and was eating the meal she put before him, Hiei listened as she told him what had been happening in his absence. "Keiko's father has been sick, so she and Yusuke moved back to town to help Mrs. Ukimora in the ramen shop. Kazuma has been helping Shizuru fix the damage to her house after the earthquake we had last week. Don't worry, it wasn't bad and nothing here was damaged."

Finishing his food, Hiei knew he was about to start a whole new line of questions. "Have you heard from Shiori?"

The look on her face told Hiei that his sister had been waiting for an opportunity to ask about Kurama. "It's been four months now Hiei, she's worried sick about Kurama. He's with you, isn't he? Is he alright?"

Hiei nodded. "He's fine Yukina. He still keeps his distance, but he's always there watching over me. His evil plants have helped me out in a few fights though. Now that we're back here he'll probably go see her."

Yukina sighed. "I hope so Hiei. She calls or comes by at least twice a week hoping we've heard something."

Unknowingly, Yukina had just answered Hiei's biggest question. Kurama had been with him in Makai the whole time without returning to see his mother. "Yukina, wait until morning before you call Shiori. If he hasn't been to see her by then, you'd better let her know he's alright."

Nodding, Yukina picked up his plate to wash it. "That's a good idea Hiei, but I'd like to call Yusuke tonight. We've all been worried about you both."

As he stood up, Yukina came into his arms for another hug. "I will always worry about you Hiei, but at least I can worry a little less since I know Kurama is watching out for you."

Hiei's voice was tense when he responded. "Eventually you'll have to learn to trust me, because Kurama won't always be there. Sooner or later he'll give up on his little game and go back to his human life."

Pushing out of his arms, Yukina glared at him. "I don't believe you Hiei. Kurama's trying to show you that he loves you and that he'll be there for you and all you can do is call it a game. I know you love him Hiei. Why can't you trust him, just a little?"

Avoiding her gaze so she couldn't see just how much he wanted to, Hiei answered. "You know what happened the last time I trusted him Yukina. I won't be foolish enough to do it again. Now, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you in the morning."

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Hiei made his escape. Near his house he saw Kurama watching in the distance. Annoyed, Hiei yelled. "Damn you Fox! Leave me alone! Go see your mother! She wants you, I don't!"

Head down, Kurama turned away. Not understanding the ache in his chest, Hiei stormed into his house and slammed the door.

An hour later, after a long hot shower, Hiei gave in to the urge to look out the bedroom window. Sure enough, Kurama appeared to be sound asleep in his usual spot. Telling himself he was too tired to argue with the fox tonight, Hiei went to bed. Outside the window, Kurama's tail swished in satisfaction before he finally fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, three (or is it four?) quick updates in a row. I'm on a roll. There's nothing like four hours in the car driving back and forth to Phoenix for a baseball game to give me time to write. I do love my Diamondbacks, especially when they win (which isn't often these days).

I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm actually trying to wind this up soon. You might have noticed I haven't been much in the mood to write lemons lately, but I promise one before this is over. Besides, everyone knows make up lemons are the best.

Thanks everyone for the great reviews. You should know by now they are what keep me writing, so keep them coming.

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, when Hiei went to the temple, he found his friends in the kitchen. Yusuke was just hanging up the phone. "I'm not sure that was helpful. Since Kurama didn't contact her, Shiori's on her way here."

Taking a seat, Hiei grunted. "Hn. Maybe she can get that stupid fox to stop following me around."

Hiei frowned when Keiko giggled. "Sorry Hiei, but it's just too cute. Kurama's so in love with you that he's following you around like a love sick puppy."

Slamming his hands down on the table, Yusuke shouted. "Keiko! Don't call Kurama a puppy! That's not it at all! Kurama's a fighter trying to protect and win his chosen mate!"

Hiei was about to argue when Kuwabara interrupted. "No, you're both wrong. Kurama's bound to Hiei with… THE PINKY STRING OF LOVE! Just like me and my Yukina."

Feeling like he'd been transported to the land of the fools, Hiei groaned. "Idiots! All of you! It has nothing to do with love or wanting me for his mate, and there sure as hell isn't some stupid string binding us together. Kurama's just an annoying fox playing a game. He's a YOUKO after all!"

This time it was Yukina that giggled. "Well, what ever he's doing, I'll bet he's hungry. One of you go out there and see if you can get him to at least come eat with us."

Right away, Yusuke volunteered. "I'll do it."

Hiei grunted. "Don't hold your breath Detective. Kurama keeps his distance."

Turning, Yusuke grinned. "What's the matter Hiei? Afraid Kurama will come to me and not you?"

As Yusuke went outside, the room went silent as everyone waited for Hiei's reaction. When Hiei froze and didn't react, Kuwabara jumped up. "Well I want to see who wins this battle."

Looking at Hiei, Keiko hesitated just a moment before she gave in to temptation. "Sorry Hiei. I'm curious too."

Seeing the guilty look in his sister's eyes, Hiei grunted. "You might as will go too Yukina."

Coming around the counter, Yukina stood beside him. "Admit it Hiei, you'd like to see Yusuke fail, wouldn't you?"

When two sets of ruby eyes met, Hiei knew he couldn't hide the truth from her. With a sigh, he rose and followed her out. On the porch, Kuwabara and Keiko were chuckling. With a smile, Keiko looked at Hiei. "Looks like you might be right Hiei. Every time Yusuke gets close, Kurama dances away."

In the distance they could hear Yusuke shouting. "Aw come on Kurama! I just want to talk to you!"

Thinking Kurama would finally let him close, Yusuke chased after him. Just as Keiko said though, the moment Yusuke got close, Kurama looked like he danced away. After three more attempts, Yusuke threw his hands up. "Damn it Kurama! Go hungry for all I care!"

When Yusuke loped back to them, Hiei made no attempt to hide his smirk. Annoyed, Yusuke growled. "Don't gloat Hiei. Remember, he won't talk to you either."

Giggling at them, Yukina and Keiko went back inside to finish breakfast. By the time they had finished eating, Shiori arrived. After a quick greeting to everyone and a hug to welcome Hiei back, Shiori begged. "Hiei please, where is my son?"

Looking a little nervous, Hiei sighed. "Kurama's not exactly himself right now. He's…"

Uncharacteristically, Shiori interrupted him. "Hiei, I don't care, he's my son. Besides, I've already seen him in his Youko form. Please, just take me to him."

Having an unusual soft spot for the human women, Hiei nodded. "Follow me, but don't say I didn't try to warn you."

As Shiori went with Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to follow. At a flare of his energy, Hiei's friends stopped in their tracks. Leading her outside, Hiei headed for his house. When they got close, Hiei turned and called to the forest. "Come on out Kurama, or are you going to keep upsetting Shiori with your little game!"

Confused, Shiori was about to question Hiei when a rustle from the forest drew her attention. Turning, she saw a silver fox step into the clearing. Her first thought was how beautiful it was. Then she noticed it's many tails and knew this was no ordinary fox. "Shuuichi?"

Hiei grunted. "Hn. You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

At Kurama's growl in defense of his mother, Hiei smirked. "What's the matter Fox? If you don't like me insulting your mother, then come tell me yourself."

Indecisively, Kurama pace a few times as if contemplating his next move before sitting down where he'd been. Hiei just shook his head. "What's your problem Fox? Even for Shiori, you won't stop your game and change forms?"

Ignoring him, Shiori moved a few steps closer, then went down on one knee. "Shuuichi, what is this game Hiei says you're playing? And why are you staying a fox?"

Golden eyes looked momentarily at Hiei before the fox went to Shiori. Without hesitation, she held out her hand and Kurama allowed her to pet him. For a moment golden eyes held her in an intense gaze. Suddenly, Shiori gasped. "Hiei, why does it feel like Shuuichi just spoke to me?"

Behind her Shiori couldn't see Hiei's shocked look that Kurama had spoken to her and not him. "In this form his telepathic ability is very strong."

Nodding, Shiori looked closely at Kurama. Hiei watched as the two stared into each other's eyes for several moments. He grew annoyed when, even with the Jagan, Kurama was able to block him from eavesdrop on their conversation. It seemed they were finished when Kurama moved forward and gave Shiori's cheek a little lick. There was a big smile on her face when Shiori stood up and waved as Kurama loped back into the forest.

She was still smiling when she turned to Hiei. "It's funny, I know that's Shuuichi, yet it's not. I feel so much better though now that I've talked to him."

Hiei grunted. "Since he won't talk to me, did he at least tell you what kind of game he's playing and when he's gong to leave me alone?"

Hiding her pleasure at how jealous he sounded, Shiori shook her head. "You have it all wrong Hiei. He's not playing a game and he's not going to give up. Shuuichi just feels this is the only way he can stay close to you right now. Hiei, I know he hurt you, but I truly believe he's sorry and would like a chance to make it up to you. He was so sad after you left after the wedding. Then we were told you were dead. Hiei, I've never seen my son cry like that. As if his heart was truly breaking. He ran away after that, and now that he's found you again, he won't leave you, even to come see me."

Trying to hide his look of uncertainty, Hiei turned away. "Like all his other games, he'll tire of this eventually. He's just being stubborn because he hasn't gotten what he wants yet."

A soft hand rested on Hiei's shoulder as Shiori whispered in his ear. "This one's different Hiei, because what he wants is you."

Not waiting for him to answer, Shiori walked back up to the temple. Hiei stood there for some time before turning to look out to the forest. Sure enough, he saw golden eyes peering back at him. There was no anger in Hiei's voice this time when he called out. In fact, he sounded almost sad. "What the hell do you want from me Kurama?"

When Kurama took a hesitant step forward, Hiei turned and walked away.

* * *

Hiei kept to himself the rest of the day. He only went to the temple for dinner for Yukina's sake. His friends seemed to notice Hiei was more quiet than usual and left him alone. Afterwards, Hiei sat at the table while everyone cleaned up. He didn't even notice when Yukina motioned for the others to leave them alone. Setting her dishtowel aside, Yukina sat across from Hiei. "Brother, what's bothering you tonight? Did something happen when you were with Kurama and Shiori?"

Looking around, Hiei suddenly realized they were alone. After a moment he spoke softly. "Shiori says that Kurama is here because he wants to be near me. She says he wants me. All of you say he loves me. How can I believe any of it. For years Kurama has said he doesn't believe in love. He's always called our time together a game that he invites me to play. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to believe."

With her heart aching for him, Yukina reached out to hold his hands. Seeing his uneasy look at her show of affection, she smiled. "I understand how hard this is for you Hiei. You've never known the kind of love we offer you. I've never been hurt the way you have so it's easy for me to reach out to you, hug you and even kiss you. As your sister I'm no threat to you so you allow me to. It's different with Kurama though. At first you accepted him as your partner and lover, but now you have real feelings for him and it's harder to accept him since he hurt you."

Allowing her to continue, Hiei just nodded. "I don't know what to tell you Hiei other than to give it time. If you still love him, and you want him back, give him the chance to prove himself to you. In his own way, he's reaching out to you. If you keep rejecting him though, eventually he'll give up. You need to reach out to him too."

Hiei frowned. "How do I do that without him taking advantage of it?"

After thinking a minute, Yukina stood up. Going to the fridge, she pulled out a plate of leftover chicken from dinner. "This would make a nice peace offering."

Taking it from her, he was about to leave when he turned and whispered. "Thank you Little Sister."

With a huge smile at the endearment, Yukina kissed his cheek. "You are very welcome Big Brother."

Leaving her, Hiei headed toward his house. The closer he got though, the more uncertain he got. He was just wondering how he was going to give Kurama the chicken, when he saw the fox watching him. When he reached the porch, Hiei hesitated. After a moment he turned to look at Kurama. "Yukina thought you might be hungry."

After setting the plate down on the porch, Hiei went inside. He didn't see the happy gleam in Kurama's golden eyes as he hopped on the porch to see what was for dinner.

Inside, Hiei flipped channels on the television Yusuke had insisted he needed. Bored after only an hour, he went to take a shower. On his way to bed, Hiei first looked out the front window to see the plate was empty. Then after turning off the lights, he peered out the bedroom window to find Kurama curled up in his usual spot. Golden eyes looked back at him a moment, then the fox laid his head down. Content, Hiei went to bed.

* * *

Though Hiei stopped chasing Kurama away after his talk with Yukina, he still wasn't inviting him closer. The one way Hiei did relent was through the dinner he brought the fox every night. After a few nights Hiei began to find Kurama waiting on the porch for him. The two would simply stare at each other a moment before Hiei would set the plate down and go inside.

After that, Hiei noticed the silver fox began to move closer than he had before. Unsure how he felt about having Kurama so close, Hiei made no move to drive him back nor did he speak to him. It wasn't until a storm that came in from the nearby ocean dropping the temperature and starting a downpour did anything change.

With his cloak pulled over him, Hiei flitted quickly from the temple to his house one night to find Kurama huddled on the porch trying to stay dry. Pulling a plastic container from his cloak, Hiei uncovered it and set it down close to the fox, but for a change he didn't go straight inside. "It's just fish tonight."

After an awkward pause, Hiei added. "You'd better find some place dry for the night Fox. This storm is supposed to get worse by morning."

The only acknowledgement Kurama gave was an inclination of his head. With a sigh, Hiei went inside. When the lights wouldn't go on, Hiei knew the storm must have taken the power out. Accustomed to the dark, Hiei shook off his cloak and raised his ki to dry himself. Not relishing the idea of showering in the dark, he went into the bedroom and sprawled out on the bed.

Grateful that he wasn't out in this storm, Hiei's thoughts turned to Kurama. Knowing the fox had a den close by, Hiei tried to justify not offering him shelter from the storm. With nothing else to do, Hiei rose and undressed for bed. After dutifully brushing his teeth the way Kurama taught him, he pulled the covers back on the bed. Guilt however kept him from climbing in. Countless times over the years, Kurama had welcomed him in, storm or no storm.

Wrestling with himself, Hiei finally huffed and went to the front door. When he didn't find Kurama on the porch, Hiei thought he must have holed up in his den to ride out the storm. Going back to the bedroom, Hiei was about to climb in again when another thought crossed his mind. He tried to ignore it for a moment before giving in and going to the window.

Sure enough there was Kurama, huddled up under the window. Annoyed, Hiei was about to leave him there when he noticed the fox shiver. Guilt finally took over and Hiei opened the window and snatched the wet fox up by the scruff. After closing the window, Hiei carried the fox to the bathroom. There, he set him on the closed lid of the toilet and reached for a towel.

As he towel dried the fox, Hiei growled. "Stupid Fox. Even if you wouldn't brave the rain to get to your den, you could have at least stayed on the damn porch. Now look at you. You're soaking wet and freezing cold. What the hell were you thinking?"

Picking Kurama up in his arms this time, Hiei raised his ki to warm the fox as he went back to the bedroom. Cradled in Hiei's arms, Kurama nuzzled his face against the fire demon's neck. Hiei frowned when the little sign of affection caused a fluttering in his heart. As soon as he was sure Kurama was warm and dry, Hiei looked around trying to decide what to do with him.

Seeing the folded futon that Kurama had put by his bed for Shiori's visit all those months ago, Hiei dumped the fox unceremoniously on it. "Don't get any ideas Fox. I'm just repaying a debt. Now, let's get some sleep."

After a happy yip from Kurama which Hiei interpreted as a thanks, Hiei finally crawled in his bed. Turning his back on the fox, Hiei started to pull the covers over himself. With a frustrated sigh, Hiei grabbed one of the blankets and threw it over Kurama. Turning away, Hiei settled in and fell asleep surprisingly quickly. Beside him, Kurama moved into a comfortable position with his nose poking out from under the blanket and did the same.

* * *

As predicted, the storm was severe, virtually stranding them in Hiei's house. On the second day a bundled up Yukina showed up on the doorstep with food for them. Angry that she had endangered herself for him, Hiei swept her up in his arms and flitted her back to the safety of the temple. Practically ordering her to stay put, Hiei told her he and Kurama could take care of themselves until the storm was over.

Ignoring everyone's obvious pleasure that he had finally welcomed Kurama in, Hiei flitted home in a huff. Arriving at his house, he found the fox waiting for him with a towel in his mouth. Snatching the towel away, Hiei snapped. "When the hell are you going to stop this Kurama? Once you got inside I expected you to change forms and either try to seduce me or at least talk to me."

The fox's head dropped in a look of defeat as Kurama walked to the door. Jumping up with his front paws on the door, Kurama used his teeth to awkwardly open it. When Hiei realized the fox was about to go out in the storm, he reached out and slammed the door shut. "Damn it Kurama! Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

When Kurama retreated from the door, Hiei sighed and went into the bedroom. As if knowing he should give his friend space, Kurama curled up in front of the fire. The previous morning, Hiei had lit the fire without a word. Kurama had known the fire was for him though, since the fire demon could generate his own heat.

After a while, Hiei came out to see what Yukina had brought them to eat. Seeing Kurama by the fire, Hiei tossed him a piece of chicken. Without any effort, Kurama caught it. Silently the two ate. Since the power had come back on, Hiei then turned on the television. That night, just as he had the night before, Kurama stayed by the fire until Hiei was asleep. Then he snuck into the bedroom and hopped up on the futon to sleep near Hiei.

The next day when the storm finally abated, Hiei prepared to go up to the temple for lunch. The moment he opened the door, Kurama slipped passed him and hopped off the porch. When Hiei headed in the direction of the temple, Kurama lowered his head and turned toward the forest. Suddenly Hiei stopped and called out. "You might as well come too Fox. I'm sure Shiori will want to know how you weathered the storm."

From the way his ears perked up Kurama was obviously happy with Hiei's words. Dropping into step beside him, Kurama went to the temple with Hiei. The moment they arrived, they were greeted by their excited friends. Knowing this would make Hiei uncomfortable, Yukina intervened. "Alright everyone, leave them alone. I'm sure Hiei and Kurama are hungry."

Kuwabara got a bit upset when Yukina set the fox a place at the table. "Yukina! Animals eat on the floor, not at the table."

The silence was deafening when the temperature in the room rose. Kuwabara swallowed as he waited for Hiei's reaction. It came in the form of a growl. "Kurama is not an animal you fool! Even as a fox he's less of an animal than you."

Wisely, Kuwabara moved closer to Yukina and remained silent. Kurama however had a mind of his own and snatched a sandwich off the counter then slipped out the door. Though there were a few chuckles at his actions, no one commented as they sat down to eat.

As they finished lunch, Kurama appeared in the doorway. Seeing him, Hiei turned to Yusuke. "Since that stupid fox insists on following me everywhere, you'd better call Shiori and tell her we're leaving for Makai today."

A yip from Kurama was interpreted by all as a sign of approval. Following instructions, Yusuke called Shiori. "Hey Shiori, it's Yusuke… Hiei asked me to call and let you know that he and Kurama are heading back to Makai today. Kurama doesn't want you to worry and says that he'll see you when they get back… Yes, I'll tell them. Bye."

When he hung up, Yusuke turned to his friends. "Shiori sends you both her love and says to be careful."

Yusuke frowned when Hiei just glared at him before leaving the room. Not sure what had upset her brother, Yukina rushed after him. In the kitchen Kuwabara and Keiko watched confused as Yusuke gave Kurama a curious look. A moment later Yusuke sighed. "You really haven't talked to Hiei in all this time? I hope you know what you're doing Kurama. Hiei didn't seem too pleased that you talked to me. From what I understand you talked to Shiori the other day too."

Kurama yipped again and Yusuke chuckled. "You'd better get going Kurama or Hiei might leave without you."

Everyone followed Kurama outside. As he joined Hiei, Keiko called out. "You two take care of each other. Yukina and Shiori aren't the only ones who care about you and worry you know."

After turning to wave in acknowledgement, Hiei walked away with the silver fox at his side. When they were out of sight, Kuwabara turned to the others. "The shrimp seems to be coming around. Do you think they'll be alright?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I hope so. Kurama seemed pretty encouraged."

Yukina nodded. "If Kurama continues to remain loyal to him, he may have Hiei won over by the time they get back. He'd better start talking to Hiei soon though. He's pretty hurt at being left out."

Little did they know that by the time they had crossed over into Makai, Hiei had already made up his mind to talk to Kurama until he finally talked back. "Well Fox, it's just you and me now. What do you think about a real bath before we head to Alaric?"

Excited, the fox barked, ran ahead, then turned back to bark at Hiei again. "Damn, Yusuke female was right. You do dance."

When Kurama barked again and danced around him, Hiei chuckled. "Alright you crazy fox. Lead the way. I'm sure you've got a den around here some where. And where ever your dens are, there is usually a good place to take a bath."

Together, the two set off into Makai.


	15. Chapter 15

OMG, I can't believe it has taken me three months to update this story. I've never had a story take me so long to write. I just looked and I started this over a year ago. The longest I think a story has ever taken me is six months.

I don't even have a good excuse. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I know it's stupid, and I feel like an idiot for letting it happen, but I actually got addicted to Farm Ville. I know… it's lame, and retarded but I managed to get hooked anyway. Well, I'm just about over that and I think I've worked passed my writer's block, so hopefully I can wrap this up soon.

This chapter is pathetically short considering how long it took to write, but at least it's finally written. The next chapter will probably be the end. I hope I can make it a good one for you. Thank you all for hanging in there with me. I really love all the great reviews you've sent.

Thank God nothing bad has happened in my life. In fact for a change there is only good news. My daughter finally dumped the 'Boyfriend from Hell' and has what seems to be a wonderful man in her life now. He's in the Navy and unfortunately was shot last month while on deployment in Afghanistan. Luckily, he's alright though. For now, he's home on leave and my Foxie seems happy. My Hi-Baby is finally applying himself in college and might actually get good grades this semester. My wonderful husband got the sports car of his dreams (a 2010 370Z). At least he thinks it's his, I secretly love driving it too. Shhh, don't tell anyone, in case it jinxes it, but life is good right now.

**Chapter 15**

With Kurama in a playful mood and Hiei indulging him, it was not a fast trip to Alaric. It was late afternoon by the time they reached Kurama's den. Just as Hiei predicted, there was a sun warmed spring a few hundred yards away. Knowing Kurama's territory would be heavily guarded by his plants, Hiei didn't hesitate to strip naked. "Well Kurama, do you like water as much as a fox as you do as a human and Youko?"

Yipping happily, Kurama splashed into the spring. Hiding his grin, Hiei followed. After bathing and playing in the water for over an hour, Kurama crawled out and flopped on a sun drenched rock. Joining him, Hiei scoffed. "Damn Fox! I was beginning to think it was impossible to wear you out."

Realizing how Kurama would interpret his innocent comment, Hiei hopped off the rock and sprawled out in the grass with a grunt. "Hn. Shut up you stupid fox. I'm tired and want a nap."

With a vulpine grin, Kurama closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

As they approached the gates of Alaric the next day, Kurama hesitated. Seeing this, Hiei grunted. "Hn. You coming Fox?"

Merrily, the silver fox danced to his side. Hiding a smirk, Hiei was surprised to see one of his guards hesitantly step before them. He was obviously nervous at having to address his commander. "My apologies Lord Hiei, but Lady Mukuro doesn't allow animals in the castle."

The guard gulped when both ruby and golden eyes glared at him. "If you value your life Lieutenant, I'd suggest you refrain from calling Lord Kurama an animal again! Now step aside!"

"Yes Sir!" Jumping to do as ordered, the guard returned to his post without another word. The guard trembled at the low growl he got as the fox passed by. Every guard and staff member they passed on the way to Hiei's office gave them a nervous look, but none were brave enough to speak.

Entering the office, Hiei watched as Kurama wander around his office a moment before hopping on the sofa and making himself comfortable. Shaking his head, Hiei barked out orders for food and the duty officer to give him an update. As Hiei worked, Kurama napped.

Some time later, a loud commotion in the main hall signaled Mukuro's return. Even when she called for Hiei's presence, neither he nor Kurama moved. A few minutes later she stormed into Hiei's office. "Damn it Hiei! You are my heir, and should come when I call you!"

Hiei just grunted. "Hn! What do you want woman?"

Ignoring his insolence, she sat across from his desk. "Where the hell have you been? You've been neglecting your duties again. Don't tell me… you've been with that Youko again. When are you going to get over…"

Hiei's growl cut her off. "Shut up woman! I'm here aren't I? As for my work, most of it's done. Now get out of my office!"

Use to his attitude, Mukuro sighed. "Make time to get over to the western province tomorrow. There's a cat demon bent on making a reputation for herself as a thief. Take care of it."

Rising to leave, Mukuro spotted the fox sitting on the sofa. "You have a pet now? Really Hiei, you know I don't allow animals in the castle, let alone on the furniture."

Tossing his pen down on the desk, Hiei rose. "Fine, we'll leave. You can go to the western region and take care of that pesky feline yourself."

With a chuckle, she waved him off. "No need to get in a huff Hiei. Now, I'm meeting with Yomi to go over the plans for the new aqueduct going in along his border. Join us if you have time. Bring Kurama, I'm sure Yomi would love to see his old friend again."

When Hiei growled, Mukuro chuckled as she left, wondering if Kurama was aware that her heir was jealous of the Youko's former partner in crime. Unknowingly allowing his jealousy to show, Hiei sneered at Kurama. "Don't get your hopes up Fox. I have better things to do than watch you flirt with that old goat."

Kurama was only able to give Hiei an indignant sniff before there was a knock on the door. When Hiei called out, a maid came in with a cart of food. Snapping at her to leave it and go, Hiei went to the cart. Without a word, Hiei fixed Kurama a plate. After practically tossing it on the sofa by the fox, Hiei fixed his own plate before returning to his desk.

Curiously, Kurama watched Hiei pick at his food. When the fox yipped to get his attention, Hiei glared at him and yelled. "Why the hell won't you just talk to me Fox? What do you want from me? You follow me around like a lost puppy and I don't even have a clue why!"

In frustration, Hiei shoved his plate away and stood up. "I'm going to check on my troops, then I'm going after that damn cat demon. A good dirty cat fight is just what I need right now. You can do whatever the hell you want."

Kurama flinched when Hiei banged the door back against the wall as he stormed out the door. Knowing he was the cause of Hiei's frustration, the fox ignored his food, hopped down from the sofa and left the office. After glancing in the direction Hiei had gone, Kurama turned away and slipped past the guards and disappeared.

* * *

Making his way toward the western region of Mukuro's territory, Hiei didn't even realize he was traveling unusually slow until he caught himself looking for Kurama. Angry with himself for missing the fox's presence, Hiei flitted away.

Arriving at his destination, Hiei headed to the to the most likely place get information… the local pub. Taking a stool at the bar, Hiei ordered a drink. He wasn't surprised when it only took minutes for him to overhear three demons talking about the recent robberies. What did surprise him was hearing those same demons talk about the silver Youko that had been there earlier asking questions about the robberies and the demon committing them.

Shifting his katana into view at his hip, and resting a hand on it's hilt, Hiei moved to a table where the three demons sat. In a flat, yet authoritative tone, Hiei demanded. "Tell me where the Youko went."

On Hiei's left a blue haired demon looked up at him and sneered. "You're not very bright boy. That pretty boy Youko's not the one everyone's looking for."

With a lopsided grin, the blue haired demon turned and nudged the demon beside him. "Personally, I wouldn't mind shifting my attention from that damn feline to that sexy Youko for just one night though."

The demon never eve got the chance to turn his attention back to Hiei before his head left his shoulders. Turning his bloody katana toward the other two demons, Hiei repeated his question through clenched teeth. "Tell me where the Youko went!"

Not wanting to risk the same fate as his unfortunate companion, the demon on Hiei's right quickly answered. "He went after that cat burglar. She's been seen heading north of town a few times. That's all we know."

Ignoring the mess he'd made, Hiei left the bar and headed north. He hadn't even reached the edge of town when he sensed Kurama's energy and knew he was fighting. Running faster, Hiei found the fox and a yellow haired cat in a clearing. At first Hiei thought they were engaged in battle, then he realized Kurama was darting back and forth as he and his plants toyed with the cat.

Watching the cat hiss and try to claw at the fox dancing around her, Hiei scoffed. "Damn it Kurama! Why the hell do you insist on playing with your prey? Just finish her already."

Briefly taking his golden eyes off the cat, Kurama inclined his head to Hiei then turned away. Raising an eyebrow, Hiei realized Kurama had just been keeping the cat busy and was now turning her over to him. "What the hell Kurama? I wanted a fight, not a prisoner."

With the two powerful demons distracted, the feline saw an opportunity to escape. Bearing her claws, she raked them across one of Kurama's hind legs, hoping he would be unable to pursue her as she tried to scamper away. Kurama's yelp of pain was still ringing through the trees as Hiei cut her down.

Torn between anger and concern, Hiei knelt next to the fox, just as he began licking his wound. "Damn it Kurama! Why the hell did you turn your back on her? If you had just killed her, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

When silver fox ears flattened against his head, and Kurama's big golden eyes looked up at him, Hiei seemed to get even more angry. "Why the hell won't you talk to me? For years I couldn't get you to shut up, now you won't say a damn word! You talked to Shiori! You talked to Yusuke! The damn Youko even talked strangers at the pub! WHY NOT ME? What the hell do you want from me Fox? 'Cause I sure as hell don't need a damn pet following me around all the time! Get it in that suborn head of your! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Flinching at Hiei's harsh words, Kurama lowered his head. For the first time in months, Hiei heard Kurama's soft voice fill his head. "I'm sorry Hiei. I thought this was the only way you'd allow me to be near you. I know you don't love me any more, and I know now that you'll never forgive me. Even though you don't want me by your side, I will always be nearby watching over you and protecting you. I love you Hiei."

There was no mistaking the despair in Kurama's voice. Before Hiei could respond, the fox rose and limped toward the forest. For a whole minute, Hiei wrestled with his options. Just as he was about to call out, a blast of energy shot from the trees, hitting the unprotected fox dead on. Hiei's sword was drawn before Kurama's limp body hit the ground.

With a growl, Hiei attacked. Like the other demon, this too was a cat demon, though this male was considerably more powerful than the female. As they fought, the demon hissed. "You killed my partner, and I've killed yours! Now I'm going to kill you!"

Unbeknownst to the cat demon, he had just attacked one of the most powerful demons in Makai. With rage and fear for Kurama fueling his fight, it took Hiei less than a minute to kill him. Uncharacteristically dropping his sword, Hiei ran to Kurama's side. The fire demon's hand trembled and his voice shook as he reached out to stroke the fox's head. "Kurama?"

When Kurama didn't respond, Hiei feared the worst. Angry with himself for his cruel final words to his long time friend and lover, Hiei gathered the fox in his arms. Using his scarf, Hiei tried to stem the flow of blood from the wound on the fox's chest. As he did so Hiei could feel the faint beat of Kurama's heart getting weaker.

Hiei's voice was barely a whisper as he pleaded with the fox. "Kurama, don't do this to me. Don't leave me like this. I didn't mean it. I do need you and want you so much. Please Kurama, please come back to me. I love you too."

In his mind, the faint whisper he got in response was not reassuring. "It's alright Hiei. This is where I want to be, right here in your arms. Don't worry my love, even though I won't be with you, I will always watch over you. I love you Hiei."


	16. Chapter 16

OMG I can't believe how hard this has been to write. I've had the time, just not any inspiration. I finally gave up on finishing this in one chapter. There isn't much left, just a short ending and an epilog. I'll bet my regular readers will figure out where that's going.

Oh well, at least this chapter's a little longer than the last few have been. Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy and please leave a review. I just love hearing from all of you. I'm surprised to see so many new readers. Thank you everyone for reading, and I'll try to have the last chapter up soon.

**Chapter 16**

When Kurama's voice fell silent, Hiei was too afraid to feel for his heartbeat. Rising with the fox in his arms, Hiei ran faster than he ever had before. At first his intention was to get him to Alaric, but a few miles away, the Jagan picked up traces of a portal to the Ningenkai. Knowing that if this were the end, Kurama would rather be with his family and friends, Hiei changed direction.

Concentrating the power of the Jagan, Hiei ripped open the portal and flew through it. It wasn't easy, but Hiei managed to use his power to direct them as close to the temple as he could. The moment he touched ground in the Ningenkai, Hiei's mind cried out for Yukina.

Walking in the market with Keiko, Yukina suddenly gripped her friend's arm to keep from falling to her knees. When Keiko turned, she was startled by the fear in Yukina's eyes. "It's my brother! Kurama's dying! Get Yusuke and Kazuma quick! Get Shiori too! I'm going to the temple!"

Having never seen the Koorime use her demon powers for anything but healing, Keiko gasped when Yukina flitted away with a speed that would make her brother proud. Not wasting any time, Keiko reached for her cell phone as she ran for the car.

Running faster than she ever had, Yukina made it to the temple in just over a half an hour. Feeling for Hiei's ki, she raced towards her brother's house. In the bedroom, Yukina found Hiei sitting on the bed cradling the silver fox's limp body against his chest with his face pressed into the fur on Kurama neck. Her heart broke when Hiei whispered a desperate plea. "Please 'Kina, you have to br…bring him back. Ku…rama can't die. Sh… Shiori needs him. The de…tective and the oaf would be lost without him."

As her brother's big ruby eyes finally looked up at her, Yukina saw a single tear slip down his cheek and form a perfect tear gem as it fell to the floor. "I… I need him too."

Thinking she was too late, Yukina's heart sank when she saw Botan hovering behind Hiei in the corner of the room. She was dressed in her pink reaper's kimono. The one she only wears now when she collects souls of the dead to take to Reikai. With tears in her eyes, Botan looked at Yukina as her lips silently formed a single word. "Hurry."

Eyes wide, Yukina rushed forward. Ignoring Hiei's surprise, Yukina snatched Kurama away from him and laid the fox on the bed. Laying one hand over the wound on his chest and the other directly over his heart, Yukina concentrated her energy on trying to heal the wound while checking for a heartbeat. At first she felt nothing, then suddenly there was the faintest flutter of a heartbeat.

With how weak the beat was, Yukina knew Kurama would need to fight for his life if there were any chance he would survive. Trying not to lose her primary focus of healing Kurama's wounds, she growled to Hiei through clenched teeth. "Hiei! Talk to him! Give him a reason to live!"

Stunned by her words, it took Hiei a moment to comprehend what she said. Moving around her, Hiei crawled on the bed to lean down and whisper into Kurama's ear. "Kurama! Don't leave me Fox. You promised you would stay with me and protect me. You said you loved me. Prove it Kurama. If you love me you'll stay here and fight for me."

Not sure his words were enough, Hiei's fingers moved to scratch the sensitive spot behind the fox's ears. "I meant it when I said I don't want a pet. What I want is my best friend and lover back. I don't want you following me around either. I want you by my side. I lied about no needing you Kurama. I do need you, because I love you."

Terrified his words weren't getting through, Hiei looked up at Yukina. Behind her he could see the anxious faces of their friends, and Shiori was softly crying in Kuwabara's arms. When Yusuke saw his own fear reflected in Hiei's eyes, he moved forward. Hiei was surprised when Yusuke's fear turned to anger. "Don't even think about it Botan! If you try to take him, you'll have to go through me!"

Realizing Yusuke was looking behind him, Hiei turned. Seeing Botan hovering behind him, Hiei growled. Before he could do more however, Yukina grabbed his wrist. "It's alright Brother. See for your self."

Taking Hiei's hand, Yukina guided it over Kurama's heart. Sure enough there was a faint heartbeat and Hiei could hear his shallow, uneven breathing. Relieved beyond words, Hiei gently buried his face in Kurama's neck. Only when he had regained his composure did he look up again. "Yukina, something's still wrong. When Kurama is badly hurt or weak, he doesn't have the strength to maintain either of his demon forms and he's forced back to his weaker human form."

Nodding, Yukina sighed. "I know, but even that still takes energy. This time, he was so close to death, I don't think he had even enough energy for that. He's still dangerously weak. My energy went to healing him, why don't you feed him ki and let's see what happens."

Nodding, Hiei gathered the fox close and surrounded him with warm fire demon ki. Several minutes passed before there was any response from Kurama. At first the fox's breath steadied. Then his heartbeat grew a little stronger. After a few more minutes, Hiei smirked when blood red streaks appeared in the fox's silver fur. Suddenly there was a cry from Shiori when she saw her redheaded son cradled in Hiei's arms. "Shuuichi!"

Pulling herself away from Kuwabara, Shiori hurried to the side of the bed. Seeing her look at him and hesitate, Hiei nodded. The moment she had his consent, Shiori carefully hugged her son and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Seeing Hiei's discomfort, Keiko took pity on him. "Shiori, let's go up to the main house and we'll make some tea. That will give Hiei a chance to get Kurama settled in bed."

Reluctantly releasing her son, Shiori smiled at Hiei. The fire demon's eyes widened in shock when Shiori leaned over to kiss his cheek too. Knowing she didn't need words to convey her gratitude for him taking care of her son, Shiori followed Keiko.

Seeing Botan's tear streaked face, Yusuke held out a hand to her. "Come on Botan. You look like you could use a shot of something stronger than tea."

Ignoring his outstretched hand, Botan wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Yusuke, it was just awful. I thought I was going to have to take another of my friends to Reikai. The only thing worse about taking Genkai was the fact that I had to take her twice."

With Shiori taken care of and the room cleared, Kuwabara was finally able to get to his wife. Sweeping her up in his arms, the big man kissed her tenderly. "You my sweet must be exhausted."

Giggling happily at his gallantry, Yukina wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Nothing you and a nice cup of tea can't cure."

As soon as they were alone, Hiei gave in to his longing and placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips. "I missed you Kurama."

Berating himself for being overly emotional, Hiei began removing Kurama's clothes. Knowing how much Kurama liked to be clean, especially before getting in bed, Hiei gave him a quick sponge bath and brushed his hair before dressing him in sleep pants and a t-shirt. Once Kurama was resting comfortably, Hiei expected to curl up beside him and sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't clear his head about everything that had transpired.

An hour later, as he stared out the window, Hiei felt Yukina, Shiori and Yusuke returning. Restless and unsure, Hiei slipped out the window and disappeared into the forest. On the porch, Yukina and Yusuke exchanged a look of concern as they felt him leave. Anxious to see her son, Shiori hurried in ahead of them. Looking at Yukina, Yusuke sighed. "Go with Shiori and check on Kurama. I'll go find Hiei and see if I can figure out what spooked him."

Nodding, Yukina watched Yusuke sprint off into the forest before following Shiori. When she entered the bedroom, Yukina found Shiori sitting at the side of the bed watching her son sleep. "Yukina, where's Hiei? I expected him to be here with Shuuichi."

Yukina sighed. "I'm not sure Shiori. He left when he felt us return. Yusuke went to talk to him."

Not far away, Yusuke followed Hiei through the forest to the sea. He found Hiei looking out at the endless expanse of water. Shaking his head, Yusuke moved to sit beside Hiei. "You know Hiei, only you would be daring enough to sit at the edge of cliff with his feet dangling over the edge. Nice view though."

Without turning to look at him, Hiei grunted. "Hn."

Yusuke leaned closer to nudge Hiei's shoulder with his. "What's going on Hiei? You okay?"

Hiei shrugged.

Nodding, Yusuke tried again. "Is Kurama alright?"

Hiei shrugged and nodded.

Impatient with their one sided conversation, Yusuke challenged. "What are you afraid of Hiei?"

When Hiei glared at him, Yusuke smirked and waited for a response. Yusuke was more than a little surprised when the glare faded and he saw a hint of vulnerability before Hiei looked away. "How do I trust him?"

With a smile, Yusuke draped an arm across the fire demon's shoulders. Hiei stiffened briefly, then surprised Yusuke by leaning against him ever so slightly. "I know it's hard Hiei, but sometimes it's a risk we take to be with the people that we love."

Ruby eyes glanced at him briefly, before looking away again. "What if he's just luring me into another one of his games?"

Yusuke thought a moment before he answered. "Hiei, you and Kurama have been friends and lovers for a long time. In all these years has Kurama ever outright lied to you? Did he ever make you a promise he didn't keep?"

Hiei didn't even need to consider his answer. "No. From day one he told me exactly why he agreed to be my partner. He admitted to being homesick and wanting a demon companion. He also made it very clear from the beginning that the only thing he wanted from our personal relationship was sex and a playmate."

Flinching at the harsh way Hiei viewed his and Kurama's relationship, Yusuke tightened his arm around the fire demon's shoulders. "So, if he's never given you any reason to doubt his word, why do you doubt him now that he's realized he loves you?"

Under his arm, Yusuke felt Hiei shrug. Suspicious at Hiei's silence, Yusuke frowned. "That's not the only thing you're afraid of is it?"

When Hiei gave a half hearted attempt to pull away, Yusuke held tight. After a moment Hiei sighed. "Remember when you showed me how hurt Kurama was when he thought I had died? Well, I know exactly how he felt. I thought Kurama died in my arms a few hours ago. We live hard lives in Makai, and no matter how powerful we are, the odds of both of us surviving are not high. I'm not sure I can put either of us through that again."

Yusuke was shocked that the fire demon had revealed so much. "Kurama used to think that if he didn't love you and let you go, he couldn't be hurt if something happened to you. I showed you how miserably that idea failed."

When Hiei remained silent, Yusuke sighed. "If you think about it Hiei, I'm in the same situation. In fact mine is worse. I'm in love with a human. At best, I won't even get a hundred years with Keiko. I for one would rather have one year or a hundred with Keiko, then live one minute with the regret of knowing I didn't even try."

Knowing Yusuke was right seemed to annoy Hiei. "What happens to you when she dies Yusuke? What will happen to me or Kurama if I do something stupid and get one of us killed? Even if I don't cause it, my Youko is almost a thousand years older than I am. What do I do when the gods take him from me?"

Even though Hiei was angry, Yusuke could see how much the thought of losing Kurama really scared him. "Believe me Hiei, I wondered that myself a million times before deciding to marry Keiko. We'll mourn them a while, and then we'll go on. Just like Kurama did after losing Kuronue and the others he loved in the past."

When Hiei didn't seem convinced, Yusuke smirked. "I for one don't plan on getting myself killed. So the way I see it, if you do something stupid and die, I'll get another crack at Kurama. And if the gods are kind, and give you and Kurama a long life together before they take him from you, I'll be there waiting for you when you're ready to give love another try."

Yusuke chuckled when Hiei's head whipped around to stare at him. "You shouldn't be so surprised Hiei. I hope I'm not the only one that thought that kiss we shared was hot. Damn, if I hadn't been leaning against that tree you would have melted my knees."

When Hiei blushed and looked away, Yusuke smiled. "I hope I have a long time to wait for you guys though. Since Keiko and I are limited on time, I didn't exactly get to 'sow my wild oats' if you know what that means. When the time comes though, I'll be there for both of you."

Hiei glanced back at Yusuke. Seeing a question in his eyes, Yusuke dared to lean down and kiss him. Surprised to find himself enjoying the Toushin's kiss, Hiei's lips parted welcoming him deeper. When the kiss finally ended, Yusuke smiled. "Yep, just as hot as I remembered. Don't forget Hiei, friends make the best lovers. Just look at me and Keiko, and you and Kurama. Whether you know it or not Hiei, you and Kurama are two of my best friends."

When Hiei looked back at him, Yusuke could see his friend was considering his proposal. After squeezing his shoulder, Yusuke stood up and held out a hand. "Come on Buddy, it's time to get back to Kurama."

Yusuke frowned when Hiei shook his head. "Keep an eye on Kurama for me. Tell him I'll be back to talk to him soon. And Detective, don't let him follow me."

With that, Hiei pushed off from the cliff and was gone from sight in a flash. With a sigh, Yusuke growled up to the heavens as if they would have answers. "How the hell am I supposed to tell Kurama I lost his fire demon? Didn't I just say I wasn't going to do anything to get myself killed?"

* * *

Trying to block out the voices around him, Kurama contemplated his options. Opening his eyes seemed like more trouble than it was worth, especially since Hiei wouldn't be there when he did. The gentle hand stroking his hair though seemed to want to deny him a peaceful oblivion. With few other options Kurama concentrated on the soft voice of a woman and struggled to open his eyes.

A moment later he realized it was Shiori leaning over him. "Mother?"

Seeing her beautiful smile and feeling her gentle hug, Kurama was beginning to believe he wasn't dead. "Oh Shuuichi! You had us so frightened."

When Shiori released him, Yukina moved forward to rest a hand on his chest. After a moment she smiled. "Your wounds are all healed Kurama, but you need to rest and regain your strength. You were so close to death, Botan came to collect your soul."

Ignoring their obvious concern, Kurama only wanted one thing. "Where's Hiei?"

Not knowing how to answer, Shiori turned to Yukina. With a smile she tried to reassure him. "He's with Yusuke. They should be back soon."

With great effort, Kurama tried to sit up. "I have to find Hiei."

With her hands on his shoulders, Shiori tried to keep him in the bed. "Shuuichi, no! You're far to weak to go anywhere."

Beside her, Yukina agreed. "Shiori's right Kurama. Your youki is so low I doubt you can even walk."

Against their wishes, Kurama managed to sit up. "You don't understand. I won't let Hiei be alone ever again. Mother, please move. I must find him."

With a stern voice Kurama hadn't heard since he was a child, Shiori scolded him. "Shuuichi! You get back in that bed right now! Hiei is not lost, he just went for a walk. Nor is he alone, Yusuke is with him. Now lay down. Hiei will be upset if he doesn't find you in that bed when he gets back."

Looking at Yukina for conformation, Kurama frowned warily . "Alright, but if Yusuke comes back without him, you won't be able keep me from going after him."

Propped up on pillows, Kurama allowed the women to fuss over him as he impatiently waited for Hiei and Yusuke to return. Almost an hour passed before Yusuke appeared in the doorway. "Hey Kurama. Glad to see you're doing better."

Frightened green eyes looked back at the Toushin. "Where's Hiei?"

Scratching his head, Yusuke chuckled nervously. "Oh he'll be here. I'm not sure when, but he said to tell you he'd be back soon."

Once again Shiori and Yukina were working to keep Kurama in the bed. This time though, Kurama was less patient as he sternly ordered them to move. "Mother, Yukina, get out of my way! I have to go find Hiei."

Stepping forward, Yusuke's voice reflected the authority of a demon king. "Kurama, lay down! Shiori, Yukina, go to the temple and fix Kurama something to eat. He'll need food to regain his strength."

Realizing Yusuke wanted to be alone with Kurama the two women nodded and hurried away. When they were alone, Yusuke growled when Kurama continued to try and to rise from the bed. "I said lay down Kurama! You didn't have the strength to get past Shiori and Yukina, you don't have a prayer against me."

Kurama glared at Yusuke a moment before doing as he was told. "Damn it Yusuke, I need to find Hiei."

Seeing Kurama sitting back against the pillows, Yusuke sighed and went to sit beside him. "Kurama, I know you want to be with Hiei, but he needs a little space right now."

Seeing the uncertain question in Kurama's green eyes, Yusuke shifted to put an arm around his friend. "It's alright Kurama. Hiei just needs a little time. He'll come around."

Tiredly, Kurama sighed and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. "He can have all the time he wants Yusuke, but I need to be near him."

Yusuke sighed. "I know you do Kurama, but Hiei needs to be alone. He needs time to think. If it helps at all, I don't think he's gone far. He said to tell you he'd be back soon to talk to you."

When Kurama turned to frown at him, Yusuke's arm tightened around him. "He's scared Kurama. He thought you died in his arms today. He finally knows what you've been afraid of all this time. He's not only afraid you might die and leave him, he's afraid he'll do something stupid and get killed, leaving you alone again."

Green eyes widened. "Then it's even more imperative that I get to him Yusuke. I need to reassure him that everything will be alright."

Yusuke gave him a lopsided grin. "He's fine Kurama. I took care of him."

A red brow rose suspiciously. "Just how did you take care of my Dragon Yusuke?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Well, I kind of told him that if either of you is stupid enough to die and leave the other one alone, I'd be there waiting for the other."

Eyeing him warily, Kurama's nose suddenly twitched. Yusuke's cocky confidence wavered when Kurama turned and sniffed him. He held his breath when Kurama leaned closer to lick at his lips. Gold flecked Kurama's green eyes when they met Yusuke's gaze. "You dared to kiss my Dragon again?"

Deciding to take a different approach, Yusuke's fingers grabbed Kurama's chin confidently. "Yeah I did, and I'm going to kiss you too Kurama. I meant what I told Hiei. If some day in the future, one of you is ever left alone, I will be there. Neither of you need ever be alone."

Now it was Kurama's turn to hold his breath as Yusuke lay claim to his lips. Just as Hiei had, Kurama opened willingly to Yusuke's kiss. When Kurama pulled away from the kiss after only a few seconds, Yusuke looked at him confused. "Kurama…?"

A soft smile spread across Kurama's lips. "Yusuke, I'll take care of Hiei and make sure he lives a long and happy life. I just want you to keep the promise you made to take care of him… and love him when I can't anymore."

Shaking his head, Yusuke laughed. "You got it Fox. Now lay back and stop looking so sexy before my wife and the other girls get here."

Before he settled back against the pillows, Kurama gave Yusuke an uncertain look. "You promise Hiei will be here soon?"

Yusuke nodded. "He'll be here Kurama. Just give him a little time."


	17. Chapter 17

Alright every one, finally, here's the last chapter of 'Afraid to Love'. There will be a short epilog, but not a sequel. I realize I created a cool idea for one, but I don't think I'm up for another long story right now. This story has taken me longer than an other I've ever done. I think after this I might stick to one shots for a while. Maybe later I'll get back in the mode for another long story.

Thank you all for your patience and all the great reviews. I love every one of them. Because I'm a junkie for them, you'll hear from me again.

FYI The song is 'I'd Come for You' by Nickelback. I love them. My son and I saw the concert in Phoenix and they are the first band i've seen that rivalled KISS (my faves) for their pirotecnics and kick ass rock and roll.

**Chapter 17**

A week later Hiei stood on a rooftop across from Kurama's apartment. As Yusuke predicted, Hiei hadn't gone far. He'd stayed in the forest near the temple while Kurama recuperated. Close enough to make sure his fox was safe, but not so close as to be seen. Two days ago however, Kurama left the temple. Hiei had expected Kurama to come looking for him. Instead Kurama had gone to his apartment.

What Kurama was doing in there Hiei hadn't figured out. Shiori had spent most of the past two days there with her son. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been by several times. Each time they came they brought boxes with them, only to take them away again when they left.

For the first time in two days there seemed to be no activity at Kurama's apartment. Just as he was about to move in for a closer look, Kurama came out carrying another box. Hiei watched as Kurama got in his car and drove off. Curious, Hiei flitted up to the tree by the bedroom window and peered in. the room had been stripped bare except for the bed, desk and dresser. There wasn't even a sheet on the bed.

Flitting off, Hiei went after Kurama. It didn't take him long to realize the redhead was headed for the temple. An hour later Hiei watched as Kurama was greeted by their friends. After a brief exchange Kurama disengaged himself from them and walked towards the little house that was Hiei's home.

Hiei wasn't surprised when the first thing Kurama did was open the door and all the windows. His fox loved the fresh air and let it in whenever possible. Through the open windows Hiei could see all the boxes from Kurama's apartment. Hiei watched as Kurama turned on some music and began unpacking boxes.

Watching him, Hiei smirked. Just as he did when he cleaned, Kurama sang and danced as he unpacked and put things away. Occasionally he would put things with a group of boxes that he didn't seem to be unpacking.

From his vantage point in a tree at the edge of the forest, Hiei could watch Kurama and hear the music his fox played as he worked. After a while, Hiei closed his eyes allowing the music to wash over him as the Jagon watched over his fox. How much time passed before he realized something was off Hiei didn't know, but suddenly his eyes popped open and he hopped out of the tree.

Moving closer to the bedroom window Hiei realized that he had heard the same song over and over again. Peering inside, Hiei saw Kurama was no longer unpacking but sitting on the edge of the bed. His head was bowed and his arms rested on his knees. With his head down, Hiei couldn't see Kurama's expression past his long red hair, but from his body language he looked sad, almost defeated.

When the song ended, Hiei watched as Kurama reached for a remote beside him and clicked a button starting the song over again. Curious, Hiei listened carefully to the words this time.

_**Just one more moment. That's all that's needed.**_

_**Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing.**_

_**Time to be honest. This time I'm pleading.**_

_**Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it.**_

_**I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground.**_

_**But it doesn't matter, cause I made it up. Forgive me now.**_

_**And every day I spend away, my soul's inside out.**_

_**Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**_

Without even realizing it, Hiei was now sitting in the window sill as he listened to the words he was sure Kurama wanted him to hear.

_**By now you know that…**_

_**I'd come for you, no one but you.**_

_**Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to.**_

_**I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you.**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

This Hiei had no problem believing since Kurama had done just as the song said, he'd come for him… and always would.

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing.**_

_**My mind was closing, now I'm believing.**_

_**I finally know just what it means to let someone in.**_

_**To see the side of me that no one does, or ever will.**_

_**So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone,**_

_**I'd search forever just to bring you home.**_

_**Here and now, this I vow. **_

As if sensing him, Kurama slowly looked up to find Hiei standing only a few feet from him. With sad green eyes, Kurama's gaze held Hiei's as he silently mouthed the words to the song.

_**By now you know that…**_

_**I'd come for you, no one but you.**_

_**Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to.**_

_**I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you.**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

_**No matter what gets in my way, **_

_**So long as there's still life in me. **_

_**No matter what remember,**_

_**You know I'll always come for you.**_

With each word, Hiei was drawn closer. When Hiei was right before him, Kurama reached out a trembling hand to caress the fire demon's cheek. Stepping between the fox's knees, Hiei leaned forward and rested his own forehead against Kurama's.

_**I'd come for you, no one but you.**_

_**Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to.**_

_**I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you.**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

_**No matter what gets in my way, **_

_**So long as there's still life in me. **_

_**No matter what remember,**_

_**You know I'll always come for you.**_

Neither heard the end of the song as their lips met.

_**I'd crawl across this world for you,**_

_**Do anything you told me to.**_

_**No matter what remember…**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

The gentle kiss ended with the song. As the next song started, Kurama reached for the remote to stop the CD. Turning his green gaze to Hiei, Kurama pleaded. "Please forgive me Hiei. If you'll give me another chance, I swear I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you."

Several moments passed before Hiei responded. The words he spoke however were not the words of forgiveness Kurama had hoped for. "Yusuke's coming."

Luckily, Hiei knew he had nothing to fear, because Kurama's powerful energy surged and he growled angrily. "No! He can't have you yet!"

When the light from both the window and the door to the living room suddenly dimmed, Hiei turned to see thick plants covering the window. It only took him a moment to realize Kurama had surrounded the house with plants, thereby blocking Yusuke from entering.

Turning back, Hiei's first concern was Kurama. Even though he nearly died only a week ago, the powerful display didn't seem to be effecting the redhead at all. Sensing Yusuke's concern for Kurama's safety, Hiei quickly used the Jagon to let him know he was there and that all was well. "It's alright Fox. He's gone."

Showing no remorse at allowing his jealousy to show, Kurama nodded. With a sigh, Kurama looked deep into Hiei's ruby eyes. "Until I draw my last breath Hiei, you are mine and I will be by your side. Some day though, when I am no longer there, I'm going to hold Yusuke to his promise. I want you to let him love you and fight beside you when I no longer can."

Ruby eyes darkened ominously. "Damn it Kurama! I don't want to hear you talk about leaving me ever again!"

A gleam of hope lit Kurama's green eyes. "Does that mean I get to stay? That you've forgiven me?"

Looking away nervously, Hiei shrugged. "Well, you've already moved in. Besides, since you gave up your apartment you've got no where to go if I throw you out."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurama hid his grin. "If I were truly homeless, I'm sure my mother would take me in. That wouldn't work though, I'd be too far away from you. I guess I could ask Kuwabara and Yukina if I could stay at the temple. Of course I'm sure Yusuke…"

At the mention of Yusuke's name, Hiei snapped. "You are not homeless! You're staying right here with me where you belong!"

With a huge smile, Kurama threw his arms around Hiei and pulled him onto the bed. "There's no where I'd rather be than right here with you my love."

With Hiei laying over him, Kurama leaned up to kiss him gently. When their lips parted Hiei looked at him confused. "Kurama, what's wrong with you? You have never had me on a bed before without trying to get my clothes off. We've just made up after months apart and all you're doing is holding me."

Kurama chuckled. "Very unlike me I know, but it's been so long since I held you, I can't resist."

Indulging him, Hiei settled down on Kurama's chest, tucking his face into the redhead's neck. It wasn't long before Hiei felt Kurama's body begin to stir to life beneath him. With a wicked smirk, Hiei pretended to snuggle closer while rubbing himself against Kurama's hardening groin. "Well, if this is really all you want Fox…"

With a moan, Kurama spread his legs and pulled him closer. "Evil demon. Inari, you feel so good Hiei. Okay, I lied. I want more than to hold you Hiei. Please make love to me."

One by one, clothes were pushed away as they kissed. Surprisingly, even after months of separation, neither were in any great hurry. Tender kisses were trailed down sensitive necks. Desperate moans were heard as hard nipples were pinched and licked. Finally, when both were breathless, Hiei took control as he settled between Kurama's thighs. Long fingers tangled in the bed covers as Kurama surrendered to Hiei's mouth. "Inari Hiei! It's been so long. I am helpless beneath your touch. Please Koi, more!"

Pleased by his lover's words, Hiei took Kurama deep in his throat. Guided by Kurama's moans, Hiei's mouth and hands played his body until the redhead was begging. "Please Hiei! I can't take any more! Take me or finish me!"

Raising his head, Hiei smiled. "Soon Fox, but I won't take you dry."

Wiggling them further up the bed, Kurama reached for the nightstand. A moment later Hiei found a tube shoved into his hand. The delay ebbed the tide of Kurama's passion, allowing Hiei more time to play and prepare his lover. It wasn't long though before Kurama was begging again. "Gods Hiei, yes! Touch me there again!"

A laugh rumbling from the back of Hiei's throat against the tip of his erection and a little more wiggling of his fingers, was enough to take Kurama screaming over the edge. "HIEIIIII!"

With a smirk, Hiei crawled up his lover's body. Settling on his chest Hiei expected it to be several minutes before Kurama recovered. A moment later, Hiei was surprised when he was rolled and pressed into the mattress. "Damn Hiei, you out did yourself. Now it's my turn."

Spreading the fire demon's legs, Kurama licked his lips before sliding them down over Hiei's hard cock. Watching the red head bobbing on him, Hiei was about to climax when Kurama stopped, denying him release. Chuckling at Hiei's frustrated growl, the fox waited patiently before raking his teeth down Hiei's length. This time when Hiei was about to reach his end, long fingers circled the base of his erection, denying him again.

Loving the exquisite torture, Hiei moaned and thrashed on the bed until he couldn't take it any more. When Hiei tried to hold his head, seeking release, Kurama pulled back and pleaded. "Hiei please make love to me. I need to feel you deep inside me."

With those big green eyes gazing at him, there was nothing Hiei would deny him. Amazed that this powerful demon could so willingly submit to him, Hiei pulled Kurama up and claimed his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. When Kurama began moaning and writhing above him, Hiei rolled the redhead beneath him. "Not so fast Fox. You asked me to make love to you, and that's exactly what I plan on doing."

Thinking he would lose his mind if Hiei didn't take him soon, Kurama moaned in protest as he was again thoroughly kissed. When a sword calloused hand skimmed down his torso, Kurama shivered. When Hiei moved back, lifted his lover's hips and guided his long legs around him, Kurama trembled with anticipation.

Expecting to be taken swiftly, Kurama's breath caught in his throat when Hiei's huge cock slid into him slowly. When deep inside him his sweet spot was expertly tormented, Kurama's breath was finally released in a loud moan. "Gods Hiei, YES!"

Whining when Hiei started to withdraw, Kurama was rewarded when his lover rose up on his knees and pushed forward. The new angle allowed for even deeper penetration. Slowly and methodically, Hiei moved on him until Kurama was sure he truly had lost his mind. Never had Hiei drawn pleasure from him so sweetly and effectively. Much to Hiei's surprise, he was enjoying watching Kurama almost as much as he was making love to him.

Finally, with Kurama's hands desperately trying to pull him close, Hiei lay down over him. When Kurama clutched him close, Hiei could hear him plead as he panted. "Please Hiei…. please… please…"

With desire surging through him at being able to reduce the ancient fox to a submissive kit, Hiei reached for Kurama's length and began stroking. Together their moans filled the air as their passion climbed even higher. Moments later they were spiraling over the edge together as they climaxed.

Collapsing on him, Hiei was too far gone himself to notice that Kurama had lost consciousness. By the time Hiei's heart slowed enough that he could move, Kurama's hands were slowly moving over his back. "Dear gods Hiei, that was… there are no words to describe how incredible that was. I love you Hiei. Maybe that was the difference. I'm not afraid to love you any more."

Holding Kurama close, it was a moment before Hiei could speak. "I love you too Kurama. Promise we'll never be apart again. I'm not sure I could survive it a second time."

Closing his eyes against the pain he knew he had caused the man he loved, Kurama held him tight. "I pledge my life and my love to you Hiei. Until I draw my last breath, I am yours and will be at your side."

**THE END**


	18. Chapter 18

Wow, this was supposed to be a short epilog. Oh well, I think it wrapped things up nicely. It's about time too. I've never taken a year and a half to write one story before. Thank you all for being so patient and especially for all the great reviews. I saw a lot of knew names review, save and favorite this story and me as an author. I just love it, thank you. Everyone please review the ending and let me know what you liked about this story. Even if it's just a few words, I'd like to see if I can set a personal record for reviews on a single chapter.

The only other story I have planned is a sweet little Hiei one shot. Though I got the idea from another Nickelback song (Gotta Be Somebody), it won't be a song fic.

Well, until we meet again, thank you and TTFN. SFM

**EPILOG**

Sprinting down the stairs, Shea suddenly stopped short. "Daddy, I wasn't expecting you. I was just heading out to meet Kohl."

Hiding his relief at her words, Yusuke willingly returned the embrace. "That's alright Honey, I was actually just looking for a place to crash tonight."

Shea smiled. "Daddy, you know you're always welcome here at Tourin. Even though you gave me your throne, this is still your home. You should come around more often. Kohl and I would love to see more of you."

Absently, Yusuke nodded. "I know Honey. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Seeing the distant look in his eyes, Shea frowned. "Daddy, I know what day it is. Are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately. I mean, you suddenly turned Tourin over to me right after…"

Yusuke interrupted her. "Everything is fine Baby Girl. What are you and Kohl up to?"

Shea grinned. No matter how old she got, she would always be Daddy's Baby Girl. "We're going to the cabin for a few days. You know how much Kohl likes to hunt the night pheasants by the lake. Then I'll make a big fire and cook them the way Uncle Kurama and Uncle Hiei showed me."

Thinking back to those great trips the three of them would take Shea, Hina and Kohl on all those years ago made Yusuke smile. Kurama and Hiei were always there for him and Shea after Keiko passed away. He couldn't even remember how many centuries ago that had been.

The last few years though, a lot had changed. For one, Shea was ruling Tourin now. Wanting her to experience life to it's fullest, Yusuke hadn't been in any hurry to turn command over to her. Now that he had though, he didn't regret it. She was a formidable yet fair leader. Not only had she inherited his immense power, Hiei had taught her to use that power with speed, precision and skill that no one could match. Thanks to Keiko's genes and Kurama's tutelage, she also had a brilliant mind.

Looking at the beautiful and powerful demon she had become, Yusuke couldn't help but be proud of his daughter. "Don't worry about me Honey. You two have a good time. Make sure that mate of yours tries that new technique I showed him. It will blow the feathers right off the birds for him."

Shaking her head as she laughed, Shea kissed his cheek. "I will, but only if you promise to stick around so we can visit when I get back."

Nodding, but not making any promises, Yusuke waved as she headed for the door. With a look over her shoulder, Shea called out to the housekeeper. "Madori, please make sure my old man eats something. He's looking kind of skinny these days."

Once she was gone, Yusuke headed to the west wing. Two years ago, when he'd turned his kingdom over to Shea, she and her mate Kohl had moved back to Tourin. Though he hadn't officially moved out, Yusuke had moved his things to the west wing, leaving them the rest of the fortress.

Pouring himself a drink, Yusuke looked around the sitting room. As usual his gaze landed first on an old picture of Keiko. Even though his beloved wife had been gone for several hundred years, he still missed her every single day. With a sigh, he tore his gaze away to look at several other old photos. One of his favorites was one of the whole gang at his and Keiko's wedding. Walking over to the fire place, Yusuke picked up a picture of Atsuko. Even though she'd never been much of a mom, she was still his mom and he'd always loved her.

Setting it down, he turned to look at a picture of Hiei and Kurama. It was taken at the temple, right after their mating ceremony. Kurama's smile was filled with so much love it made Yusuke's heart ache. Looking at Hiei, a stranger might think that love was one sided. Yusuke however could remember the blush that crept up the fire demon's cheeks and how tightly he held onto his fox as if it were yesterday.

With a sigh, Yusuke turned, downed his drink then slammed the glass down on an end table. Hoping a shower would wash away the melancholy he was feeling, Yusuke headed for his room. An hour later, wearing nothing but a robe, Yusuke came out of the bathroom still trying to towel his long hair dry. "Damn, some times I miss my short hair."

Shaking his head for being foolish enough to talk to himself, Yusuke poured himself another drink. When he and Shea had returned to Makai after Keiko's death, Yusuke had stopped denying his Mozuku heritage. He smiled as he remembered a conversation with Kurama about a year after his return. The Youko had told him that his long sexy hair, rippling muscles and wicked tattoos would have demons falling at his feet begging to be his lover. Damn if that fox hadn't been right.

Pushing open the terrace doors, Yusuke looked out at the night sky. Standing there, almost as if he were waiting for something, he almost didn't hear the knock on his door. Turning, he called out. "Enter!"

A moment later Madori came in pushing a cart. "Lady Shea's orders My Lord."

Yusuke nodded to the old demoness that had served him so well over the years. "Thank you Madori."

Before she could leave, Yusuke inquired. "Madori, I'm sure I gave you an estate and a pension so you could retire. Why are you still working?"

Madori smiled. "Oh, I take lots of holidays now My Lord, but I'd miss my family too much to retire. You may be out carousing all the time, but Lady Shea and Lord Kohl still need me. I'm hoping they'll give me some babies to nanny soon. Maybe after that I'll retire."

Yusuke grinned. "Even when you do retire, you are part of our family Madori and will always be welcome here."

Blushing, Madori shook a motherly finger at him. "Now you eat something Lord Yusuke, or Lady Shea will scold us both when she gets back."

After she left, Yusuke did pick at the food a bit before turning one of the big chairs to face the open doors. With another drink in hand, Yusuke sat back to watch the stars and get lost in his thoughts. Foremost in his thoughts these days had been Hiei and Kurama. He physically hurt every time he thought of them.

Pushing back the pain, Yusuke's thought went back to the old days. They had all stayed in the Ningenkai for a while, each of them having someone they loved to stay for. They all spent most of their time at the temple, especially as the humans began to age. With a smile, Yusuke recalled some of the things he, Hiei and Kurama had done over the years in an attempt to look older.

Kuwabara and Yukina had been the first to have a child. As expected it was a Koorime daughter they named Hina after Hiei and Yukina's mother. Then surprisingly, since Koorime only give birth once in their lifetime, Yukina had become pregnant again. Daisuke had not only surprised them all by being a boy, he was also a fire demon. Apparently, Yukina was not the pure Koorime she was believed to have been.

Yukina had stayed in the Ningenkai at her husband's side until his death. A sad smile crossed Yusuke's lips as he remembered his best friend's premature death at age fifty seven. Kuwabara had died fighting, just the way he would have wanted. For some time Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama had been trying to convince the aging human that it was unwise for him to follow them into the occasional battle that crossed the human border, but as usual, Kuwabara wouldn't be left behind.

Heartbroken, Yukina had wanted to take her now grown children to Koorime Island. Reminded of how the Koorime had treated Hiei though, she eventually allowed him to take them to live at Alaric. Almost immediately, Hina had fallen in love with and mated one of Hiei's advisors. She still lives nearby. Daisuke had joined Hiei's army and eventually became his heir. Yukina still lives at Alaric with Daisuke and his mate.

As for him and Keiko, they had had a long life together. Their only child, Shea had been born two years after their wedding. She turned out to be the best of both of her parents. She was smart like Keiko, and with her mother and Uncle Kurama to tutor her, had been at the top of her class all through school. She was also exceptionally powerful. Unlike Yusuke, her training had started as soon as she could walk.

Not having children of their own, Hiei and Kurama had taken their rolls as uncles and godfathers very seriously. Shea, as well as Hina and Daisuke had trained with them almost daily. Hina, like her mother though, eventually chose to use her powers for healing.

When Kuwabara died, and Yukina and her children returned to Makai, Yusuke and Keiko moved to the temple. The seclusion of the temple had made it easer for Yusuke to hide his younger appearance from the human world. Eventually though, time took it's toll, and Keiko had pass away.

Once again Yusuke's thoughts turned to Hiei and Kurama and wondered if today would be the day. It had been two years today that their lives had changed. Shaking the thought away, his mind returned to the past as he poured himself another drink. For many years, Hiei and Kurama had divided their time between Makai and Ningenkai. Only when Shiori passed away at the ripe old age of 87 had they moved permanently to Makai. Together Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke had trained the next generation of Makai rulers.

A few centuries ago there was trouble between the worlds when Makai had been exposed, and the humans learned about the existence of demons. After a few decades of conflict however, ambassadors Yusuke and Kurama helped arrange a treaty that allowed the free crossing of both demons and humans between worlds. Barriers were however erected in the lower regions of Makai to contain the larger, more aggressive demons.

A little over a century ago, when a relative peace had ensued between the worlds, Hiei resigned as ruler of Alaric, leaving Daisuke in command. Free from his duties, Hiei took Kurama deep into Makai where they lived quietly in a secluded estate until two years ago.

An odd feeling suddenly drew Yusuke from his thoughts. Cautiously, he remained still and waited. A few minutes later, the moment he had waited two years for finally happened. Seeing the silent figure in the shadows, Yusuke hid a sigh of relief. "I had a feeling today would be the day. I've missed you old friend."

Patiently, Yusuke watched him hesitate then slowly move out of the shadows. Though he'd hoped he'd be wrong, Yusuke wasn't surprised at his friend's appearance. Hiei looked awful. His normally shimmering, electrified hair, was limp and lifeless. His clothes were torn and tattered revealing an unnaturally thin frame. The part that had Yusuke worried the most though was Hiei's eyes. The ruby orbs that once danced with fire, were now dull and vacant.

Knowing he could easily spook the fire demon into running, Yusuke hid his concern by clenching his fingers into the folds his robe and calmly smiling. "Gods Hiei, it's good to see you. I know you needed time, but I've been worried about you."

Hiei just stood there staring at him with those big empty eyes. Awkwardly, Yusuke tried again to draw him out. "Why don't I pour you a drink and you can have something to eat?"

Before Yusuke could rise, he saw Hiei slowly shake his head. Yusuke waited, and after a minute he heard Hiei whisper. "Did you mean what you said?"

Even though it had been centuries, Yusuke knew exactly what Hiei was asking. "Yes Hiei, I meant every word. I promised to be here for you, and I am. I promised Kurama I'd love you and fight beside you when he no longer could. I'm your friend Hiei, and now that you're here, I'll never let you be alone again."

The sincerity in the Toushin's words were like a balm to Hiei's wounded soul, and Yusuke could actually see the fire demon's relief. Waiting for Hiei to make the next move, Yusuke didn't have long to wait. A moment later Hiei hesitantly moved forward. Only when Hiei was standing right before him, did Yusuke move. Reaching out, he took Hiei's hand in his and laced their fingers together.

A small gasp slipped past Hiei's lips at the first physical contact he'd had in two years. Two years ago to the day, Kurama had died peacefully, held tightly in Hiei's arms. Hiei then laid the Youko out on their bed, and burned their entire estate to the ground. After which, Hiei sent a telepathic message to Yukina that Kurama was gone. He told her that he wanted to be left alone, but not to worry, and that he'd come back when he was ready.

It wasn't until just now, when Yusuke took his hand, that he realized how much he missed being touched. That he didn't want to be alone any more. It took two years, but he was finally ready to return to his family and friends and live again.

Yusuke didn't know if he was surprised or relieved when Hiei suddenly crawled up to kneel across his lap. Releasing Yusuke's hand, Hiei slipped his arms around the Toushin and tucked his face into his neck. With a huge sigh, Yusuke wrapped his own arms around the fire demon and held him tight. Overwhelmed with emotions he could no longer control, Hiei trembled. Feeling this, Yusuke rubbed his back and held him tighter.

Minutes passed, and Hiei began to relax. After a while, Hiei finally whispered. "He kept his promise Yusuke. Kurama never left my side, not until he drew his last breath."

Having no words to comfort his friend, Yusuke just nodded. Some time later, when they finally drew apart, Yusuke smiled. "Alright my friend, the first order of business for you is a bath. You stink."

Not giving Hiei a chance to do more than grunt, Yusuke picked him up and headed for the bathroom. Setting him down, Yusuke smirked. "Strip off those rags and throw them away. I'll find you something to wear later."

Hiei might have been nervous if Yusuke had watched him undress, but he'd busied himself filling the tub. After that, he gathered fresh towels and a robe. "Hop in Hiei, I made it nice and hot for you."

Hiei stepped down into the large tub, but Yusuke stopped him when he was only waist deep. "Hang on Hiei. Let's get you washed first."

Big ruby eyes looked up at Yusuke as he picked up a washcloth. Slowly, making sure he wasn't doing anything Hiei wouldn't allow, Yusuke sat by the tub, pushed up the sleeves of his robe, dipped the cloth in the water, then lathered it with soap. Keeping his eyes fixed on Hiei's, Yusuke began washing him.

No one but Kurama had ever washed him before, and Hiei began to feel uneasy. Then the sleeve of Yusuke's robe slipped down his arm, distracting him. Impatiently, Yusuke pushed it up again before returning to his task. When the other sleeve slipped, and Yusuke shoved it up in frustration, Hiei smirked. Seeing this, Yusuke smiled. "The damn things just won't stay up."

Hesitating only a moment, Hiei slowly reached out and pushed the robe off of one of Yusuke's shoulders. "Then maybe you should just take it off."

Yusuke's heart skipped a beat at Hiei's suggestion. Again moving slowly, Yusuke slipped out of the robe, tossed it aside and slid into the water. Picking up the washcloth, Yusuke finished washing Hiei. "Alright Hiei, rinse off and let's get that hair washed."

Reluctantly, Hiei moved away, slipped deeper in the tub and dunked himself. When he came up, Yusuke was beside him with the shampoo. Hiei closed his eyes as Yusuke lathered his head. Without realizing it, Hiei leaned against Yusuke's chest. With a smile, Yusuke finished with his hair, leaned closer and whispered. "Rinse your hair Hiei so we can get out of here."

Finished with Hiei's bath, both men climbed from the tub. A bit uncertainly, they dried each other off before donning warm robes. Back in the bedroom Yusuke drew Hiei back to his large chair. With Hiei settled snuggly against him, Yusuke reached over to the cart of food and picked up a plate. Seeing the hopeful look in Yusuke's eyes, Hiei dutifully tried to eat.

After watching Hiei pick at the food for a few minutes, Yusuke set the plate aside. "It's late Hiei, let's go get some sleep."

With an arm around Hiei, Yusuke rose from the chair and led them to the bed. When Hiei didn't make a move to stop him, Yusuke removed the fire demon's robe, then his own. Yusuke then pulled back the covers, and Hiei crawled in. Turning out the light, Yusuke climbed in behind him. A little awkwardly, the two settled together in the center of the big bed.

Settled against Yusuke's chest, Hiei knew he would never mistake the Mozuku's muscular body for his Youko's graceful, elegant physique. What surprised Hiei though was he really didn't mind. Even though he loved Kurama more than anything, he knew there had always been a place in his heart for Yusuke.

Beside him Yusuke watched him closely. "Hiei, there's no rush. We'll take this as slow as you want. It's only been two years… ouch!"

As Yusuke rubbed the nipple Hiei had just pinched, the fire demon smirked. "Shut up Detective. Kurama spent centuries preparing me for the day when I would have to live on without him. I've had two years to mourn. It's been two years since I've been kissed, hugged, held or even touched. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready. Now make love to me, or I'm going to show you why my fox was always so willing to submit to me."

Yusuke didn't know if he was more turned on at finally getting to make love to the sexy fire demon, or by the thought of what Hiei would do to him. "You can show me all the wicked little tricks Kurama taught you next time. Right now I want you so much…"

Tired of waiting himself, Hiei grabbed a hand full of the Toushin's long black hair and pulled him close for a kiss. That was all the encouragement Yusuke needed to push Hiei back on the bed and ravish him with his mouth and hands. After two years of abstinence, Hiei's sensitive body shivered and twitched with every touch. Before long he was moaning. "Gods Yusuke, I need you!"

Hiei nibbled along a muscular ribcage as Yusuke stretched out to grab a tube from beside the bed. A moment later Hiei was back on his back, clutching the sheets and trying not to cry out as Yusuke's mouth descended on his erection. Planting his feet on the bed Hiei tried thrusting into Yusuke's mouth. Grabbing his lover's hips, Yusuke chuckled and held them firmly in place. The vibrations sent the long denied fire demon spiraling out of control.

As Hiei lay spent and panting, Yusuke reached for the lube and carefully began touching him. Almost instantly, Hiei's desire began to build again. With the urgency of his first orgasm passed, Hiei lay back and moaned as Yusuke's mouth and hands pleasured him. "Fuck yeah! Right there!"

Nearly ready to explode himself, Yusuke crawled up Hiei's body and moved to take him. Seeing Hiei's eyes closed, Yusuke leaned down and whispered. "Open your eyes Hiei. I want you to see it's me loving you."

When Hiei's eyes met his, Yusuke caught just a hint of sadness in their ruby depths before it was gone. "Take me Yusuke. Make me feel again."

With their gazes locked together, Yusuke took him. Hiei gasped briefly in surprise before wrapping his legs around his lover. Time stood still as they moved together. Only when their passion began to overwhelm them did they finally break eye contact. Locked in a lover's embrace, they kissed, licked and nipped at each other as they each learned the other's scent, touch and taste.

Eventually, desire took control and Yusuke held him tight and drove hard into Hiei's willing body. Moans and cries filled the room as their passion built until they both cried out in release. Before he could collapse on Hiei, Yusuke rolled them onto their sides. Panting and sweating, they continued to hold one another. As their breathing quieted, Yusuke whispered. "I love you Hiei. It's alright if you aren't ready to say it back… Ouch! Stop that!"

Leaning down to apologetically lick at the nipple he'd just pinched, Hiei growled. "Then stop assuming I'm not ready for this! I told you, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready. I won't lie to you Yusuke, Kurama will always be the love of my life. That doesn't mean I'm incapable of loving you too. Your love will always be Keiko, yet you can still love me. Some day, I hope to be reunited with my fox again, just as I'm sure you want to be with your woman. Right here, right now though, it's just you and me."

Smiling, Yusuke leaned over to kiss Hiei before holding him close. "Until then, it's just you and me Hiei."

**THE END**


End file.
